A Heart of Justice
by Dark-Cupid-95
Summary: Though Saul died over three months prior, Icarus will never forget him. Nor will he forget the events of his life in the Wastelands, or how those events would lead Saul to make the decision he did. However, Icarus has a kingdom to rule, a pride to protect, and cubs to raise. Happens concurrently with the start of 'Scar's Reign'.
1. The Two Rogues

Icarus was confused. Last he remembered, he had fallen asleep next to his queen Nyota and with his daughter Lana using the soft, luxurious black mane on his head as a bed, in the heart of the Kuatan Jungle. But, when he awoke, neither one of them was anywhere to be found. What was more, this den was not the comfortable den that the Tree of Origin provided, and in fact was quite clearly smaller than average. And then Icarus stood up, and he could suddenly remember clearly where and when he was. "This is…" Icarus started, before his thoughts were interrupted, by Saul.

Saul was very much alive and well, although he looked serious and worried. At first, Icarus just stood there, not quite understanding how that could be. Saul was dead, and had been dead for 3 months now. He would never see the two cubs Kuendesha had conceived, nor did he even get to name them. In fact, he probably wasn't even aware that Kuendesha was pregnant as he raced off to retrieve Sina. Icarus was actually tempted to inform him of this.

And then Icarus remembered that exact look on his face only to well, and he dreaded reliving this day. "Hey, Icarus, uh… I have some news." Icarus responded as he did that day, knowing that maybe he would get answers. "What? Did you fail to catch something again?" Icarus joked, doing his best to recreate the mirth of that morning. And it seemed to work, for Saul gave his response. "Oh that happens _one time_. And, for what it's worth I did manage to kill it. Just not in a way that was useful to us." He was, of course, referring to the fact that the young gazelle he managed to cripple surprised him by wriggling her way from his grasp and as a result fell off the cliff. And straight into the Northern River. As opposed to dying by suffocation at the claws of a lion, she had chosen a near-instant death at the jaws of a crocodile, assuming of course she survived the fall in the first place. "In all seriousness, this is something I think you need to hear for yourself. Tsara also said she wanted to be the one to tell you this." He said, regaining his serious tone. It seemed he himself had needed the light banter as, now that Icarus thought about it, Saul himself had seemed to still be absorbing what it was that Icarus had to hear for himself. Of course, Icarus went to see his mother straight away. If only he knew what was waiting for him when he had stepped into the much larger den that, 3 weeks prior, she had shared with his father Daedalus. The den that, 3 weeks ago, was where Icarus and Saul shared their last laugh with the lion who had raised them and the rest of their friends. But now, however…

"Icarus, son. So glad you had a moment to spare. Just let me look at you for a moment." Tsara, for the first time, looked at her son as though she were appraising a treasure or sizing up a piece of meat that she was going to give someone else. "You have grown well, my boy. Good to see that you took your training seriously." Tsara complimented, a rarity for her, as she hadn't ever complimented Daedalus in any meaningful way, much less anyone else. "Well, I did have the best teacher in all of Africa." Icarus said, as he did back then. He meant it, too, but once again Tsara made it clear that she was not going to show emotion just yet. "Yes, you did. And, as a mother and a teacher, there comes a point when the students are turned out into the world to make their own way." She said. She never once danced around the issue and she wasn't going to start now. Normally, Icarus applauded that trait and even looked for it in other lionesses he fancied, but on this one Icarus could have 'danced' for the rest of his life. "What?" Icarus asked, rather dumbly. Or, rather, his brain was failing to comprehend what was just said.

"I've already told Saul this. But you both are 3 years old now, and fully ready to stand on your own four feet. Every single cub that I raised in this pride, has become a model lion who can take care of themselves and could potentially rule their own pride. My son is no different; actually, that's not true. My own son _is_ the one who _will_ be living in the lap of luxury. You just merely need to seize it, and your chance starts today, as soon as you walk out of these caves. Go, and make me proud. Make _Daedalus_ proud."

Icarus had understood; at least, he thought he had understood. He didn't want to leave his birth pride, but then, neither he nor Saul had a choice. And that was what had bothered him the most that day, and that bothered him even as he woke up, and surveyed his surroundings he remembered that his daughter was lazily and dreamily content on his head, his mane serving as a comforting pillow. He remembered his beautiful mate Nyota, whose reddish-brown pelt seemed to emit warmth as she slept. And then he remembered Kuendesha and the two cubs that she nestled in her arms so that they would be comfortable.

And then remembered that the father said cubs, his best friend, was now only a memory, and said memory would live on in his dreams.


	2. The Princess

Lana had been the first to rise that morning, although she suspected that her father had a hard time sleeping, as he was awake just as soon as she had finished stretching her legs and jumped off his head. She loved how soft her father's mane was, and always loved it when he would take her for the morning lessons, as he was about to do now that he had woken up. "Lana? Good, you're awake. Since we're both awake, what do you say we start the lecture early?" He had said 'lecture', but to Lana it was more of an adventure that Icarus took her on and then explained either why it went so well or what Lana could do in the future to prevent another failure. And today's adventure would be interesting, to say the least.

"Now, Lana, we are starting earlier than normal because Cano should still be awake at this time." Lana's own purple eyes glowed. "You mean, we're gonna go talk to a tiger today?" Lana asked, remembering how impressive that particular tiger looked. Icarus nodded, and did his best to give a reassuring smile. Tigers were bigger and stronger than most lions, but because they are solitary creatures and tended to be less than sociable, they often were unable to take control of a kingdom on their own. Lana figured out that much, just from witnessing the way Cano acted towards another male tiger. But, her father and mother only ever had good things to say about the old tiger, so the least Lana could do was have a good attitude around him.

"Cano!" Icarus called out, getting the tiger's attention. He had just finished eating, and was using the bones to pick his teeth. "Ah, if it isn't the King." Lana couldn't help but notice that the tiger was… well, he just had an air of shadiness about him. Not that she wanted to think that, but it was just something she couldn't help but notice, so you better believe Icarus noticed it. "Looks like you just caught yourself a nice meal there. That wouldn't happen to be one of the okapi that I told my pride and other predators here not to eat until next season, would it?" Cano's eyes went wide, before he regained his composure. "Oh, no, no, no. I know the law; I don't need any trouble right now." Icarus narrowed his eyes. "No, you don't. But I trust you, and I also trust you are doing your other duties?" Icarus said, jovially but the mere fact that he had figured out Cano was lying got the point across. And Cano, though he was quietly and professionally reporting on his nightly patrol, was clearly rankled by Icarus's questioning.

As soon as Cano was dismissed, Icarus turned to Lana. "So tell me; what did you just learn?" Lana thought about simply repeating everything she had just heard, but instead, she responded with what irked her: Cano's demeanor. "Why does he hate us lions so much? He looked like he wanted us to just leave already." She pointed out, and to her surprise Icarus smirked, and then chuckled. "Well, you aren't wrong. Remember the story I told you? About how I came to be king of the Jungle?" Lana did, and she happily recited it in one sentence. "You and Saul defeated the evil tyrant that had oppressed this jungle for years."

At that, Icarus nodded. "Yes, so you must know that Cano has lived most of his life as one of Miran's slaves. Of course he's going to be rather short with us lions." Lana however, still wasn't certain. "But, Daddy, you aren't anything like that evil lion, nor have you done anything to deserve his scorn. So why would he treat you as though you have?" Lana asked, and in her innocence she sincerely couldn't understand the concept of species discrimination and the idea of tigers just having a culture different to lions. Times like this reminded Icarus that Lana was still a cub, no matter how precociously smart she was. He considered explaining these concepts, but for now, he would hold off on it. "Lana, some animals will just never care for others, or even other members of their own species. However, that doesn't necessarily mean that all animals are deserving of immediate judgment. Unless and until they give us good reason, as rulers we lions shouldn't be so quick to make demons out of those different to us." Icarus explained.

Lana, however, still had one question. "Has Mom ever told you what she always says?" Icarus stopped in his tracks, and it took Lana a minute to notice but he had paused to take a deep breath before reciting what Nyota would always tell him and Saul concerning Sina and why they should not show her any kind of mercy. "Never trust a cat that never lets you see her purr." Lana and Icarus both said it at the same time. To Lana, this was simply her mother warning her that the world could be fraught with all kinds of treachery and danger, and that she should take the hints given to her and understand when she's not wanted.

But to Icarus, this struck a chord, one that he hoped Lana would never find out about. Neither he nor Saul had ever felt it safe to show even a hint of what could be perceived as weakness in the Wastelands. To do so would have invited every creature in that domain to take advantage of your kindness, or worse, see it as an excuse to murder and eat the ones you love the most. As Icarus thought about the constant paranoia that he and Saul had to live with, and the constant fear that a new enemy could be made each and every day, he wondered how Nyota could even say such an absolute maxim to their cub.

And he wondered if Kuendesha would be saying the same to her own cubs.


	3. Playing Favorites

Icarus and Nyota lied next to each other as they watched their cub play a game of tag. Well, lead a game of tag as she was winning constantly. Lana's dark chocolate pelt and purple eyes reminded Icarus of not only himself at that age but also of his father. In fact, she had looked exactly as he did when he was a cub, and probably resembled Daedalus at that age, too. As a result, Icarus wondered if the idea of reincarnation was entirely farfetched. David and Julia was of interest, too, as they were Saul's cubs. And they had inherited much from him; though they had their mother's tannish-beige pelt, everything else were firmly Saul's traits. David especially took after Saul, as he had his green eyes and was rather chubby, just as Saul was as a cub. Meanwhile Julia was lean and blue-eyed like Kuendesha, but was still full of energy as Saul had been at that age.

Seeing the three of them play so innocently with the other cubs without a care in the world also brought back memories of his own cubhood. "To think Saul would leave this world before ever meeting them." Icarus said, not quite knowing he said that out loud until he noticed Nyota and some of the others sharing in his emotional state. "Sorry, I just cant stop thinking about it." Nyota nuzzled him, and reassured him. "One does not simply forget their best friend, Icarus. No matter what they may have seen or done in the Wastelands."

Icarus was happy to hear that, as he needed confirmation that he wasn't weak for letting his emotions be known. And then lamented that he had spent most of his life in the Wastelands, as that had ingrained in him the tendency to suppress and even at times give up his sense of empathy, kindness and mercy. Not doing so was death, and everyone who had any hope if surviving learned that very quickly if that wasn't immediately obvious from the start.

Which is exactly why Icarus and Saul both were so eager to find a territory away from their homeland, and escape that life. And for what it was worth, at least Saul was able to end his life as a king and not a mere rogue, constantly fighting and doing horrible things just to eat one more scrap of meat or drink from a tiny, questionable pond one more time.

Icarus and Nyota hadn't even notice that two of the other cubs were trying to get their attention. "Hey, Icarus." The female cub finally called out, tearing his attention away from his mate and cub. "What is it, Masika?" Icarus said, recognizing the golden brown female as Namana's cub, and the reddish brown male as Nyarai's cub. "Lana told me that you took her on a fun adventure. Tomorrow, can we go too?" As she asked her question in her friends' stead, her deep brown eyes held within them a deep admiration for the king, perhaps as though he were indeed her father and not simply her king. In fact, Icarus noticed that quite a few of the cubs had seen him this way, and a few times he has had to remind them that he in fact sired only Lana; that was why she was his 'favorite'. "Now, Masika, you and Akato know that, as Lana is the future queen, she is entitled to certain responsibilities. So that's why my morning lectures are for her and her alone. Once you get a little older, then I will allow you to join us, okay?" Icarus said, in an almost fatherly tone.

Akato and Masika both frowned at that answer. "But David and Julia were just talking about how you'll be taking them to see the hyena caves tomorrow, and they aren't your cubs. So why can't we get to do anything fun?" Akato complained, Icarus looked to Nyota. _I'm so tempted to give in._ Icarus thought, and Nyota picked up on his cue. "Akato, Masika, you know Kuendesha's cubs were fathered by Saul, the other lion responsible for freeing your mother and this Pride from the Blonde Tyrant. So of course those two will also be treated as the next heirs to this kingdom." She explained. Akato rolled his eyes; his own mother wouldn't shut up about how great Icarus and Saul were and how they were 'heroes who liberated the Jungle'. Masika, however, thought that just made Icarus even cooler.

"But, don't worry. Soon enough, you two will be able to join the heirs on their morning lectures. And then wish you had never asked." Icarus chuckled at his own joke, and Nyota was tempted to laugh alongside him until it was clear that the cubs didn't get it. Icarus sighed. "Fine, run along now." Icarus said as he returned his attention to where Lana and the twins were playing… Or at least, where the cubs should have been playing. They were gone, nowhere to be seen. Icarus and Nyota both stood up, their minds frantic with worry.

 _Where had they gone to!? And how did they disappear so quickly?!_


	4. New Playmates

"I am a genius!" Lana declared as soon as she had caught both David and Julia, this time in less than 30 seconds. She got off of both of them, and continued gloating. "Call me the Princess of the Jungle and the hunt." She said as she chuckled. David rolled his eyes. "Is this all you brought us out here for? Cause if I wanted to hear someone brag about how good they are at pouncing and pinning, I would have stayed behind with Masika." He said, getting irritated that he and Julia were likely going to get in trouble with their mother, especially considering that they were near the hyena caves. Lana simply giggled. "Oh you'll see… right now." And as she said that, a pungent smell emanated from out of sight, and it wasn't coming from any hyena, or any mustelid for that matter. In fact the smell was distinctly… canine in origin. David and Julia's noses did not deceive them, as a puppy no older than either of them made his appearance. And it was quite an appearance, as his fluffy coat was nice shade of tawny brown that David admitted would look nice on a lion, especially since it seemed to glisten in the sun.

"Hi, Lana." The pup said as they embraced. David never thought he'd ever see a lion and a wild dog hug and laugh together, but there it was. _Now all we need is a hyena, and there would stand the top predators of the African biomes_. David thought as he stifled a laugh to speak. "So, this is-" The pup finished his sentence for him. "Magnus, please to make your acquaintance." Julia and David looked at each other, then to Lana. "So, does Icarus and Nyota know about you?" Julia tested, and Lana and Magnus both nearly laugh. "Of course he does. He also knows about Othello and Malka." David and Julia's blank faces said it all. "Well, clearly, we need to get them caught up with our list of friends." Magnus half-joked. "Follow me." He said, and Lana bounded off after him. David and Julia took that as their cue to run after their friend, and the young animals didn't stop running until the twins noticed that the scenery changed. They looked around, and the golden yellow grasses told them that they were no longer in the Jungle.

"Where… are we?" Julia asked, in awe of how beautiful the golden yellow grasses were in the high sun. Magnus was the one to answer. "Welcome to the Goldlands, how you like it?" Magnus was quite proud to live here, and David and Julia could tell. "It's beautiful. You live here?" David asked, not quite believing that lions didn't live here. And he wouldn't be wrong in thinking that. "Well, the King here allows us to live, so long as we follow his laws. I'll tell you (and Lana can back me up on this), he's a definite improvement over Blood." David and Julia's confused faces said it all. "He was the King of these lands before Sefu and Khari's dad took over." Now, those two David knew. Mostly because he thought Khari was rather nice-looking. "Oh, so you mean that before him was-" And then they were interrupted by a voice from a cub that wasn't previously present.

"My Dad, yes." The others looked around, but Magnus's canine hearing allowed him to pinpoint exactly where the voice came from, and it was from a ledge just above them. And standing on that ledge were two other cubs, both of whom were bright yellow although one was a creamier shade than the other. The male cub was the one who had spoken, and while the female cub seemed disinterested in… well pretty much everything. "Hi Othello. Hi Jezebel." Lana called out, and hugged both of them. Othello still wasn't quite comfortable with her doing that, but Jezebel accepted it so he didn't see why he shouldn't. "So, how's it hanging-" Othello appeared to cringe as he said that, and then switched greetings. "I mean, who you doing-" That was an even worse choice of words, so he gave up. "I mean, it's good to see you again." Julia, Lana and even Jezebel were laughing at Othello's constant screw-ups, while David just shook his head. "You and me both. You and me both." David understood, mostly because he at first couldn't tell what gender Lana was, but simply rolled with it once he heard all of the adults in the Pride refer to her in the feminine tense. And yes, the other cubs in the Jungle Pride joke about her scruffy, androgynous looks. _Maybe that was why Lana acts the way she does,_ David thought as he watched her affectionately rub against Othello, who was seemed to hate every moment of it.

"So, if you guys are out and about, that must mean…" Lana lead, and Jezebel followed. "Malka, Khari and Sefu are both out, too. And thankfully, Iago is sleeping in today." Her brother's name seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, and that wasn't lost on Julia and David. However, neither one spent too much time thinking about it, as their interest was piqued about having other playmates besides the cubs of the Pride that their mother allowed them to play with. That is, only Lana.

As the cubs made their way to Ivory Tower, two other animals noted that 5 lion cubs and a puppy were walking and talking as though that were the most normal thing around. And of the two animals, only the martial eagle was a benevolent presence.


	5. Dual Surveillance

Tai observed Lana, and most pertinently, Julia and David from the sky. _That's where they went. Good. Now to tell the King._ The eagle thought as he flew back, his mission accomplished. _Kuendesha needn't have worried_ , Tai thought as he remembered all the times Lana visits other territories on her own, and Icarus never once worried about her safety. Nyota was a different story, and a few times the majordomo was sent to find Lana and bring her home, but usually Lana would also at least let someone know where she was going.

Although Tai wasn't noticed by any of the cubs he was surveying, a cub did notice him. And, from what Tai could see, said cub was had a wiry, scrawny, almost unhealthy looking build if not for the sheen and cleanliness of his golden yellow pelt. Although the pelt color could just be a coincidence, there was no mistaking the cold, icy stare of his blue eyes, and who he would have gotten it from. Tai had only seen Caesar one time, but he would never forget the lion who attempted to challenge Miran, only to cower just as soon as he had seen the Blonde Tyrant in person. That cub was one of his cubs, he was sure of it. _Just how many children have you had, Caesar?_ Tai thought as he flew west.

The favored eldest son, Iago watched his two younger siblings as they walked to Ivory Tower. Something had told him to wake up and leave the den soon, and he thought he had sensed Lana's return. He was not wrong, and he was pleasantly surprised that she had brought along some of her pridemembers with her. Or, rather, he was happy to see Julia and completely ignored David. And he was even more happy that neither Lana nor Julia noticed him above them as they passed him by, and Iago was more than happy to enjoy the view of them walking by. Although Julia moved in a subdued way, Lana's rear swayed and swished whenever she walked, in a hypnotic way. And since she was following behind everyone, Iago knew that this was simply the way she walked. _You might look like a male, but you walk like a female. Let's see if you feel like a female._ Iago thought as other, less-than-wholesome thoughts also crossed his mind. But now came the hard part; Iago would have to figure out a way to get the two females alone to work his magic.

As the group made it to the Royal Den, they were greeted with the sight of Sefu getting a bath. Although he was clearly not happy with it, his eyes lit up as soon as he saw Lana enter the den. Khari took not of that, and looked behind her to see the group approaching. "Hi guys. Looks like everyone's here. And…" She stopped short upon seeing David and Julia. "Oh, yeah, I never told you my name. I'm David." David remembered. "And I'm Julia." Julia quickly introduced herself. Sefu had wriggled his way out Chuma's grasp to greet the others, especially Lana. She seemed to spend the most time hugging and nuzzling the mute cub, and he loved it. Othello crinkled his nose, as did Chuma and Mato at the precociously flirtatious cub, but in Othello's case it was for a different reason.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that his condition hasn't hindered his other faculties." Chuma said, her voice betraying her confusion at Sefu's acceptance of Lana's affectionate actions. "Chuma!" Mato said, alerting her that she said that rather loudly. David, Julia and Lana all looked at the Queen. "You guys say something?" Lana asked, innocently and unaware of what Chuma was implying. She decided to lead with a question. "I don't think I've met you before." She said, and that prompted Lana to introduce herself. "Of course. I'm Lana, the Crown Princess of the Kuatan Jungle. And I can tell: you're Mato's queen. Am I right?" Chuma answered. "That's right, and I'm also Sefu and Khari's mot-" Chuma stopped short, before turning to the rest of the cubs and the wild dog pup present. "All of you except Lana, out!" Chuma commanded, and Sefu tilted his head inquisitively. However, Khari pulled him away, and followed the others outside. "I'll catch up, you guys." Lana said.

Once all of them had cleared out, Chuma addressed the dark cub. "Now, what did you say?" Chuma asked, this time looking the cub over for anything that would tell her anything about the cub's gender. "I'm Lana, the Crown Princess of the Kuatan Jungle. Yes, Daddy and Uncle Saul had to kill Miran to takeover. I'm sorry if he was any kin to you." She directed the apology towards Mato, though she needn't have done so as he was quite happy that the tyrant was dead and gone. Chuma, however, wasn't concerned by the apology, but more about the part where she had said that she was a 'princess' and not a 'prince'.

"Oh… and I had thought that you were… Actually it's not important." Mato knew exactly what she was going to say, and tilted his head exactly as Sefu did before he was told to leave with the other cubs. "What, you thought we were proud of killing his relative?" Lana asked. Chuma shook her head. "No… it was when you said you were a princess and… it's really not important." At that Lana raised her eyebrows. "Well, Daddy says that a princess should always be approachable. I know I don't always act like an heiress should, though." She admitted. Chuma was happy she didn't quite catch on to her line of thinking.

As the adults dismissed Lana to allow her to rejoin her friends, Iago made his move and thanked the Spirits that he hadn't been noticed yet.


	6. A Guilty Mother

Tai made it back to the Tree of Conception, and was greeted with the sight of a very worried mother in the form of Kuendesha pacing back and forth. "I can't believe it! I can't!" She said, the normally stern and calm lioness an emotional wreck, especially since evening was only an hour away at this point. Icarus and Nyota were lying calmly on their royal throne, which also served as their bed. "Kuendesha, if they're with Lana, then they should be fine. Our daughter has a good head on her shoulders; she wouldn't get into anything she couldn't get out of." Icarus explained, and even Nyota was shocked at how cavalier and assured he could be concerning his daughter's safety. "That may work for you, Icarus, but I happen to _care_ about the safety of _my_ cubs." Kuendesha shot back. Icarus's brow furrowed, until he remembered that not all lions thought the same as he did.

"It did work for me. And it worked for Saul, too. Dad let us run free and let us learn some things that he knew he couldn't teach us, and this is considering that we lived in the Wastelands." Icarus explained, but Kuendesha wasn't having any of it. "And you two were lucky to make it to adulthood!" She said, her voice going hysterical at that moment. "My cubs are out there, probably cold hungry and alone! Who knows what's out there, hungrily staring at my children just waiting for them to be off-guard! And Spirits forbid another lion sees them; they'll think they're fair game!" Kuendesha ranted, as Icarus rolled his eyes. He could not understand the point of worrying about it; if the cubs were in danger what would having a heart attack over it solve? Kuendesha, however, was emotionally closed off at the moment; Icarus could see that it would be futile to attempt to talk any sense of comfort into the paranoid and inane ramblings of the worried mother.

That is, until she directed her angry rants at Icarus. "And you, Mr. Paws-off Parenting! This is all your damn fault!" Icarus raised his head to look at Kuendesha, his shiny purple eyes meeting her blue ones. And the message in his eyes were loud and clear. _I am a calm lion who prefers to talk about his feelings, but don't think for one minute that means I'm incapable of anger._ "Excuse you?" Icarus actually said, and though Kuendesha received the unspoken message, it did not deter her from going in on him.

"You act like the cubs were born as adults, but they weren't! They need parents who give a damn about their safety and will enforce the rules, not friends! Do you think any of them respect you?! Why, what would Saul think about you letting his cubs come to harm?!" She questioned, and now Icarus stands up. Nyota noticed that a change had come over Icarus, as he was now determined to let Kuendesha know exactly what she had just said wrong. "Okay, stop right there. Just stop right there." He said before she could continue. "First of all, what would Saul think if he found out that you used him in his moment of weakness; if he found out that, when he was at his lowest point, you fed him a bunch of koalas and a lie that Sina would be spared, all just to replace the cubs you lost?!" Kuendesha's arms tensed, and her claws unsheathed. "You… You had no right to-" Kuendesha choked out, but it was Icarus's turn to vent, and he was going to.

"Just as you had no right to ask me what my best friend would think about the way his cubs are being raised. And to answer your other question: yes, absolutely. And it isn't just my own cub that respects me, either. From what I've seen, pretty much all of the cubs look up to me, and my words mean more to them because I am their friend. But, since you like to talk about other lion's cubs, why don't we talk more about how _your_ cubs feel about _you_?" Icarus said, and now even Nyota is starting to feel bad seeing Kuendesha break down, especially since she knew th.

"Tell me. Have you ever stopped and asked yourself why it is your cubs don't tell you much of anything? Or why they have the proclivity to sneak off to get away from you on a regular basis?" Icarus had yet to raise his voice, but the anger was still loud and clear. And it was a great amount of anger. Kuendesha was not having it anymore; she turned and stalked out of the den. If Icarus had punched her as hard as he could, with all five of his claws bared, it wouldn't compare to the pain that he had caused by calling out her actions. "Icarus, that was too far and you know it!" Nyota chastised as soon as Kuendesha was out of earshot.

Icarus sighed, clearly exhaling the deep breath he had taken to calm himself down. "Maybe so, but she also had no business bringing up Saul to me, especially after what she did to him. And how she lied to him for her own ends." Icarus said with disgust. Nyota, at this point, rolls her eyes. "You know exactly what happened to her, though. And you know exactly why she sought comfort from your best friend, Icarus." Yes, he did, but that didn't mean he excused it. "Yeah, but why should Saul have been the one from whom she got her consolation? He didn't throw Ganya into the river; why should he be the one to replace her? Did Kuendesha even consider how Saul would feel while she was laying under him? Did she consider what might have happened while she was tricking him into eating koala carrion? And did she consider how he would feel once he sobered up and realized what he had done?" Icarus asked, though it was clearly rhetorical at this point. And Nyota was going to give him his rhetorical answer, in the form of her own questions.

"And you think passing judgment on her is going to somehow erase what has already happened? You think making her feel awful each and every time she remembers the father of her cubs is going to somehow erase her selfish actions?" Nyota asked, finally taking Icarus's approach and turning it against him. That wasn't lost on him as he responded, and allowed Tai to walk into the den.

"No, it won't. But it doesn't excuse her current selfish actions."


	7. Caesar's Pride

The Pride had finally returned with a fully-grown buffalo, and just in time to see Lana and Kuendesha's cubs return. The tan lioness refused to make eye contact with Icarus during the meal, and had taken her two cubs with her as soon as they were done eating; the would be sleeping away from the Pride for the time being. Icarus decided that he would address that tomorrow, and he hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he lied down in the den. When he opened his eyes again, he was once again in a cave, in the Wastelands. And this time, he had woken up before Saul did, which was surprising, given that most of his dreams of the past begun with him being awoken by Saul.

But on this day, it was different. Icarus remembered not sleeping at all that day, and when he looked back into the den where Saul slept, he remembered why. They had been excommunicated from their birth pride for two weeks at that point, and Icarus couldn't help but worry about how Tsara would be able to protect the pride that Daedalus had protected for years at that point. But Saul was less worried; he had managed to find them a new pride to join in short order, and all 5 lionesses of this pride were definitely happy to see the two young males. Including, and especially, the mate of the Pride Leader, which had also greatly worried Icarus. In fact, that probably could have explained some things.

"Icarus, are you okay?" And speaking of the Pride Leader's mate, she had called out to him, and in the morning light her creamy, off-white fur glistened beautifully. As she hugged him, burying her face into his mane, he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful lionesses he had ever laid eyes on up to that point. But then, he also remembered that he didn't fully accept her advances. "Not gonna lie, Jamira. I didn't sleep very well last night." He said simply, and Jamira almost immediately understood. Her smile was reassuring, at least at the time. "Don't worry about Caesar. He's always angry for one reason or another. Trust me, you and Saul are _very_ welcome additions to this Pride." She said as she batted her eyes at him. _Maybe that's the reason he hates us?_ Icarus thought as the older lion's mate was trying to seduce him. And then, as he remembered, he fell right for it.

And how could he not? He had known this lioness in life, but Jamira was the model lioness that most male lions would have dreamed about. It was unfortunate that she had been born in the Wastelands and as such didn't know anything else besides hardship and torment. And how unfortunate that her loyalties were taken by a lion such as Caesar.

" _ **JAMIRA!**_ **"** Oh, how different Caesar's morning greeting had been, as the red-maned lion woke pretty much everyone else up with his loud roaring call. Jamira nearly jumped out of her skin, and she would have been forgiven for thinking he was right behind her. But he had exited the cave and, upon seeing her so close to Icarus, ran up to the dark lion with murder in his eyes. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, boy!?" Icarus furrowed his brow at the aggressive older lion. _He just woke up, and he's already pissed off. Wow._ "Well? I asked you a question! Jamira, why are you talking to him?" He now turned to his mate, but before he could turn his fury upon her, Saul had exited the den. "Because she's her own lioness and not your property. How about that?" Saul answered in her stead, and Icarus nearly laughed at Caesar's change in demeanor as soon as he realized that it was Saul speaking. He truly did find it humorous how much Caesar's attitude changed as soon as Saul made his presence known. Given that Saul was clearly the stronger and more impulsive of the two dark battle buddies, the red-maned lion knew exactly what would happen if he tried to pick a fight right now. And so, with a growl, Caesar backed off and retreated into the cave.

"Can I kill him already?!" Saul asked, more to Icarus than Jamira. He already knew the lioness's answer, especially from the appalled look she had on her face from the mere mention of that question. "No, Saul. I don't like him either, but until we figure out where to go from here it's better that we have a pride backing us than not."Jamira then found her voice to speak up. "Besides, he's my mate. I love him and-" Saul knew where this was going. And he simply asked the simple, yet, pertinent question. " _ **Why**_?"

Saul couldn't understand how anyone could put up with Caesar, much less actually love him. Neither could Icarus, but he could understand how someone might think Caesar could be useful. And he did have his uses; Icarus had to admit that he was foolish lion was a more dangerous fighter than him, although the same wasn't true of Saul. In fact, Caesar knew quite well that Saul was stronger than him and much less merciful than his darker friend. Which meant that Caesar would have to compromise, at least as long as Saul was around. But when Saul wasn't around…

"We need a plan for the hunt." Looking back, Icarus could now notice that an awkward silence had befallen the three of them after Saul had asked her why she loves the older male. She had been uncomfortable with answering that question, and was eager to change the subject. That wasn't lost on either of the dark males, but upon receiving a cue from Icarus, Saul simply let it go as Icarus answered her question. "Yeah, and I've been thinking that we should stick together this time. Especially after what happened to Tufani." Icarus said, looking at the lioness with the lazy eye exit the cave. She seemed very happy to have his attention, but frankly Icarus was perturbed by the fact that her right eye seemed to glaze over and move independently of the rest of her. Jamira cringed at her mentally damaged pridesister. "I just hope we don't run into Mwuaji again." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

Saul, however, still felt the need to reassure her. "Don't worry. If we do see him again, it'll be him who get's mentally crippled." Icarus knew what happened next, but the environment began to flash white, and when his eyes refocused, he was awake in the Royal Den, far from Caesar's cave and far from the Wastelands.


	8. The Twin Princes

Unlike the rest of the Pride, Kuendesha and her cubs spent the night in a lower den. And also unlike the Pride, Kuendesha was unable to sleep. She couldn't believe Icarus had said what he had said to her, especially for being a concerned mother. _He didn't carry cubs for a season! He also has no idea what it's like to lose a cub to some jealous tyrant!_ Thinking of that tragedy, Kuendesha remembered that today her first cub Ganya would have been a yearling, if she had lived. Kuendesha felt as though it should have been her, as though she could have saved her if she had been braver.

She looked down at the two cubs she had sired from Saul, and all that replayed in her mind was Icarus's comments, as well as what Tai relayed to her after some prying. _'_ _ **He's**_ _questioning_ _ **my**_ _parenting!? He lets_ _ **his**_ _daughter shake her ass in front of any young male that looks her way, and has the_ _ **nerve**_ _to question the way_ _ **my**_ _cubs are raised!'_ She knew Icarus would not have liked to hear that, and probably didn't like it, as she knew the martial eagle more than likely informed him of her response to his 'concerns'. But right now, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about at this point was her cubs, and how she would raise them to be lions worthy of the status that their father left for them. As long as Icarus knew who they were, and whose cubs they were, she was going to simply ignore his criticisms.

She had left to hunt by now, knowing that the pride had already gone out to hunt. She just hoped she wouldn't run into Icarus, who was definitely out patrolling and just generally protecting the pride at this point. And to her relief, she had found her prey in short order. It was an elderly wildebeest, which meant he was going to be slower than the rest of his herd. But, as Kuendesha found out the hard way, this meant he also knew some tricks, and used that knowledge to evade her for the time being. The operative word, however, was 'for the time being'; he was now definitely separated from his herd and all Kuendesha had to do now was track his movements.

Back at the Tree of Conception, Lana made her way to the alcove that her two friends slept in. She was happy to see that they were just now waking up. "Hey, guys. Come on, Daddy's going to be meeting some hyenas today." Lana said, excited. David, however, was downcast at this news. "We can't. We got grounded yesterday." He informed sadly. Lana wasn't too pleased to hear that. "Grounded? But… royalty _can't_ get grounded." Lana said in a matter-of-fact way. "Well, Mom just did, and-" David stopped abruptly when he realized what Lana had just said. It was Julia who relayed their mutual confusion. "Wait, did you say royalty?" At that, the darker cub smirked, a very cocky smirk that looked like it belonged on Icarus's face. As she did, Masika and Akato made their appearances.

"Yep, royalty." Lana reassured, and to David's surprise neither Masika nor Akato were disagreeing with Lana's statement. "Didn't Kuendesha tell you that Uncle Saul is your father?" Lana questioned. David and Julia rolled their eyes. "Yeah? So what?" Masika almost couldn't believe David was so cavalier about that information. "So what? It mean's you two will inherit the kingdom when Icarus decides you guys are ready to rule." Masika informed, and the looks of surprise on the twins' face said it all. _This is news to them?!_ Akato thought as he observed them taking in that piece of information.

"I'm… surprised." He said. Lana was quick to concur with him. "I would have thought Kuendesha would have told you guys by now." It did strike the twins as odd that Kuendesha would never speak about him, cause from what it sounds like Saul was a good lion; he's nothing to be ashamed of. However, a roar in the distance changed the subject entirely. It was Icarus's. "Daddy? Oh yeah, he was supposed to be meeting with the hyenas right about now. I think that's his way of calling them." She said, and realized that if they didn't move right now they'd miss it. "Move it." Lana said as she tried to pull David along with her.

"But, Julia and I are gro-" David couldn't even finish his words, as Masika and Julia both pulled him towards the group and he had no choice to follow lest they drag him as opposed to lead him. Realizing that he was now officially breaking his mother's rules, he decided he may as well see what his playmates wanted. As he broke into a run with the rest of his friends, the smell of hyena became almost unbearable. Though clearly Lana was used to it, the other cubs crinkled their noses at the pungent smell. However, just as soon as they smelled the hyenas did they see Icarus sitting there with them, as well as being greeted with an unexpected scene.

For sitting with him was not only the matriarch of the Jungle's hyena pack and her daughter, but also the shaman of the Kuatan Jungle and his apprentice. When the wisened gorilla pointed it out, Icarus turned and his face lit up. "Lana. And kids. Good for you to join us. Ajabu, Drivotra, this is my daughter Lana. And these two…" Icarus now points to David and Julia, and allows the striped hyena and the gorilla to see. "These two are Saul's cubs. David and Julia." The two cubs waved, rather awkwardly. Icarus turned to them and gave them a reassuring wink, his message loud and clear.

 _Don't worry about Kuendesha, kids. I've got you covered._


	9. Parental Disputes

Kuendesha had finally caught her prey, and good thing too as it had taken much longer than she originally planned. _So old, yet so much fight in him. I'm glad I didn't try this when he was in his prime._ She thought as she began to drag the kill back to the Tree of Conception, fighting every urge to dig into the meat right then and there. Her cubs will need the extra energy for what she has in store for them today. _They'll learn not to make me worry like that again,_ she thought as she began to formulate ideas for a suitable punishment. However, upon dragging the wildebeest up to the den where her cubs were grounded, she discovered something that made her fur stand on end.

Specifically, that her two cubs weren't where she told them to be. Her blood boiled, and if anyone could see her right now, she would probably have looked more like a demon from hell than any living creature. And right now she felt exactly like that; she would have to calm herself if she wanted to even think about talking to her cubs. _I shouldn't be angry at them. This is Icarus's doing! I know it is! He's undermining me to my cubs!_ And like that, Kuendesha's blood was boiling again as she left the wildebeest behind and raced off in the direction that she last remembered Icarus trotting off to. As she ran, her vision began to go red, her anger increasing with each step, until she finally found who she was looking for. And they hadn't noticed her yet.

"Now, Lana and friends. What did you learn today?" Icarus asked, and from the pondering looks of the cubs they were clearly trying to search for the best answers. David spoke up first. "Um… well, we learned that hyenas aren't the smartest animals around. Nor do they like to negotiate." Kuendesha couldn't believe how cavalier he was acting, especially as he was blatantly disobeying her. Icarus laughed. "Well, I could have told you that. And I'm sure Drivotra and Asante would have gladly told you that, too." Icarus said, prompting the other cubs to join in the mirth. Akato spoke next. "We also learned that the shaman's powers are weird." Masika chimed in as soon as his sentence was finished. "And cool. I wish we could make the rain fall when we want it too." At that, Icarus looked over all 5 cubs with him. "Those powers may be cool, but all five of you, as well as the other cubs in the pride, possess something even greater than power over the Order of Nature." At that, all five of them went silent, out of awe. "We do?" Lana asked?

"Yes, especially you, David and Julia, due to being heirs to the kingdom. But all lions have a certain power, greater than any force that the Order of Nature can muster. And that is the power to rule the land and determine the law which the other animals follow. Ajabu and his apprentice Siri; for all of their spiritual powers, they have such little freedom and control, despite all of their power. But you cubs? You are the next generation of the Pride, the next generation that will guide in a better future. Mostly because you won't have the taint of a bad past…" Icarus had trailed off at that last part, the memories of his spiritual brother flowing right back into his mind. Tears came to his eyes, even though his mind told him not to let it happen.

"Daddy?" Lana asked, concern in her voice at sudden clamming up that Icarus just went through. Icarus shook his head, clearing his mind and refocusing on his cub and her playmates. But he wouldn't be focused on them for very long, as the roar of an angry lioness broke his concentration. Kuendesha's roar.

"Icarus!" She shouted, as though she was his mother as well. Icarus was… not pleased about that. "What do you want?" He asked curtly. "My cubs." She said, simply yet angrily. "As the heirs to the kingdom, they can not be kept from royal lessons. Otherwise they will never learn to rule a kingdom." Icarus logically explained, though there was clearly an edge to his voice. An edge that Kuendesha was not about to back down from. "They were grounded. After sneaking off and deliberately disobeying me, they had been grounded for a month! And you snuck them out of the den." At that, Lana spoke up "No, I did. I was the one to go get them and bring them here. Daddy had nothing to do with it, and didn't even know I was even showing up." She tried, and Kuendesha turned her anger to the princess. "So he put _**YOU**_ up to it! I can't believe you actually did what your father told you to."

And there it was. Icarus was now visibly angry, a rarity for him in general but this was first for the cubs. "Lana, take your friends home and play some games. Kuendesha and I need to talk." He said. Kuendesha's eyes blazed with fury, almost turning from blue to red. "He is not your father! David, Julia, you two aren't going any-" Icarus interrupted her. "Unless you want to see your mother in the state I'm going to leave her in, I suggest you follow Lana." He said, calmly, but with a storm behind his calm veneer. Lana, without a word, gathered her friends and more pushed them away from what was going to be a definite showdown.

"Are you trying to turn my cubs against me?! Is that what you-" And once again, Icarus cut her off again, this time holding up his paw. His claws gleamed in the sunlight, and Kuendesha noticed how very sharp they all were. "Kuendesha, while I was walking home with your cubs they informed me that they didn't know Saul was a king. More importantly, they also thought he was just another male lion in the pride. Can you explain why they would think that?" He phrased it as a question, but the accusation was apparent in his voice. "I told them what they needed to know about their father, and that was that he was a good lion and one who cared about the pride he was a part of." She defended, but Icarus had already heard the full story from the cubs. "Yes, and what else did you say?" He lead.

And now Kuendesha realizes what he's getting at. "What I say to my cubs is my business, thank you very much." She said, angry that once again her parenting style was being questioned by who she thought was a weak-willed father. "Yes, and ensuring that the future of the Jungle is well taken care of is my business. And it involves David and Julia, no matter what you may think." At that, Kuendesha can no longer contain herself.

"And no matter what you may think, _**I**_ know what's best for _**my**_ cubs! I am their mother, not you! I suggest you stay out of my den, and worry about your own slutty daughter!" Kuendesha more roared than demanded, and hearing his daughter insulted in that way, Icarus loses it too. "THEN YOU GET OUT OF _**MY**_ KINGDOM!" Icarus said, getting the attention of the other animals that might have been around with his roar. Kuendesha simply stared at the dark lion, his fur bristling and his mane puffed out. It was only at this moment of his anger that she could see that he was quite a bit taller than her and, though he wasn't as muscular as Saul, was still quite well-built and his muscles looked as though they were twisted from wire cables. He was an intimidating sight, Kuendesha had to admit.

However, one creature wasn't so intimidated. In fact, she saw this disunity among the Jungle Pride as an opportunity.


	10. Et tu, Caesar?

Once again, Kuendesha did not sleep with the rest of the Pride, even though tonight she allowed David and Julia to do so. Although Icarus had apologized for losing his cool like that, the damage had been done. She ran away, not wanting to hear another word from Saul's spiritual brother. Icarus would simply have to wait for her to cool off. But, today had been a long day, and Icarus was happy to get some sleep after it was all said and done. He would handle it in the morning. When he opened his eyes again, it was as though he wasn't sleeping. In fact, he felt as if he had been wide awake after a good night's sleep, and was full of energy. More pertinently, he felt something warm and wet on his paw and in his mane. As his vision refocused, he saw something really, really wrong. Lying on the ground in front of him, was the bodies of Tufani and Jamira. He knew it was them, because he remembered exactly what happened on this day. He also knew whose blood this was on his claws and in his mane. He would never be able to forget it as long as he lived.

This was the day tragedy had stricken Jamira's Pride. And it struck in the form of the yellow lion lying in a pool of his own blood. For what it was worth, Icarus had managed to defeat and kill him, giving him the death that he had just visited upon this pride. Blood for blood, yet Jambazi's blood had not eased Icarus's pain, guilt and rage at seeing his new pridesisters perish like they did. Pain, because they had accepted him and Saul into their pride without too much questioning and, for months, they had valued the two young males as though they were born to that pride. Guilt, for not being quick enough to save them and therefore killing the aptly-named criminal in revenge as opposed to killing him in defense of their lives. And finally, there was rage. Outrage at how any self-respecting lion could attack a group of unsuspecting huntresses just trying to survive and feed their cubs. Outrage that this lion had laughed as he killed them.

And, to Icarus's surprise, Jambazi was now laughing, even though he was supposed to be dead. In hindsight, Icarus was happy to hear what he had to say. But, at the time, what he did instead was simply place his paw on the yellow lion's throat, his jugular still pulsating under his bronze mane. "Go ahead. End me." Jambazi said, with no hint of fear that Icarus was expecting to hear. "Enact justice. Just as I have." Icarus stopped, and he now was glad to have done so. "You call what you've done _**justice**_?!" Icarus couldn't believe what he had heard, and this was even in remembrance of what he heard some feral lions say as they attempted to attack his birth pride.

Jambazi smiled, and continued speaking his last words. He was dying slowly and in pain as it was, so Icarus actually heard him out. "Now Caesar knows what it means to lose everyone that he cares about. Everyone that he swore to protect, but was unable to due to the cowardly actions of another. I would have liked to have killed that waste of life, but when he comes back to see his pride strewn about, to see what it means to have it all stolen away, and not being able to do anything about it; justice shall be served then." Jambazi had finished speaking, and closed his eyes, signaling to Icarus that he was ready and waiting for the finishing blow. A blow that Icarus no longer wanted to deliver, but did so anyway. He had hoped that this rogue was simply trying to buy himself some mercy, and kept hoping that as he cut the dying lion's jugular. He kept hoping that what the yellow lion had just said wasn't the truth, even as he mourned alongside the grieving cubs, grief borne of losing their mothers.

Oh, how hope was a taunting concept, because later, Icarus had saw Saul and Caesar bringing back a buffalo. A buffalo that would have been the pride's dinner, if not for what Icarus was about to tell them. "Saul, Caesar. I have some news." Icarus more stammered out than said. He looked down, not quite sure if he was ready to relay or not. "Well? Spit it out!" Caesar demanded, though he backed down a bit when Saul glowered at him. Icarus found his ability to deliver the news. "Earlier this morning, while you two were hunting, a rogue by the name of Jambazi had snuck into the den and murdered the Pride whilst I was away with the cubs. I… was unable to save them." Icarus finished the deliverance, and had to fight back tears. Tears of sadness and guilt at first, but soon they became tears of anger and rage. Caesar's response had been the catalyst.

"Good. That worked itself out." All went silent, or seemed to. Saul had noticed the spark in Icarus's purple eyes, and it wasn't from the tears. "What? What did you just say?" He asked, calmly yet the breaking point was practically visible. Caesar merely explained. "I was just about to tell that cheating whore that she and those basic bitches she called her pridesisters had to leave today. I've found a loyal pride, and as far as I'm concerned they are no longer worthy of sleeping in my den. But since Jambazi did me a solid and took out the trash, I should thank him." Icarus couldn't believe what he just heard, though he could now understand why Caesar had suddenly become so distrustful of Jamira, even though she and her lionesses were perhaps some of best and kindest lionesses around. But before he could stop himself, Saul asked the question Icarus had been thinking.

"Who is Jambazi?" _Yes, what was Jambazi to you? And why was he hell-bent on hurting you in any possible way he could?_ Icarus thought, and then regretted Caesar's answer. "Just the son of some disobedient slut, a weakling male just like his father. His mom thought she was too good for me, and that she was going to learn the meaning of the word 'no'. How sudden, considering she was saying yes to every other male that walked her way. I showed her, though. And her dumbass pride for thinking they were going to somehow step up to a lion like me." He ended that with a mocking laugh, and that was the point where Icarus roared in rage. He hadn't realized that he had attacked Caesar so suddenly; his claws had unsheathed and his teeth were tearing through the red mane before he had realized he was doing it. It didn't matter to Icarus that Caesar was the better fighter; right now he was as much of a killer and troublemaker as Caesar was and Caesar realized that all too soon.

He was trying to retreat in short order, unable to gain the advantage during Icarus's attack. He couldn't dodge fast enough, or block effectively enough, to stop the normally calm and level-headed dark lion from turning him into a scratching post. Before Icarus could register that he was assaulting the remorseless lion, he was no longer swinging and slicing at flesh but instead looking at a fleeing lion, one who was just barely outrunning his attacker. That is, until Caesar jumped over a ravine that Icarus, in his blind rage, realized would be too dangerous for him attempt. As it was, Caesar barely made it to the other side with out taking a fatal plunge himself. Seeing the unrepentant thug escape, Icarus calmed down and settled for having exposed the coward's true colors at that moment.

As the world flashed white, Icarus could just barely make out the shocked, yet proud, expression on Saul's face.


	11. The Jolly Prankster

Icarus slept in, due to jarring awake the night before. Lana didn't so much as stir, despite being thrown off her father's head with his movement. He wondered how she could sleep through that happening, but he was just happy that she wasn't hurt. And when Lana woke up, she didn't even so much as show signs that he had caused her pain. To the point that she wondered what ailed her father enough to skip morning lectures on this day. Either way, this meant she could surprise Magnus with an early visit and a prank. However, as she crossed the border into the Goldlands, she was unaware of another feline presence.

And that presence, a leopard, quickly raced back into the Goldlands, making his way towards the Zebra Plains and sifting through the brush that coverend the entrance of the underground cavern that had, at one point, served as a den for Mato and his family. Now, it was a den for Blood's surviving family. And waiting for him was Blood's favored son Iago. "Iago? Hey, Iago!" He called out, not quite seeing where they were and unsure who, if anyone, was home right now. Until Iago stepped out of hiding, on a ledge just above him. "Are you alone?" He asked. And the leopard responded with a question of his own. "Are you?" And at that, the weedy cub smirked, a toothy leer that could have easily been made by Blood himself. "I take it that Lana strutted her sweet little ass back here, am I right?" The spotted feline laughed to himself. "You know it. So, can I eat her?" He asked, with all of the glee of a cub being shown his favorite meal.

Iago raised his eyebrow, his message being conveyed without his having to say anything. "Of course, I mean if she rejects you again." The leopard chuckled awkwardly, hoping that he doesn't decided to sic the wild dogs on him for infringing upon his interests. "Don't worry, Mercutio, you'll get to eat a lion cub, you can be sure of that." _And I can be sure you won't tell Mato who sent you, either._ Iago thought as the plan came together in his mind. "Tell me, is that tiger doing his part?" He asked, not quite sure if all loyalties were where they should be placed. Mercutio simply smirked. "Of course. Cano would do anything to stick it to a lion. He's already gained their trust, so now comes the easy part." He informed, bringing a cocky grin to Iago's face.

As the two young felines concocted their scheme, Lana had made it to Ivory Tower and marveled at how beautiful it was in the morning light. As she entered the den, she was surprised that everyone was already out and about, with the exception of Malka and the cubs, who were clearly discussing the games they were going to play, until they noticed Sefu looking at the entrance. "Hi, everybody." Lana greeted, and once she had hugged everyone she affectionately nuzzled with Sefu. "And hi to you, Sefu. How are you today?" She asks, pinching his cheeks as she did. Sefu laughed, mostly at the fact that Malka and Othello still weren't used to the scruffy cub's energy.

"Hi Malka. Are you our 'adult' chaperone?" She asked, mischief in her voice as she did. Malka picked up on it. "Yeah?" He said, and Lana turned to speak to the other cubs her age. "What do you say we pay a visit to Magnus?" At that, Malka remembered something… important. Namely, that Iago was talking to a certain leopard and a certain dog. "Umm, maybe that's not such a good idea. We should… umm…" Malka realized that he hadn't planned an alternative, but there was no way he was going to let Lana walk to the pack's cave. Not on this day, after the plan he heard Iago, Mercutio and Cobarte devising for her. Thankfully, Jezebel came up with an idea.

"How about we go see what Chumvi and his friends are up to?" She asked, missing the clear, if momentary, relief that her eldest brother had plastered on his countenance. Malka, for his part, jumped right on the chance. "Yeah, I hadn't seen him in a while." Which was the truth; the yearling has had to be the one to watch Iago more often ever since Mato ordered Choyana to lead the hunts more often or risk being exiled. And Malka really didn't want to be in the den when Choyana came back from the hunt and didn't find him waiting on Iago's every whim. With his concurrence, the rest of the cubs set off for the Pridelands.

Within an hour, they had crossed the northern border, and were in the border lands between two kingdom's when they heard footsteps. And then a rustle. "Anyone else… hear that?" Khari asked, as Malka engaged his ears to listen. Othello simply shrugged. "It's probably Iago, realizing that we're going to see the Pridelanders without him." Malka's face dropped at that idea. "All the more reason we need to move." He said, his mood plunging at the mere mention of Blood's favored son. Sefu, though he could not voice it, agreed with Malka's sentiments. For Lana's part, she was curious as to why Iago acted the way he did, especially since he was the one who was actually loved and cherished by both of his parents. Khari, however, wondered how Othello and Jezebel could deal with being related to him.

As they pondered that, they heard the sound of running. This time, Malka whirled around to face the origin of the sound. And found nothing once again. "Come out, Iago! Or is the 'biggest, baddest lion around' to scared to face his big brother?" Malka knew that would draw out the prideful cub, and when it didn't Malka knew something was up. "That… should have done it. We've got to get to the Pridelands. Right now." Malka said, suddenly very worried for the safety of his younger siblings and their friends. As they broke out into a run, approaching the borders of the Pridelands, the rustling grew louder and louder until finally, something leaped out at them, causing all of them to panic and scream in fright. That is, until they heard laughter and saw that what had jumped out of the brush was not only a cub their age (and in Malka's case, nowhere near the yearling he was), but was also a creamy, mocha brown shade. His green eyes were filled with tears of laughter, but what Lana, Khari and Jezebel noticed the most was the weird symbol on his left shoulder.

"I really got you guys good." Chumvi laughed. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, but they had to admit that he was right.


	12. Home Problems

Nyota, Namana, and Nyarai dragged in the pride's lunch, and as they did they noticed that Icarus was staring into the lake, his face downcast in sorrow. But more than that, they noticed that David and Julia were walking up alongside him, offering their understanding and company. They had once again broken their mother's rules, but as the three huntresses got closer, they could overhear what the twins were telling Icarus. And none of them liked it.

"Icarus, um… hi." Julia nervously asked. The dark lion noticed that she was limping, and more pertinently realized that she hadn't been this morning. David wasn't in any better shape, but his emerald eyes held in them a steely determination. Almost as though he had made a decision, one that would have far-reaching consequences. The black-maned lion could almost see the thoughts going through the boy's mind; could he be steered from the path that Icarus knew Saul's son had chosen all too well? "What did she do to you two?" Icarus asked, not realizing that he had let it slip that he knew exactly why they were limping.

"Mom punished us even harder for disobeying her. She hurt us." Julia said, tears coming to her eyes. That much wasn't in question. He had heard Kuendesha lose her temper, though he pretended to be sleeping. He had resolved to simply do what Nyota and some of the other lioness suggested, and simply let Kuendesha raise her cubs as she saw fit. But seeing this; the fear they had of their mother; the anger of having to simply take it. It reminded him of all the times his own mother used corporal punishment on him, Saul and the other cubs of their birth pride whenever just one of them displeased her. And, in those memories, he always remembered how angry it made him to receive such physical punishments. And seeing Julia so afraid to even tell someone what has happened to her…

"Where is your mother-" And to Icarus's surprise, David had cut him off. "Kuendesha is not our mother! Even if she gave birth to us, she is no longer worthy of being our mother!" Icarus was shocked at David's outburst, but when he saw Julia silently concur with her brother's assessment it was then that he realized that it was worse than he imagined. He had never felt it his place to ask about their home life, but it was clear that what bled over into the pride's eye was merely the tip of the iceberg. If he asked, what answers would he get? "How can you say that about your mother? She just wants what-" And Icarus was cut off again.

"Before you even say that: No, she doesn't. Because if she did, why can't she tell us who exactly our father is? Why oes she beat us for merely suggesting he wasn't exactly who or what she told us he was?" Icarus couldn't argue that, even if he was playing devil's advocate. In fact, he often wondered that himself. "And, if we really are royalty, why doesn't she let us learn how to do the things that is expected of kings and queens?! Why does everything have to revolve around her and her alone!? She doesn't want what's best for us! She wants what's best for her!" David declared, having finally found the courage to raise his voice while speaking to an adult. Although Julia wasn't nearly brave enough to show it, she firmly agreed with her brother and looked to Icarus with pleading eyes. "All we want is for her to just ease up and give us our space. Just let us have our friends, without telling us who is a good influence and who isn't. We just want to be able to choose for ourselves." She said, her sapphire eyes so similar yet so different from her mother's. David's emerald eyes, however, burned with the same passion as Saul's did, and he was going to use that to argue his point.

"Julia, you know how 'mother' is. And you know how she'll react when someone tries to so much as ask her why she does what she does. I don't think it's worth the effort; let's just move in with Icarus." He said, and though Icarus said that he would gladly allow them to be part of his family, as Saul was in spirit, he also remembered exactly what the other lionesses of the pride thought about interfering with another parent's cub. And how he himself knew his own mate wouldn't approve of him essentially telling another mother how to raise her cub.

However, what Icarus didn't know was that his mate, as well as the mothers of two other cubs within the Pride, had overheard everything the twins had said to the king. And though the dark lion would hesitate on making a decision, considering all of the factors, the three mothers present had already made one for him. Though the cubs wouldn't tell everything, they had said enough; they knew Kuendesha could be a control freak, but they had never known just how right they were about that. An intervention had been long overdue, but better late than never.

And they would hope the rest of the pride would do the same for their cubs, if it had become to intervene, much sooner than they were doing for David and Julia.


	13. More Than You Can Chew (Part 1)

Today had been a rarity for Malka; he was actually having fun and was entertained by his younger siblings. Othello and Jezebel, when Iago wasn't around, were some of the most fun-loving cubs, and just generally were allowed to act more like the cubs that they were. As he thought that, Malka also realized just how generally better the world was when Iago was around to bring down the mood. He felt as though everyone got along better and everyone was just generally in a more pleasant mood because he wasn't there to make the situation more tense. As Malka thought this, however, he also realized that it was perhaps his own dislike of his brother that colored his perception of how others felt about him. That said, it was certainly noticeable that Chumvi and especially Mtoto seemed to just in general be more willing to be themselves in Iago's absence; it seemed as though they were more relaxed and especially more accepting and receptive of Lana's flirtations and affectionate actions. In fact, Mtoto had seemed to become quite the social butterfly, and that was a change the sub-yearling chaperone couldn't just ignore.

"Malka, we're going to race to the top of this tree. Wanna join us?" Lana asked, and the looks on Mtoto, Chumvi and Sefu's faces said it all. Malka looked up to see Othello and Jezebel were already there, and realized that they had probably had a race all their own. "Sure. Why not?" Malka shrugged, knowing full well that he would beat these cubs in a race. However, he could not take his eyes off of the lionhead mark on Chumvi's shoulder, especially since it glowed each time Chumvi was playing and wrestling with the other male cubs. He wondered if that was the reason he kept winning at the games. However, he didn't have long to ponder that, as the cubs were getting a head start on him.

The yearling caught up with them in short order, his strides often counting for 3 of theirs each. But once they made it to the tree, it became clear that they counted Malka as another branch because they used him as traction to get ahead of one another. Malka laughed, even as felt the pricks in his back and legs as Chumvi, Mtoto and Lana wrestled for the advantage and the lead. Sefu had been a little smarter, bypassing the wrestling cubs and the yearling being used as a mat to get the lead and make it to the top without much of a hassle. It didn't matter to Malka who won. What mattered was that they had fun, for as long as it lasted.

Because, when Malka caught Iago and Mercutio's scents, he knew the fun was over. He regretted not going further into the Pridelands, as the area around the caves near the border lands would be the first place his spoiled brother and his lackey would look. After all, it was probably the only place in the Pridelands Iago actually remembered. He was about to quietly and naturally move the group to a different playground, until Chumvi said something. "Wow, a leopard and a lion cub travelling together. And they don't seem annoyed by each other, either." Mtoto, Lana, Jezebel and Khari all looked up when he pointed. While Khari and Lana simply rolled their eyes and Mtoto seemed to simply deflate at the sight, Jezebel appeared to steel herself in preparation. Malka knew exactly why, but what he couldn't understand was how she was able to do it, especially considering how much worse she was treated by the prodigal son. "Oh, that's fantastic." Malka said, his mood taking a nosedive. He considered simply cutting his losses and moving away from the approaching felines, but then he also remembered how well that worked out last time and that they would simply follow them. And then Malka would get into even more trouble with his mother.

"What do you want, Iago?" Malka snapped, without even looking at his scrawny half-brother. "First of all, _I'll_ tell _you_ when you can speak, so shut the hell up." Malka might have considered taking exception to that, but Mercutio's low growl sent the message loud and clear: _Choose your battles, kid_. Iago, satisfied at seeing Malka back down, turned his attention to the female cubs present that weren't related to him. "And second, I've got something to say to the princesses. And it doesn't involve any of you punk-bitches, so begone!" He said, turning his venomous tone onto the younger male cubs. Both Sefu and Mtoto's expressions hardened at the rude cub's words, but it was Chumvi who stepped forward. "I don't much like your attitude." He said, his voice implying all sorts of danger, which only infuriated Iago. "And who told you to speak? Why don't you sit your dumb bitch-ass down somewhere, drop the base from your voice and respect your elders." As he said this, Mercutio directed his glare at the mocha-colored cub, and maybe Chumvi would have shrunk back at the sight of this fully-grown feline like Mtoto and Sefu did. That is, if not for one detail.

"See this?" Chumvi showed the lionhead mark on his shoulder. Iago and Mercutio looked at each other, and chuckled. "You got a shit-stain on your fur. Surprised it don't blend in." Iago jested, while Mercutio simply sneered at how proud Chumvi was at the mark on his shoulder. "Yeah, and this stain means that I'm the Leader of the Lion Guard. Specifically, that makes me the Fiercest Lion in the Pridelands. Where you're currently standing." Iago scoffed. " _Hah!_ So the hell what? That don't mean shit; I'll beat you down in your den in front of your mom, and then make her give me a back rub. I don't care who or where you think you are. So before you open your mouth to me again…" On Iago's cue, Mercutio pinned Chumvi down with his paw. "Better know who you talking shit to." But to Mercutio and Iago's surprise, Chumvi didn't back down. In fact, he did exactly what he was warned NOT to do, and that was to open his mouth.

And when he did, he unleashed the Roar of the Elders, rocketing Mercutio up and away. Upon seeing the Spirits roaring in unison, Iago became very afraid. Meanwhile, the other cubs and Malka stood in awe of seeing what the Roar of the Elders could do. Lana and Khari even went so far as to break out into cheers at the awesome power they had just witnessed, from a cub their age, no less.

As soon as the Roar was finished, and Mercutio was nowhere to be found, Chumvi got back up and closed the distance between himself and Iago. It took all his composure to not laugh at Iago's sudden change in behavior; he now realized that he was one scrawny, weedy cub against the Fiercest of the Lion Guard, the prince of the Goldlands and another male cub who the former two clearly respected as their equal, as well as his much bigger teenaged brother Malka. If the female cubs present joined in, that would amount to a 6-on-1 situation. And he knew full well how much use Othello and Jezebel would be in this situation; that is, absolutely none.

It didn't take Iago very long to make his decision.


	14. The Concerned Father

Mercutio limped into the Kuatan Jungle, which appeared darker than usual due to the dry season and the fact that it was late afternoon. _How can a mere cub, of any kind, roar like that?!_ He wondered, as he found climbing a tree to be rather difficult at the moment. His right leg hurt like all hell every time he moved it, and his back creaked and ached every time he ascended from branch to branch. And the pain only made him angrier and angrier as it jolted through his system with each step and each motion. He was thankful that he had reached his destination and that his prey was still where he left and not stolen again like last time. _Damn lions,_ was all he could think about as he tucked away into the antelope he had been saving.

As he was eating, he noticed that the King of the Kuatan Jungle had made his way to the lake to quench his thirst. As Mercutio watched Icarus, he noticed that the well-spoken lion, despite his preference for talking and using oratory to get his way, was an intimidating sight nonetheless. He wasn't as muscular as his partner had been, but he was exactly as tall as Saul had been and his well-trained muscles were those of a fighter. Only other male lions stood a chance against him, and Mercutio was no lion no matter how fierce, brave, strong and fast he thought he was. Patience and wisdom would be of essence here, and if there was one thing Mercutio thought those two things were good for, it was getting what he wanted.

 _Then why the hell am I siding with someone like Iago?_ The leopard found himself thinking as he saw Lana approaching her father. She was her usual happy, bubbly and downright annoying self, as though she didn't just have a run-in with him this morning and had to be saved from him and Iago by another cub with way too much power. But, the leopard dare not make a move, for to do so would be to have to contend with Icarus. Normally, the lion preferred to use his words as opposed to his claws and teeth, but attacking his pride and especially his daughter would probably be the way to bring out his violent streak. And as he was now, Mercutio couldn't risk getting even more injuries.

For now, he would listen in on what Lana had to say to her father, especially since it concerned him and his boss. "Daddy?" She said in that sickly sweet way that just got under Mercutio's skin (so he knew it pissed Iago and Cobarte off to no end), getting Icarus's attention. The dark lion and cub shared much besides their annoying attitudes and arrogant belief in their own intellects and skills. "Lana? How's your day been?" The father asked the daughter as she took a drink from the lake. "Oh my day was fun. Chumvi showed me something awesome. He called it the 'Roar of the Elders." She said, and though Icarus wouldn't know it, he held the same expression on his face that the spying leopard did at the mention of Chumvi's roar. One of shock.

"There's… there's only one way he would have that Roar. He must be the Leader of the Lion Guard." Icarus said, hollowly and as though that team brought back some memories. Lana had missed that cue, and continued. "Yeah, he said he was the Fiercest Lion in the Pridelands, and as a result that meant he has a magical roar that allows him to summon the Spirits to do his bidding." Lana explained, clearly proud of herself for remembering all of that. Her enthusiasm and that scratchy voice of hers just made Mercutio want to vomit, but he knew he couldn't lose his focus as Icarus responded.

"That sounds about right. Your uncle and I have some experience with those five lions. I'm guessing Chumvi's team is also made up of the Bravest, Strongest, Fastest and Keenest of Sight, am I correct?" Icarus asked, to Lana's surprise. "You and Uncle Saul knew the last Lion Guard?" She asked, and Icarus chuckled. "But of course. Well, when my father was still alive we attempted to kill the ruling King of the Pridelands of that time to avenge my uncle's death. Taka and his Guard stopped us, but if there's a new Lion Guard then that must mean he's either dead or otherwise unable to perform his duties. Maybe that's for the best, though, because at least I know you won't have to contend with the consequences of my actions." He explained.

Lana then looked down, something clearly bothering her. "Is that why Malka, Othello and Jezebel's brother hates me so much?" She asked, and Icarus didn't follow. "What?" He asked, and Lana explained. "Iago hates me so much more than he hates everyone else. He keeps trying to hurt me, and Chumvi had to save me from him today." She relayed, though Mercutio swore she didn't want to, and if he thought any better of her he would have believed that she didn't. But, there it was. A change came over Icarus at that moment. "What exactly has he done?" Icarus asked, and Lana was prepared to explain in full detail, Mercutio made his move.

He had to warn Iago and Cobarte, especially if the darkness and bad intentions in his eyes meant anything.


	15. Icarus and Malka

For the Goldlands, the next morning came much quicker than anyone expected. In fact, quite a few lionesses were surprised at how fast the sun came up, and for some it felt as though the sun was down for only a few minutes. Then again, none of them felt the need to complain, as they felt as though they were well rested anyway. Malka, especially was happy and content as he decided against sleeping with the rest of his family. Especially given what would happen if he went home, for he would no doubt be punished if he made the choice. He only hoped Othello and Jezebel didn't get punished in his place, but he also knew that he was perhaps a little too hopeful.

As the rest of the Pride woke up and exited the den to make their way to the waterhole, Malka followed them. And as he did, he admired the way the mid-morning sun had made the older lionesses look. Granted, they were all nice-looking anyway, but on this morning Malka really appreciated the view. As they all took a drink, however, Malka smelled a scent that was distinctly… not a lioness. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew one thing was for certain. It wasn't any wild dog, nor was it a hyena or a leopard.

It was another male lion, and it was just Malka who took note of the scent. Both he and Mato looked in the direction the scent was coming from, and both swore that they saw a lump of dark chocolate fur buried within the golden, honeyed grasses. And as the two males stared at it, they also thought they noticed a black mane swaying in the wind. This was definitely an intruder, and intruders of the roguish kind were bad news. But, both Mato and Malka noted that this intruder was different than the ones they've seen before. He might just be passing through, or he might not be interested in the Pride. However, the both of them decided that it was just be best to wait and see as they started their day. Mato stretched his muscles, preparing for the daily patrol. While Malka went back into the den to watch over the cubs.

Just as morning seemed to approach quickly, so too did the afternoon creep up without anyone truly suspecting it. Then again, playing with the cubs and generally spending time with them was fun to Malka, and when they all exited the den, they noticed two things. First, the sun was high in the sky and their eyes needed a minute to adjust. Once they did adjust, all of the young lions in front of them recognized the second thing. And no, it wasn't that Lana was back or that she looked solemn and serious for a change.

Rather, it was the adult lion next to her. Malka knew, as soon as he laid eyes on him, who he was despite not knowing anything about him. This lion was undeniably Lana's father; the dark chocolate fur, the luxurious jet black mane, and, now that Malka could see them clearly, lavender purple eyes had all been translated perfectly on to Lana, as though the Spirits had taken these traits from this lion and put them onto a female cub. More than anything, Malka and the cubs took note of just the way this lion carried himself. There was an air of intellect and stateliness about him that conveyed a calm, collected philosopher, but Malka and especially Sefu suspected that there was much more to him than a well-spoken lion. He looked over everyone present, from the yearling that stood before the rest of the group as a sort of barrier, to Sefu and Khari as they cowered before the huge, dark stranger who nonetheless looked like the familiar face they had been playing with on a regular basis. They didn't know why, but they both felt as though they should be afraid.

"You two must be Khari and Sefu. Lana has told you much about you two. I was also told that your father is nothing like your grandfather. That… remains to be seen." He said, and the smooth voiced lion looked to the yearling, the hardness of his resolve clear in his eyes. "And you must be Malka. My daughter speaks highly of you, and your younger siblings Othello and Jezebel. But, as I'm sure you know, it's your brother Iago who concerns me the most. Where is he?" Icarus said, and the venom with which he said Iago's name could have poisoned the elephant herd three times over. Malka hid a smirk; he now knew full well what Icarus was here for, and was happy Lana finally told her father about Iago's behavior.

"Of course. Right this way…" Malka trailed off, and Icarus caught on. "Icarus. King of the Kuatan Jungle, proud father of that beautiful princess right there." He said, and Lana's eyes sparkled with pride. "Stay here, enjoy your day with your playmates." He said, before signaling to Malka to lead the way. As the yearling lead the dark lion to the zebra plains, and cleared away the brush that was obscuring the entrance to the makeshift den, Malka couldn't help but hope that Iago would do something to deserve the calculated lion's wrath. _Kill him. Please, kill him._ Malka thought as Icarus took a deep breath and prepared to use his first resort: words.

But, what Icarus saw made him realize that words might be ineffective here.


	16. More Than You Can Chew (Part 2)

Icarus was not deterred. Not even as he saw the cave lined with rows and rows of wild dogs, with the largest one (no doubt in his mind that the biggest one there was Cobarte and therefore the alpha male of the pack) sitting beside the light yellow lioness and her eldest son. Icarus knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were Choyana and Iago, and he also counted 50 wild dogs in total, not counting Cobarte. And as he was counting, he noticed that not one of them fit the tawny-brown description of Magnus or his older sister Mala, for there were only dark red furs to be seen among the canines. At the foot of these rows of canines, sat a leopard, who was clearly no older than 3 years of age.

More than the sight of three different predators gathered together under one den, Icarus was taken aback by the sheer fealty that the dogs and the leopard had for this lioness and her cub. Lana hadn't exaggerated on that fact one bit; it looked as though the idea of anyone of them displeasing Iago or anyone he deemed his equal was a completely foreign concept. A foreign and very much taboo and unspoken concept that no one would even dare to think when he was alone under the cover of night, let alone discuss at all. _Say this about that 'Blood' character: he knew what he was doing to ensure his chosen one would always have a base of power._ Icarus thought, and as he thought this Malka bared his teeth.

"Iago! What the hell is all of this!? Where is Othello and Jezebel?!" The yearling demanded, not even caring about the growls and vicious jeers of the pack. Seeing and hearing firsthand just how much hatred the two brothers had for each other surprised Icarus, even if Lana had told him beforehand just how bad the relationship between these two were. Iago clearly didn't take being spoken to in that way too well, but Cobarte especially seemed as though he would like nothing more than to tear into Iago's older brother, though one look from Icarus said it all. _I'm not just any lion, so you know._ Cobarte got the message, as he deferred his response to Iago. "I could ask you the same thing, _big bro._ Especially since you failed to tell me that someone was intruding on _my_ kingdom." _His kingdom?_ Icarus thought, wondering just how someone this un-ironically arrogant could truly have any sort of followers, even inherited ones.

However, Malka's vicious smirk was what snapped Icarus out of his thoughts, as the yearling was about to drop a real bombshell on his weedy brother and his rather protective mother. "This 'intruder' is Icarus, the King of the Kuatan Jungle, the lion who killed Miran himself. And most importantly, Lana's dad." Hearing that, Iago's bravado and arrogance faltered for just a bit. In fact, it looked as though ice-water was poured into the veins of each and every animal standing opposite of Malka and Icarus. _So I'm guessing Blood told them about Miran, and why they should never take him lightly._ He thought.

"You say that like it means shit to any of us in here." Iago retorted, and though no one expressed it, Iago was wrong; it did, in fact, mean a quite a bit to all of the animals present, and Icarus had already seen right through the small cub's bluster. "It should, because what I heard from my daughter wasn't-" Iago interrupted him. "She only told you her side of the story, but I bet she didn't tell you how much of a brainless annoyance and an unashamed slut she is, did she? Did 'Daddy's little girl' also tell you that she's constantly arrogant, has almost no self-control and likes to make smartass comments to her superiors." Although Malka had to stifle a laugh at hearing Iago essentially describe his own antics, Icarus instead growled, and then raised his voice. "By telling me 'your side', all you've just proven to me is that _**you have no side!**_ " He said, his anger finally bursting forth and turning the cool, calculating lion into a very angry father who was going to ensure that his daughter was not to be harassed. And if there were any doubters before, the sight of the angry dark lion convinced the dogs and especially the leopard beyond certainty that he had killed the Blonde Tyrant. Cobarte began to have second thoughts; he wasn't sure if this would be an easy fight anymore. And his pack might just run if they see their alpha struggling.

Iago however, wasn't convinced, and Icarus's fur bristling simply made him smirk. "Yeah, I'd like to see you come over here and say that bullshit." And, to the cub and Choyana's surprise, Icarus promptly ascended to the platform that the mother and cub were resting on. And to their even greater surprise was the way he did so. Although he moved with the deftness and sure-footedness of the felid he was, he also did so as though he were in no hurry, glaring at each wild dog he passed by. Not one of them felt it safe to antagonize him, as each suddenly seemed to realize how much larger than they he was and remembered that he was, in fact, an adult male lion and one who was very angry at that.

And, when he finally stood before Iago and Choyana, both seemed to realize that they were in fact much weaker than he. Iago's courage failed him, the dark lion staring down at him with the same purple eyes that Lana possessed, but right now were so different. These eyes conveyed a deep and terrible rage that he was barely in control of. Cobarte stood up, as did Choyana and Iago, yet when the massive dog stood his legs began shaking and he backed away, thankful that he wasn't the target of this lion.

However, Choyana managed to keep her courage, and allowed her motherly instincts to guide her feet to move between Icarus and Iago. "You wouldn't dare attack a mere cub, would you?" She asked defensively, and now Icarus turned his attention on the cream-yellow lioness. She refused to falter, for the sake of her son. "Stand aside." Icarus said, simply and as calmly as possible, yet with an edge to could cut diamonds. "Don't you dare lay a claw on him! If you do, I will-" At that, Icarus got closer, to the point where their noses were almost touching. Or would have been had Icarus not been so much taller than her. She crouched down in submission, and fear. "Or what?" He asked coldly. Tear began to well up in Choyana's eyes, her fear now overtaking her. "You'll sic these attack dogs on me, right? And that would be a problem, for all of us. But a war you'd be willing to risk and one you could fight, I'm sure. So, the way I see, you've got two options. Leave my daughter alone, and don't ever make me come back here again. Or, you can back up your words and your blusterous attitudes. So go ahead: _Make your move._ " Icarus said, his voice as though it were ice.

 _No, we aren't. No we can't. And no, we won't on this day._ Both Mercutio and Cobarte thought, and Malka enjoyed watching them sweat under pressure, as well as seeing Iago snivel in fear behind his mother like the cub he was. All animals knew that, now that everything Lana told them had turned out to be true, that a war with the Kuatan Jungle Pride would be disastrous for Iago's side. The pack was honestly quite busy with its own problems, and those problems were Mala and her followers. And Cobarte himself couldn't be sure of the loyalty of his own followers as it was, at least as it concerned loyalty to him and his causes in comparison to the safety of their own skins and that of their families. As for Mercutio, he began to wonder if all the kingdoms in the world would be worth it if he would not live to see the results of his labor. He began to question whether following Blood's son was truly going to lead to the luxurious life the dogs had talked about.

And if it did, what price would he pay in the process?


	17. The Beauty of Puberty

Some time passed, and Lana and the other cubs were adolescents now. Though Kuendesha hadn't eased up one bit on the motherly instincts, her two cubs were no longer small enough to be intimidated by her anymore, especially David, who was looking more and more like Saul with each passing month. Meanwhile, Icarus's own Nyota was pregnant again and just in time, as some of the other lionesses were also with cubs. Who they mated with was their business, sure, but Lana couldn't help but wonder who the fathers of the cubs were. After all, Icarus had formally mated with Nyota and was quite faithful to the ceremonial vows.

Lana, for her own ends, never thought she could get any more privileges than she already had, but boy had Icarus proved her wrong. Now a teenager and preparing for her first hunt, she wandered throughout the jungle, chasing a young mouse to relieve the boredom. She caught the mouse and held him between her fingers.

"Oh, how cute." Lana giggled, her teenage voice already dripping with the seduction that she would be capable of as an adult. "What must you be thinking, little guy? Before today, you were running free, living your life in the way you saw fit. Now, a being much stronger than yourself is tormenting you. And can even decide your very fate. You didn't plan on it, but yet here we are." Lana asked as she toyed with the mouse. She watched the mouse squirm, and struggle to get free.

Being royalty made her feel exactly like that mouse, as though much was expected of her simply because her parents just happened to have the throne. She couldn't understand why anyone would even want the stress of constantly listening to morning reports and having to figure out what to do with all of it, but such was her destiny. She was just thankful that her father wouldn't stop her from exploring other kingdoms until it was time.

She let the mouse go as she remembered that her friends would be up at around this time. She trotted her way to the edge of the shared border of the Goldlands and the Kuatan Jungle, her jovial, friendly attitude a nice harmony to the lush landscape. As she did she noticed something was… off.

Her friends were gathered there, as she noted. _Okay, David, Julia, Akato, Masika, Othello, Jezebel, Sefu and Khari are all here. But who's this one?_ She mentally listed the friends that she had played with since cubhood, the same group of friends that she had played after meeting the Pridelanders some time ago. However, there was now an extra lion there. And though he seemed familiar, he also seemed much different.

She was about to ask who he was, but then she took a better look at him and recognized that it was Iago. While it was clear that puberty was kind to all of them and especially the other males present, it seemed that Iago had gotten the scraps that the Circle of Life couldn't give to the others lest they be mistaken for gods and goddesses among feline-kind. Although he certainly has grown up, and his blood-red mane was more filled out than the other teens which even included a rather nice goatee that would be majestically filled when he was an adult, the favored son was still shorter and thinner than the other males. In fact, next to Jezebel, Iago was barely taller than her and was barely more filled out than she. And that meant he stood eye-to-eye with Lana. His short stature and slight build contrasted greatly with the brightness and vitality of his mane and fur, which Lana found odd.

"Long time no see, Iago." Lana said, wondering why now all of a sudden the favored son was so keen on joining them. She had an idea, considering it was next to impossible for him to hide how surprised he was that she looked the way she did.

And if her other friends were being completely honest, they too were shocked at just how much she had changed. As a cub, she looked quite androgynous, to the point where quite a few had simply mistaken her for a male cub. She was scruffy, constantly roughhousing with the rest of the males, and her voice was scratchy and rough. Not helping things was the tuft of fur on her forhead, which formed a sort of 'mini-mane', so to speak.

Now, however, even though she wasn't an adult just yet, there was absolutely no mistaking her for a female, even if she was slightly taller than the average lioness. Adolescence had been especially favorable to the dark lioness, as her features softened considerably, her eyes had replaced the cuteness of innocence with a seductive allure that could easily hypnotize most males under its gaze alone. Her body had lengthened considerably, just as the rest of the lionesses present, but unlike the others she was filling out with feminine muscles that had no doubt been carefully trained by her parents in preparation for her first hunt, as well as to fight alongside the Jungle Pride as it's Queen one day. What was more, she began to take more pride in her appearance, though Jezebel and Masika jealously suspected that she perhaps woke up looking stunningly beautiful. As for Othello, David and especially Akato, they certainly didn't mind waking up to see her dark-chocolate fur in the morning light, and wishing she hadn't outgrown her old habit of getting too close to others. They would always find themselves envying their mute friend Sefu, whom she still playfully nuzzled and hugged on a regular basis.

And seeing her hug Sefu, and seeing how much the blonde teen absolutely loved it, made Iago's blood boil. Hearing the others discuss what they were going to be doing today, as they had always done before, made him feel as though he were a total outsider, and he knew who all were to blame for this. He knew who was to blame for him not being the center of attention for the princesses, as he should be. Icarus, for daring to threaten him and his mother because his daughter was a flirty hypocrite who had the gall to retract her invitations as soon as a real lion was going to take her up on said offers. Chumvi, for humiliating him all those months ago, abusing power he didn't deserve and bringing physical harm to a leopard that knew who the rightful ruler was. Othello, for thinking he was better than his older brother and had some sort of right to flirt with and make moves on a lioness that was too good and beautiful for him, especially in his presence.

But, most of all, this goes right back to a lion that wasn't even present right now. Malka, for not only turning the rest of his peers against him, but then constantly undermining the destiny and way of life Blood had bestowed upon his favored son. But, just as Blood taught him, Iago was destined to have it all, no matter what others will think. And he was going to get it all, no matter who might object.


	18. The Askoka Scheme

Mercutio made it to his destination; Iago and Bocaza weren't lying about what he would see here. And 'here' would be Askoka Crater, if the lush fields and geysers dotting the barren patches of land were any indication. The place took it's name from the massive underground caves that were the inactive main spout, which housed the Pride that ruled this territory. Iago told him he was planning to attempt to tag along with Lana's circle of friends; a risk that the leopard thought was ill-advised given Icarus's warning. And definitely a risk that shouldn't be taken if Lana's circle of friends just happened to include Chumvi or any other member of his Lion Guard. The leopard didn't know much about the Guard, but all he needed to know was that they must all have had some sort of supernatural powers granted to them by Spirits that control the very forces of nature. As far as Mercutio was concerned, this was the only explanation for why a mere cub of any type was able to roar, and why said Roar was able to affect the world around it so heavily.

And if his theory was correct, and Iago was in fact taking his advice, then they were going to need more muscle than Cobarte's pack could provide. And, as the leopard was searching Askoka Crater, the muscle found him. "A leopard, in my fields? You've got guts, I'll say that much." Mercutio almost jumped in fright, but what he did instead was turn around, then the fright crossed his face. For the lion standing in front of him was undeniable. The off-white, yellow-tinted fur was filled to the brim with well-trained muscles that the king would definitely know how to use, and the, full coppery-bronze mane around his head only made him appear that much more intimidating as he was clearly taller and stronger than the lion next to him.

And speaking of the lion next to him, Mercutio couldn't help but think of Iago when he saw him. Not because they looked similar, as the lion next to the king was only about the same size as Blood had been, and his bronze fur and dark-chocolate brown mane looked to be proportional to the body this fighter possessed. However, this fighter was still smaller and weaker than his partner, and as such was not the one in charge.

"Zahir? Jabali?" Mercutio asked, and the larger of the two males answered. "That's _**King**_ Zahir to you, leopard." The lion with name growled, and Mercutio very nearly lost his courage. The other lion, Jabali, speaking didn't help matters. "And that's _**Chancellor**_ Jabali. Now state your business, including a reason we shouldn't kill you for trespassing, poacher." _I thought Bocaza told them that I'd be a leopard._ Mercutio thought as he stammered and stuttered his next words. "I am Mercutio, and I believe Bocaza told you that I would be coming, bearing a message from Caesar's son." He said, and to his relief the two males softened their expressions.

"Oh. Oh, man. Sorry about that." Zahir said. _That bird could have told me what this ambassador was going to be._ Zahir thought as he attempted to start over. Or rather, Jabali spoke for the both of them. "Anyone who is a friend of Caesar's is a friend to us. Welcome to Askoka Crater. I imagine we have much to discuss." Jabali said, as Zahir lead the way back to the den. Or, rather, the massive subterranean cave that served as the base of operations for this kingdom. And within the cave there were lionesses milling about and socializing; Mercutio counted 10 in all. What was more, he also noticed a younger male, about 2 years old from the length of his mane, watching over the cubs of the pride. And he was very bored, clearly looking for something, or someone, to entertain him. Mercutio was decidedly uncomfortable with the amount of larger, stronger predators all around, but Iago, Bocaza and, by casting his disapproval of Zahir's character, Malka had vouched for their worth, so he kept his courage to continue to follow. When they had reached what Mercutio was sure was the royal den, the discussions began. And he felt that he would need to be the first to speak, if only to dissipate his own fears.

"So, I'm sure Bocaza told you that Iago has been having trouble with a certain lioness and her father." Mercutio started, and to his relief the males in front of him had in fact been well informed. "Yes, and her name is Lana. From what I hear, she was indeed quite the mystery. Well, that is until it became no mystery of what exactly she was." Zahir said, and Jabali licked his lips. "Oh, just wait until you see what she looks like now. She's proof that the Spirits are real, and they are benevolent." He chuckled to himself, with the exact chuckle one would expect from lecherous older male. Mercutio's skin crawled, and he wasn't even a female, let alone a potential target. "That, right there, is why no one was quick to blame Ahadi for not trusting you around his lionesses." Zahir pointed out. Jabali rolled his eyes. "Like you have a leg to stand on. Why don't we ask Habari about your way with lionesses?" Zahir took a deep breath; he honestly couldn't believe Jabali had stooped that low as to bring up his former mate and the son that was never accepted into the Pride he was born to. And making him wonder if he letting said son go to the Pridelands with the white-furred, black maned visitor was such a good idea after all.

"Anyway… I am glad that Iago inherited his father's ability to scheme and plan ahead. I'm sure you've seen my current queen's son around the den." Zahir said, changing the subject. Mercutio was glad this conversation didn't break down. "Yeah. He's a strong boy, and seems like he's pretty smart too. Bocaza wasn't wrong about him." Mercutio attempted to flatter the king's bloodline, but something told him that Zahir wasn't proud of the hulking sub-adult being spoken of. "And he's capable of following orders. If it's reconnaissance of the Pridelanders you need, then Misuli should be able to handle it." Zahir said, with a tone that belied what he was thinking.

 _The key word there is 'should',_ the King mentally added.


	19. Selfishness (Part 1)

Icarus woke up, but he was nowhere near the Tree of Conception, where had lied down for a nap. To his surprise, he was in the Wastelands once again. It had been a while since a repressed memory had manifested itself as one of his dreams, but this one picked up right where his last dream had left off. He knew it was so because he remembered where he and Saul went the day after the darker lion chased off Caesar for his less-than-caring attitude towards his own Pride. Since that day, Saul treated Icarus differently, for he saw his best friend in a new light.

"Saul?" Icarus started, and he knew exactly what he was about to say, simply because he never regretted asking. "Did I… Did I do the right thing?" Saul stopped, which made Icarus turn to face him as they were walking side by side. Saul looked Icarus in the face, his eyes full of pride in his best friend yet disappointment that he's still 'soft', as it were. "The only thing you did wrong was showing that nimrod any sort of mercy and allowing him to escape." Saul answered, and then asked a question of his own. "Why don't you do what you did to Caesar more often?" At that, Icarus remembered pondering that question. And he also remembered the answer he came up with.

"Because it's too easy, really." He said, simply. Saul raised his eyebrow. "Too… easy?" He didn't follow. Sure, Saul knew Icarus had combat and hunting skills. Besides, he actually was Daedalus' son, and often got special training when he, Daedalus and Tsara spent time as a family. But what Saul had always thought his best friend lacked was the backbone to use it. And now he was going to hear why. "Too… easy? I don't understand." Saul said, and now it was Icarus's turn to stare deeply into Saul's eyes before answering. "Saul, as you know, I killed Jambazi. As big and strong as he was, as fierce and dangerous a fighter he was, you might have noticed that I wasn't even so much as breathing heavily afterwards." As Icarus said that, perhaps with a bit of pride etched into his voice, but Saul couldn't deny the truth of his statement. "No, you weren't. You didn't even seem like you were sweating at all." Which served to prove Icarus' point. "Perfect example of how easy it is to fight, how easy it is take someone else's life. And Jambazi was an experienced fighter, too. A fully-grown lion, fully capable of defending himself, died with ease to one who was simply willing to do onto him before he did onto them. Beyond the physical ease of taking a life, there is a deeper reason to why I say it is easy." As Icarus was talking, he had lead Saul to a certain destination. Saul hadn't realized it at the time, and Icarus wondered how he kept his own emotions in check with what he was about to show him, but he caught his cue and looked over the ridge. And what Saul beheld made his emerald eyes dim just a bit. Icarus's own eyes held quite a bit of emotions, especially considering how close he was to what they there were looking at.

For in front of and below them, at the waterhole that both of them played around when they were cubs, stood Tsara, the mother of Icarus, the surrogate mother of Saul and former mate to Daedalus. But the male lion with her was not Daedalus at all, which wasn't to say the two brown lions didn't know who he was. They would recognize his orange-yellow fur and flowing, ashy black mane anywhere. And from what they saw, the two cubs he was playing with were fathered by him and there was no question who the mother was. Icarus's own heart was breaking, but for once it would be Saul who broke down.

"Guan!?" Saul exclaimed. "But… But Tsara made us…" Saul's eyes filled with tears as he realized exactly what his adoptive mother had just done. And they flowed freely when he saw Gaun and Tsara kiss and nuzzle with each other, as though they had always been lovers and never had a mother-son relationship in their past. Icarus, himself teary-eyed, still had more to say.

"Yes, Saul, I had suspected all along. She didn't even openly grieve about Dad's death." Icarus' voice cracked as he said that, but after a pause he continued. "I had suspected what she was doing the day she told us that it was time for us to leave the pride. You were right, despite what I had said. What I didn't want to believe Mom was capable of. But there she is, with a new mate and cubs. As though Dad never existed. As though she didn't raise Guan alongside you, Tsavo, and I. As though she didn't bathe him when he was a cub just like she did to me." All Saul could ask was a simply, one-word question. "Why? After all we've done to make her proud of us, after all that she did to nurture us and after all we've tried to repay her and show our gratitude. Why?!" He sounded as though he were looking at Tsara's dead body, and now that Icarus thought about it perhaps that was the moment Tsara died to him. He would certainly never mention her again, but on this day Icarus found the ability to continue speaking.

"Simple. She did what was easy. She took the route that so many lions out here take." As he said that, he paused again. Saul looked up and could see that Icarus was wracked with his own feelings, despite the composure of his voice. "You asked how it could be easy to kill and be ruled by anger, claws and teeth? Well, now you see. It's the same way Mom could send us out to what she tells herself to be an uncertain future, yet knows full well is a probable death. The same process that allowed her to go through with sending her only blood son and his best friend out of the protection of her Pride, all for the sake of getting under what was once her son's other best friend." Saul was glad Icarus paused, for he had also came to the same conclusion as the darker lion did. And now that Icarus thought about it, it was at this point they both had decided the path they wanted to follow.

"Selfishness." Saul said. And Icarus answered his statement. "Yes, selfishness. The ability to not care about anyone but yourself. The willingness to do wrong to those you know won't retaliate, and not feel guilty about doing so. The audacity to see nothing even remotely untoward with what you're doing, no matter who you hurt. The temerity to believe that everyone, even the Order of Nature itself owes you something, and you owe no one anything in return. The mind that can only think about how to manipulate others for its own ends, and can only value winning without giving heed to consequences. The coward who will tread upon the weak, and then tout himself as the one of the strong for doing so for as long as he thinks no one with similar power is around to make him answer for it. All of this, is what makes up the very spirit of those who think to utter the words 'I don't care'." It was then that Saul realized exactly why those three words and those who subscribe to that philosophy.

And why he knew exactly which Pride Icarus was planning to take over, without any need for the darker lion to tell him outright. As the world flashed white, signaling that he was about to wake up, he did not regret what he said to his spiritual brother.


	20. The Gang's All Here

The scent of the returning cubs awoke Malka from his nap. Well, cubs was a strong word at this point because all of the cubs he once had to keep an eye on were now yearlings and showing that they would be the Pride's next generation. However, the one who constantly caught his attention, however, was the cub who wasn't born in the Goldlands. Ever since the cubs became a year old, Malka found his eyes lingering on Lana body, especially when she was walking away from him. Not only because she was beautiful but because she was also changing mentally. Gone was the flighty, flirty, androgynous cub who had problems with getting to close too people, and she was replaced with… well, with who she was now. She still had her friendly energy, but Malka best described her as being modestly arrogant. She knew she was smarter than a lot of her friends, she knew that she was developing into exactly what a future queen should be. She also knew that she was becoming a real beauty, and the way she talked to and acted around males showed just how much she knew that to be the case.

That wasn't to say Malka didn't appreciate her appearance every time she made her presence known. He hoped he wasn't staring as she approached. "Hey, Malka, come on. Sefu and Khari just told us about this really cool place." Malka raised his eyebrows. " _Sefu_ told you something?" He wryly remarked, and Lana couldn't help but smirk as she stifled a laugh. "Khari said that what she found will make you believe that he could talk to the cosmos themselves. You got to come see this." She said, and Malka couldn't help but follow as he tried to erase any impure thoughts he had from his mind. Once Lana and he united with the group, Malka made a mental note of who was all present, and noticed that Akato, Masika, Julia and David had returned for the first time in months. And puberty clearly hadn't forgotten either of them, and it made Malka smile inwardly just a little to see that Iago was fully aware of just how much David and Akato had grown.

And that he was also fully aware that Malka was now two years old, and his dark brown mane had fully wrapped around his head and neck. Though it wasn't as long as it would be when he was officially an adult, it was fuller than Iago's was at the moment. Indeed, it was fuller than any of the manes possessed by the teenaged males. What was more, Malka was now much taller and more muscular, he was the size he was going to be as an adult and he was perhaps bigger than Blood had been when he was alive. And that perhaps explained why Iago didn't so much as dare to misbehave as he usually would have towards him. But the defiance and fire in his eyes said it all: Malka had better not let his guard down just because he was the obviously stronger of the two brothers. In fact, none of them were safe from the ambitious favored son, but right now Lana broke the tension.

"We are in some serious need of koalas right now. Thankfully, Khari and Othello know exactly where to find them." Iago turned to stare at her, but Sefu's glare was all the warning he needed. Othello spoke up before any other exchanges could happen. "Remember the eucalyptus groves at the southern borders?" He asked, to which Jezebel and Julia both turned to face the middle child of Blood's family. "Yeah, and I remember Mom telling all of us, even Iago, to never go there as cubs." Iago rolled his eyes. "Maybe she told you not to." He said under his breath, earning an annoyed look from his brothers. "Anyway, the leaves of those trees are awesome. They can make you feel as though you're standing among the stars-" Iago interrupted Khari with a scoff. " _Heh._ I know one way to make you lionesses see stars, and it's good for… everyone involved" Iago lost steam when Malka growled at his interruption. "We can't eat the leaves directly though, am I right?" David asked, and it prompted Khari to continue. "No, it would kill us if we ate them. But koalas _can_ eat the leaves, and they do it without having any of the bad effects." At that, Lana now knew exactly where Khari was going with this.

"If I had know you guys liked koala meat, I would have shown you guys where Magnus and I keep our secret stash." She said. At that, the teens all looked at the dark princess. She then chuckled, a knowing and sly chuckle. "Oops, I guess it's not a secret anymore. Teehee." David and Julia raised their eyebrows. "But is this a secret to Icarus?" Julia asked, and one could almost feel Iago's mood deflate at the mention of the lion that had cowed his entire power base into submission with his words. And the others probably would have taken note of it if they had been paying attention to him.

"Maybe it still is, and maybe it won't be. It all depends on if you tell him or not." Lana said playfully, completely aware of the effect that her syrupy voice and eel-like movements were having on the males present. She especially relished the swoon that Othello and Akato couldn't help but emit, and though Malka and Sefu held their admiration in check, their eyes said it all. Lana giggled, as she turned her back. "Come on. Let's go." She said, leading the way. Iago considered following, but given the presence of Akato, David, Sefu and especially Malka, he wouldn't knew he wouldn't get very far. He was happy that no one so much as noticed him as he slunk away, and began to return to the zebra plains. At least, he thought no one had noticed.

Though Sefu had a bad feeling in his gut, he also knew he'd be unable to actually voice his concerns to his friends. He'd just have to wait and see.


	21. Imitation of Strength

It was nighttime as Lana wandered through the Pridelands. She was coming down from her altered state of mind, and it took her long enough to do so. After all, she had eaten two whole koalas, and the result was a state of bliss that lasted for the whole day. So she and Julia figured they would visit Chumvi, Tojo and Mtoto, and even considered spending the night with them. After all, the new additions to the Pride were quite handsome, and the two young lionesses could see why they were chosen for the Lion Guard. Although Julia had to leave early, Lana remained behind until it was dark and starless. Realizing that she was starting to lose her high, she decided that she'd rather sleep in her own familiar den. And so she set off.

She thought she had been unnoticed as she stalked through the night, even though she was unaware that she had in fact been noticed by two lions. In spite of her dark fur providing quite seamless camouflage, quite a few hyenas and two other lions could notice the teenaged beauty making her way through the fields. One of those lions was Sina, who had taken note of the teenaged lioness and noted how familiar her looks were, even if she couldn't quite place the resemblance. Sina did not follow because she had more pressing matters to attend to with finding Sarabi and Sarafina and getting answers for their behavior earlier today. The passing adolescent would have to wait.

However, the other lion that noticed her had much more time on his hands. He was a rogue, whose dark-orange fur was broken only by his disheveled black mane and his distinctive sharp-pointed goatee. He had seen Lana and Julia blissfully walking to the Pridelands in a carefree manner, and did his best to silently but quickly close the distance. His time in the Wastelands had taught him that silence and speed were virtues, and he put them to good use to get a better look at the very beautiful and captivating teenaged lionesses.

Now, as Lana returned to her territory, he followed her in a trance, her beauty causing him to almost unconsciously follow her every move, but he was aware enough to remain hidden at all times. For what would he say or do if she noticed him? How would he talk to her? And would she even want to talk to him?

However, he was quickly snapped out of his trance when Lana had reached the border of the Kuatan Jungle and heard a loud rustle. He manage to hide himself in time, but what jumped out at Lana was not an overprotective father, brother, boyfriend or pridesister. Quite the opposite, in fact, as another teenaged lion of short stature jumped out and pounced on the unsuspecting teen.

Despite being taken by surprise, Lana had managed to regain her bearings and send the both of them into a rolling fit of claws and teeth. She landed on her feet, just as the slight lion put the brakes on and skid to a halt himself. Lana immediately recognized the slim lion by his long face and vibrant mane. "Iago." Lana said simply, yet her deadpan voice told the entire story. She did not like this lion, and this lion didn't like the way she had rejected him.

"Thought you'd never see me again, didn't you?" Iago said, his claws and teeth bared. Lana, however, just was not impressed or intimidated as she spoke. "And I'm not interested in seeing you now. I suggest you leave. Really soon." She said, her friendly attitude completely absent and making her seem more like the fierce, calculated lioness her pride training her to be than the friendly kitten she was before around her friends.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that? You are beneath me-" Lana didn't even let him finish as she retorted. "Who is beneath whom? Especially since you're the one constantly trying to prove yourself to those who just don't care anyway." The dark teen challenged. And at that, Iago moved to the attack. At least he would have, if not for a certain obstacle. Said obstacle caught him by the leg and threw him down on his back. Lana herself was surprised, as she did not recognize her sudden ally.

A dark-orange lion, one who was clearly older, taller, bigger and healthier than the wispy aggressor, had just made his presence known and felt by jumping in at just the right instance. And at that moment, while he was pinned down on his back, Iago lost his courage. He was no longer interested in a fight, and the rogue lion perceived that as he bared his teeth and leaned down to speak to the bested male under him. "You will leave. Right now." The rogue said, his voice conveying social awkwardness but still lacking any sign of mercy. He had every intention of defending Lana with his life if need be, which spelled bad intent for Iago.

The lanky lion bolted as soon as he was able to move just an inch, with speed that would send a cheetah into a jealous rage. Lana almost laughed at seeing Iago's sudden change in personality, but right now she had other thoughts in her mind, which she would now voice.

"Who… who are you?" Lana asked as she got closer to the rogue. In the darkness of night, his orange fur and black mane made him look like a silhouette of a lion, but the light reflected from his blue eyes illuminated his features enough for Lana to see how handsome this stranger was. More importantly, he didn't seem like the kind who would have ulterior motives. The young lion looked at her, his ferocity replaced with a sudden awkwardness at having been addressed by something so beautiful.

"Oh… Ummmm… I'm just Ni." The lion stammered out.


	22. Father's Intuition

Noon was fast approaching, and Ni was making his way up the tree that housed the royal den. He had spent the night in the Kuatan Jungle, on the insistence of Lana as her way of thanking him for driving off the wispy offender. She had no doubt told her pride of him, and she also managed to convince the king of the Jungle to allow him to sit at their dinner table and eat with them. What should Ni expect? How would he explain to Lana's father exactly who he was and what he was doing that allowed him to be in the position to rescue her? And not to mention the fact that, in the end, he rescued her from a lion who had the exact same impure intentions for her. And for all he knew of Iago, he was also a prince who was allowed to explore and wander until he was old enough to formally inherit the throne. Looking at Lana and the way she was the center of attention, as well as the eloquence which she spoke and the confidence of her overall demeanor, there was no doubt that he wasn't the first male to be taken by her appearance.

 _The only difference between he and I is which one of us was accepted and rejected._ Ni thought as he approached the alcove in the tree that served as the den. Kuendesha and some of the lionesses were all having their fill of the morning hunt, each one feasting on one of the 2 large waterbuck that had been caught. Although David and Julia's mother stared daggers of distrust at the orange male, Lana's greetings directed Ni's attention over to where she, Akato and Masika were eating a very fat wild boar, now doubt saved just for the Princess and her friends. Ni walked over to the beautiful teenaged princess, almost losing himself all over again as he let his mind wander to his imagination of what she would look like as an adult.

"Well? You're gonna answer the princess, aren't you?" Masika said through a playful giggle, tearing Ni right out of his thoughts. He hadn't quite fully noticed that Masika and Akato were present. Nor did he even hear the teenaged lioness's greetings. Lana, however, just giggled at the embarrassed lion. "Oh, Masika. You're embarrassing him. You must be hungry. Come and eat." She invited, and Ni this time did so. He had never had wild boar before, but the meat was actually quite tender and sweet.

"You'll never believe how this guy got this." Lana said, gesturing at Akato. He looked up from his meal, her sarcasm not lost on him. "Oh, and you wouldn't have done the same?" Akato teased, proud nonetheless of what he had done. He then held his head high, his developing black mane already reaching his shoulders as he began to boast. "I'll have you know that Cano didn't even try to oppose me. He knew the hunting laws, and he knew he had broken them. And he had a choice: either relinquish his kill or lose protection from other tigers. As you might have guessed, it didn't take him very long to decide." Akato said, and he chuckled to himself at the thought of his own cunning and skill at throwing the weight of the Pride around. Lana simply rolled her eyes. "You males and your power plays." The dark princess retorted, and Masika giggled at the jibe. Akato, however, merely calmly retorted. "At least one of us was paying attention to Icarus's lessons."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. At that moment, Namana walked into the den, followed by Icarus and Nyota. "And you must be the lion my daughter told me about." Icarus stated as he and Nyota approached the orange lion eating with his daughter. Ni stood up, apprehensive yet masking it with respect, though that wasn't necessarily forced either.

As he looked at Icarus, he noticed that the deep chocolate pelt and piercing lavender eyes were the only other gifts he had passed onto Lana, in addition to her intellect. His dark pelt contrasted with the slightly lighter and more vibrant reddish-brown pelt of his mate, and he had the build of a highly-trained fighter that had eked out an existence the Wastelands. On the other hand, his smooth, well-spoken voice could almost make Ni forget that Icarus was the one of the two lions responsible for Miran the Tyrant's downfall. Almost.

"Y-yes. I'm… I'm Ni." Ni stammered out, his voice cracking with nervousness. He was hoping to the spirits that Lana hadn't told him more. And was relieved by the elder lion's next words. "You are also the one who rescued my daughter from her attacker. So Iago didn't get it after all, eh?" Icarus questioned, and it was Lana who spoke up when Ni's face conveyed his confusion as to who that was and why he was trying to attack her.

"He's my friend Jezebel's other brother. The ones that've been my friends are Malka and Othello. And yes, Iago really does hate me for some reason. He's jealous of my friendship with his brothers, or at least that's what it seems like." As Ni absorbed that information, Kuendesha began to make her way over to rogue male. Icarus, however, looked at her with an unspoken message. _I'll handle this._ He turned to the younger lion.

"Tell me, Ni. How exactly did _YOU_ know about Iago's plan? You were in the right place at the right time" Icarus had put a bit of emphasis on "you", as though he had already been informed about what he was doing and was now seeing if Ni would be honest with him or not. He became nervous, partly because he did not know much of anything about the small-statured male in question. But he was truly nervous because he didn't like the way Kuendesha's icy stare bore into his soul as though he were her prey. And she was just waiting for the signal to pounce.

"W-w-well… ummm… I actually didn't even know his name until just now. I just happened to see him accost Lana on the way back here." Ni was truthful, but he knew exactly what was coming before Icarus even asked the next question. "So you just happened to be in the right place, at the right time?" Icarus was now suspicious of the orange male, for the route Lana and Julia had taken was in fact the safest way between the Jungle, the Goldlands and the Pridelands. Away from the lustful, prying eyes of the rogues in the Wastelands. The only other animal outside of the Kuatan Jungle that knew of this route would be Magnus and, as Icarus is now finding out, Iago. _Maybe Kuendesha has a point; maybe she's right to worry_ , Icarus thought as he voiced his next question. "And just how did fate bring you to that path?" Icarus had asked in a way that conveyed that he already knew the answer, if only on account of the fact that he too was once a younger male. Kuendesha let out a low growl, and as she did Ni looked as though he was about to choke on his own nerves, but he took a deep breath before forming his plea. "Please, before I answer, I want you to understand. I have no ill intent towards her. Or anyone here."

Icarus believed him, but Kuendesha and to an extent Nyota did not.


	23. Selfishness (Part 2)

If Ni thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to right now, with a very angry and worried mother and her lionesses in his face. " _ **YOU ARE A DAMN LIAR!**_ " Kuendesha said, her fur bristling at the young male. He'd back away if he could, but his back was already against the wall. He was now wishing he hadn't stepped out of the cave after he had told Icarus his story. "I and everyone here knows exactly what you are after; what all of you males are after! If you think for one moment that I'm just going to allow you to waltz in and steal my daughter from me, you have another thing coming, boy." As if to show him exactly what he has 'coming', she bared her teeth in a low growl. Ni, against his better judgment, attempted to defend himself.

"That's not what I'm here for at all. I never intended to-" Kuendesha mocked his timid, nerdy voice as a way of interrupting him. Even Miasa, Namana, and Nyarai had to double-take at the immature display. The look on Ni's face, which even Kuendesha had to admit was very handsome, would have been disarming if she didn't also that he was bigger and definitely stronger than the current diplomatic king. And she was not going to be fooled by whatever plan he had come up with. "I'm only going to say this once. Keep your claws off of my daughter, and away from the lionesses here! The others, including my friends here, like our king, and the will of the pride says Icarus is to rule. So in a perfect world, you will leave, _**today**_! But, if the world isn't perfect, you will be dragged out by tonight. It's your choice." Ni, for the first time, shows his displeasure at the way he is being spoken to. "There is no need for-"

And Kuendesha interrupts him. "No one cares what you think boy! I-" And now it's Kuendesha's turn to be interrupted, by Icarus. "That's enough Kuendesha. You've said more than you need to." The looks on the faces of Miasa, Namana, and Nyarai told Icarus everything he needed to know, but they would certainly try to change his impression. "Icarus, we're only here to ensure Kuendesha doesn't do anything to Lana's guest." Nyarai tried, but she knew how dubious that statement was just as much as Icarus did. He pointed to the main den just above, signaling for the three of them to give him some alone time with Kuendesha and Ni. As soon as they did, he turned his sight towards the sub-adult.

"I am so sorry for how Saul's queen is acting. She's still recovering from losing him." _She's a queen here!?_ Ni thought, not liking the fact that someone with power in this kingdom distrusted him so. "Please, stay as long as you like. You are my daughter's guest, and she vouched for your character. As far as I am concerned, that's good enough for me." Icarus directed that last statement more to Kuendesha than to Ni, but Ni managed to take the hint, bowed, and reentered the main den. Especially since he could sense the showdown that was about to happen.

And it would be Kuendesha to make the first move. "How can you let your child tell you what to do like that!?" She started, but Icarus' low growl told her that he will say what he has to say. If that meant hold her windpipe closed so that she would not interrupted, then so be it. Kuendesha would rather it not come to that, simply because she knew who would get the better end of a fight between the two. "Tell me, Kuendesha. What exactly would you have done if Ni had decided he was going to have a bad attitude, too, and attack? While you were saying no one cares about his feelings, could you stop him from acting on his feelings?" Icarus inquired, to which Kuendesha stopped and thought. That bit of self-doubt was all the confirmation Icarus needed, and he might have stopped there if not for Kuendesha deciding to have an answer for his rhetorical question. "The young boy is a pervert, not a fool. He would not be stupid enough to attack a lioness whilst her pride is in the den above her." At that, Icarus laughed. A mirthless, taunting laugh that signaled his low opinion of the intelligence of the one standing in front of him. And Kuendesha knew exactly why he was laughing. "I never took you for a fool, Kuendesha. But what you just said showed just how little you actually know about others." He said, and Kuendesha becomes angrier.

"And what _you_ just said proved to me that you have your head up your ass! Lions aren't trustworthy, especially at this age! They will say and do anything if it means they get access to any lioness they want, and you're falling right for it. As for me, I am not letting some horny male leave his cubs in my daughter." _Look who's talking,_ Icarus thought. What he said, however, was perhaps much worse than what he was thinking. "And what if your daughter likes 'horny males'? Hell, what if she doesn't mind running off with one of them?" To that, Kuendesha growled. "She doesn't like males like that. I've taught her better. And how are you going to tell me what is best for her anyway?! You aren't her father." To that, Icarus raises his voice.

"Correction: you _**think**_ you know! But tell me, oh wise sage of motherhood, have you ever asked _**EITHER**_ of your children what they want? Or how they feel about what you're imposing upon them?" To that Kuendesha seemed to falter, but then she regained her resolution. "Why would I do that? They don't know what they want; they might make the wrong decision and then who will they blame?" She posited, and Icarus merely looked at her as though she grew another head. "So you have that little faith in your cubs? That little faith in _Saul's_ cubs? You think they are so incapable and incompetent that you have think for them?" He asked, but Kuendesha did not answer. Icarus scoffed at what he knew the real answer to be. " _Heh_. There lies my answer. It's not that you _don't_ know how they feel, or that you care _so little_ about what they think. It's just that you care even more about yourself and turning them into what you think they should be. And making them want what you think David and Julia want. But they don't want to be your little cubs forever. And know this because David and Julia both expressed to me just what he wanted. Right now they just want to be the teenagers they are, and wish you'd stop treating them like children."

To that Kuendesha retorted. "But, until they are officially adults, they are my cubs! And let's say I do follow your advice. What if they turn out like Lana?" Now that made Icarus mad, but he also knew what he might do if he decided to lose control. Kuendesha wouldn't survive the fall from this height, so Icarus took a deep breath.

"And what is wrong with Lana anyway?" He asked simply, yet his tone full of danger. "Males like Ni, Iago and that Sefu boy she keeps talking about see her as easy. Don't you see the way she acts? Do you approve of her being so forward with males like that?" Icarus rolled his eyes. "She's a very pretty lioness, just like her mother and her grandmother. And she knows it." He said simply. "And what about the fact that she thinks she can talk back to her elders like she does, and disrespect everyone who knows better than her?" Kuendesha accused, and Icarus shrugged.

"You know, thinking for oneself, having an opinion and not simply agreeing with someone just because they happen to have been living longer than you is not the same as disrespect." _I can't believe I actually have to say this,_ he thought as he said that. "Kuendesha, you will see. If you keep going the way you're going, keep treating Saul's cubs the way you are, you're headed for disaster, heartache and eventual loss of your relationship."

As Icarus turned to walk away and rejoin the rest of the Pride, he added one last part. "Take it from someone who has seen first-hand what selfishness in a relationship can lead to."


	24. Rogue-Prince

It had been three days since that Misuli lion visited their den, and Othello regretted not having the foresight to sleep at Ivory Tower with Malka, Jezebel and the other lionesses as the brute returned on this morning. "Hey, Othello! _**WAKE UP!**_ " Iago slapped his sleeping younger brother on the muzzle, jolting him awake. "I'm having guests over, so take your stupid bitch ass out of my den." Iago demanded. Othello stood up, his growl dictating clearly just how very angry and annoyed with how he was woken up. The glare from the younger, yet bigger brother intimidated Iago, and for just a moment the younger son of Choyana resembled Blood. 

"Othello, you should give us a minute. Maybe go find your sister and her friends." Choyana had spoken up, in a motherly tone, though Misuli's threatening presence had more than made it clear that she was simply telling him this so that he wouldn't challenge Iago any further. _This isn't over, you had best believe that._ Othello thought as he exited the den and took off into a run to Ivory Tower. He had gotten there quicker than he'd thought because as he was stewing and festering over the way he was treated, a really syrupy voice sounded behind him. "Hi Othello. I thought you'd be sleeping in today." It was Lana, herself just getting to Ivory Tower. And next to her was Magnus and… _Who's this?_ Othello thought as he looked at the dark-orange sub-adult standing just behind Lana and Magnus.

He waved awkwardly. "Umm… Hi." He said, with a nervous smile. Othello raised his eyebrows, but then turned his back to enter Ivory Tower. "Lana, I'm starting to have second thoughts." Ni said as soon as Othello was out of earshot. Lana simply looked at him, and it was all Ni could muster to not melt under her gaze. "Don't worry. I'm _sure_ the others would love to meet you. What could go wrong?" _I could run into another Kuendesha here._ Ni thought, but did not voice. Mostly because the others appeared before he could say anything further. First exited the lionesses to begin the hunt for today, and a few of them cast some very appreciative looks onto the sub-adult male. But the one who would express her appreciation soon appeared.

"Oh hi, Lana. Looks like you brought us a guest. A really special guest." It was Khari who spoke, though Jezebel shared her enthusiasm and admiration for the awkward lion. _Oh good. No one is suspicious of me._ Ni thought with relief, right until he saw Malka and Sefu behind the two lionesses who exited the den. "I'm Ni. And… I'm a friend of Lana's." He explained, and the lionesses giggled at the sound of his voice. _Why does everyone laugh when I talk?_ He wondered. And as he wondered, he noticed that Sefu and Malka were glaring at him with suspicion. Malka spoke what perhaps both of them were thinking.

"A friend of Lana's, eh?" Malka regarded, clearly a little put-off by the sub-adult male as he sized him up. Ni was no older than he, and they both were about the same size. However, he also didn't like how the lionesses seemed taken by his demeanor. _Am I… jealous of another lion?_ Malka thought as he ridiculed himself for feeling the way he did. Especially as Sefu didn't seem fazed by this awkward lion in the least. Although, given that Sefu can not speak, at times Malka wondered what he truly felt. "And where, pray tell, did you find this guy?"Malka asked. Lana couldn't help but notice the tone with which he asked, and decided to speak up for the nervous lion.

"I'll have you know that he stopped Iago from attacking me a few days ago." She said, causing Malka and Sefu to do a double-take. "Yeah, that's right. He pinned Iago down faster than he could yelp in terror, and made sure he knew what would happen if he continued to threaten me." Lana said, in a way that made Ni smile in modest embarassment. Although Sefu seemed to approve of what he heard, it was Malka who's whole demeanor changed. "Is that right? In that case, I think you and I can get along." Ni noted the complete 180 in tone that Malka just had towards him, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. He was happy he was no longer distrusted. Sefu and Khari especially seemed to be happy with this, as it now meant they could get down to business.

"Now that we're all friends, we can introduce Ni to that stash you told us about." Lana had to think for a few seconds, but then Magnus remembered for her. "Oh right. Don't worry it's still where we left it. And a few new koalas were added to the mix. You like koalas, Ni?" The teenaged dog asked, and Ni shrugged. "They're okay, I guess. I used to do it for the high, really. Until Dad outlawed that entirely." When everyone looked at Ni in confusion, he explained. "My Dad's the King of the Riverlands, first off. Second, enough of the koalas there complained about the fact that the predators were eating them and their babies and threatened to move out and let the eucalyptus leaves overgrow and poison the river and waterholes if something wasn't done about it." He said. Othello spoke up. "So your old man just caved in to their ultimatum?" To that, Ni shrugged.

"Well, it was that, risk them leaving, or hunting them until they were no more, and the last two would have basically had the same results. Mom and Dad loved koala meat too, so it wasn't like that was exactly an easy decision." He admitted as they began walking. Othello and Jezebel found themselves wondering more about his home life, if his parents were really that cool with eating mind-altering animals.

And as Malka and the teens asked Ni their questions, they smelled the scents of wild dog. Everyone present just assumed it was Magnus, who was leading the group and was therefore upwind of them.


	25. Words of Silence

Iago and Mercutio was leading a mandrill to the cave that Malka, Ni and the teens were all resting in and enjoying their koala snacks. Finding this mandrill was easy enough; they need only to find the one massive papaya tree in the border-lands between the Pridelands, Goldlands and Riverlands. Mercutio was gratfeul that on this day the Circle of Life deemed it necessary for them to win; he didn't know if he would survive the wrath of the Spirits if they had been invoked upon him again. But this mandrill submitted easy enough, especially after mentioning that Iago was Blood's son and he had absolute control of the pack of wild dogs that had killed Nguvu and drove Magomo into exile. That was trouble the young mandrill didn't need at this moment, so nothing to do but follow the orders he was given.

"Alright, Korofi. You know what to do." Iago said. And what Korofi was going to do was perhaps more cunning and dangerous than any type of direct attack. They were going to expose the innermost thoughts of that each of the gathered lions had for one another. And Iago knew that, once everyone knew what everyone else thought of the other, they'd turn on each other faster than the pack of wild dogs did to each other after Balatro's death. And why not start with the one lion who can't voice his true feelings, even if he wanted to. As Korofi readied the magics that the Circle of Life bestowed upon him, Iago awaited to hear Sefu's innermost thoughts. _Yes, show everyone what this retarded cat is actually thinking. Show Malka, Othello and that other orange shithead how low his opinion of them actually is. Show Khari just how unwilling he is to share his power with her. And show Lana that, for all of her flirtations and toying with him, that he sees her as the slut she is. And watch as they all tear each other to shreds, and the lionesses come crawling to me._

As Iago thought this, a burst of energy emitted from Korofi's staff. And though the energy was visible only to the young mandrill it nonetheless did it's job. Sefu's thoughts were laid bare, for all except himself to hear. And what was heard was unexpected.

~ _Lana, your name means mystery._

 _How ironic, for the day I laid eyes upon you all of the mysteries became known to me._

 _I cannot speak; my words will fail._

 _For no matter how I try, no word could entail_

 _To describe how you make me free._

 _For no one else can comprehend my silence._

 _No one else can read my countenance._

 _But to you, my feelings are no mystery._

 _To you, I am no defect, detriment or anomaly._

 _With you, I find myself in a trance._

 _I am a prince; the blood of a tyrant runs through my veins._

 _My mane is blonde, and the cubs of my father's enemies see it as a natural stain._

 _But not you; you see what's behind my eyes._

 _You see through the past, the machinations and all of the lies._

 _And you see beyond the crown for which that I am ordained._

 _Blood's sons live with their hearts so cold._

 _To them, it was all that he had ever told._

 _But you see through it all, no matter what_

 _No matter how the first son tries, your heart will never shut._

 _To win that heart, I know I have to be bold._

 _If I could speak, there is but one question that would ask you,_

 _Of all of the mysteries for which answers are due,_

 _There is naught but two questions_

 _That I would speak with perfect diction:_

 _Do I love you because you are beautiful?_

 _Or are you beautiful because I love you?~_

As the other teens heard a voice that they had never heard before, there was only one lion that they knew could possibly have that voice, mental or otherwise. In fact, it was the very lion who had been voiceless his entire life that they knew this voice in their heads emanated from. Although the conversation they were having skidded to a halt, and Sefu realized this, Lana had taken his full attention. The look on her face was… well, it was different. She hadn't expected to hear Sefu's innermost thoughts, nor had she expected them to concern her so heavily. But what she heard made her see him in a vastly different way. More than that, and more dangerously for the teens, it meant Iago had to change tactics. As he sprinted away, leaving Korofi behind to wonder what the young ex-prince was planning, Iago had just one thought in his mind.

 _Let's see how he thinks with 50 dogs on his neck!_


	26. The Dogs Howl

"Sefu? Is that what you've always thought about me?" Lana asked, still incredulous over what she heard from him. Sefu simply raised his eyebrows in a _'what are you talking about'_ manner. All of the teens and sub-adults present wondered if he knew what just happened, and that his inner thoughts were made bare for all to hear. For Malka, Othello and Jezebel's parts, they were very surprised that Sefu was capable of higher thought, as they were under the belief that his mutism was an issue with his mind and as such he would never be capable of living on his own. As for Ni and Magnus, it made them realize how much they had underestimated the blonde prince and had judged him merely by the outward act he projected.

But Khari seemed unfazed by what she just heard. As though she already knew what her brother was hiding. "You know, Sefu isn't mentally handicapped. He just can't talk." She explained simply to the dark princess. However, that wasn't what Lana was surprised about. "I never knew how much he truly felt for me. I had always thought that… well… I had thought…" And now Sefu becomes visibly interested, as does the rest of the group gathered. "You what?" Magnus said outright, and now Lana takes a deep breath. "Well, I was afraid that Iago might be right on some level. That maybe I wasn't as liked here as I originally believed." She said, to which Malka, Ni and Othello stared in disbelief.

 _Someone this beautiful and sought after is actually worried about not being liked by her peers? That's a first._ Othello thought as he remembered all of the criticisms of the dark princess the prodigal brother would wax lyrical about to anyone who would listen. For all that he constantly and actively disparaged and despised Lana, it was also clear that Iago was at least partly angry that he wasn't getting any sort of flirtatious attention from her.

 _That scrawny fool needs to shut his mouth and leave this beautiful, intelligent and above all kind lioness alone! I'm going to snap his damn neck if he ever decides to so much as inconvenience her again!_ Ni mentally promised, now having a real dislike of the small-statured favored son. He had seen first-hand what can happen when just one jerk decides to play the bully, and though everyone here seemed to have a genuine friendship and camaraderie with one another, he had also thought that true of his own group of friends. And remembering what happened to him, he vowed he would not let it happen to Lana.

However, Malka was the one who voiced his thoughts. "You actually give a damn about what Iago thinks? This is the same guy who has been trying to get between your legs just to brag to everyone that he did it first. The same guy who, because he's not getting any tail, thinks that he's going to ruin it for everyone? Ha!" Malka, however, turned deadly serious with his next sentence. "Trust me, Iago does not speak for anyone here, he sure as hell doesn't speak for me, and I know Othello doesn't agree with what he thinks." Malka then turned his attention to his sister. "Jezebel, remember how you and Mom get on to us about the fact that we don't let Iago join us during our hangouts? Well, this right here, is exactly why." Although Khari knew that this would eventually become a topic of conversation, Lana had never put much thought into the fact that she might be such a point of contention within Choyana's family. At this point, Jezebel speaks up.

"No, you exclude him because you can't handle the fact that he's competition, for lionesses that aren't sleeping with either of you, anyway. Call it for what it is, Malka." She said simply. To that, Malka and Othello looked at each other, then both shrugged. "Yeah? And?" Othello asked, causing Lana and Khari to double-take at the admittance of their motives. "We'd be lying if we said we didn't think of our female friends in that way, at least a little bit of the time. We're young males; I hope no one here is _just now_ realizing that." Malka explained as though Jezebel was a cub. Jezebel narrowed her eyes. "And you don't think Iago is also a young male, too? You always try to justify your own perverted thoughts, but you don't think Iago likes being around females as much as you two do, you brutish hypocrites!" Jezebel was clearly losing her temper at her two brothers, and it occurred to Lana that this probably isn't the first time they've argued about this.

"Yeah, but the difference is that we know how to behave around lionesses. He _does not_. And because he doesn't know how to behave, these are the consequences of acting like a fool." Malka calmly, but viciously, retorted. Jezebel backed off, but not for the reason that Malka and Othello thought. The canine growls that were just faintly heard caught everyone's attention. Magnus spoke up. "Cobarte!" He said, venom filling the teenaged dogs voice as his ears and nose pinpointed exactly from where the coyote-like dog was approaching.

"Ah, if it isn't Mala's little lapdog." The massive canine said, signaling that he was standing on the ridge just above them all. His dark red coat was complemented by the late afternoon sun, and that only served to allow the teens to see that he was alone better. Ni and Sefu bared their teeth, as Malka signaled for the lionesses to get to safety. "Ah, yes. Glad to see you do have a pair after all, you coward. Gonna finally fight me on equal terms?" Malka challenged the bullying brute of a dog. If Malka had thought Cobarte had finally found the courage to accept any of his challenges, he had been completely wrong. In short order, the ridge that Cobarte stood on had became lined with his entire pack, and it was then that the teens realized they were surrounded by the full force of Cobarte's pack, and they were vastly outnumbered.

"If you want to fight, let's fight then." And with that, Cobarte gave the signal for the attack.


	27. Consequences (Part 1)

Cobarte was the first to move, and he leapt right for Lana as his pack followed. He would never make it, as Ni slammed his clawed paw right down on the large canine's head. The dogs faltered for a little bit at seeing their leader be pinned down by the rogue prince, but seeing Cobarte getting the life choked out of him urged one of them to take the risk of distracting their leader's assailant. One young adult sunk his teeth right into Ni's left arm, causing him to release his grip on Cobarte to crush the gutsy dog's skull. Cobarte was now free, and seeing him slide out of harm's way allowed his pack to regain their courage and attack in force. Now Malka and Sefu join the fight, and it is quite clear that the three coordinated fighters together were certainly a match for untrained rabble of 80 dogs. Sefu swung his claws as hard as he could, putting the techniques his father taught him to good use as he slashed any canine that got too close. Ni and Malka paired off, watching one another's blind spots as they fended off the larger, stronger members of the pack.

Of course, some of the smarter dogs simply picked their spot and charged right for the teenaged lionesses. And perhaps that would have been a good plan if Khari, Jezebel and Lana hadn't split up and flanked the remaining dogs with tricky movements and struck with the accuracy and finesse of the huntresses they would eventually become as adults. Granted, the full force of Cobarte's pack was formidable even without any sort of clear organization or strategy, and the sheer strength of numbers made the fight tiresome and tedious for the young lions and their one canine friend.

Cobarte saw an opening. Lana was beating one of the omega males, and Cobarte had noticed that she couldn't see him sneak up to her. He remembered Iago's orders, yet at the moment all he could think about was the embarrassment that Ni caused him as he pinned the unusually large dog down with one paw. As soon as Lana was done with the omega male, Cobarte seized the opportunity to sink his teeth into the back of Lana's neck. The dark princess let out a plaintiff wail of pain, which made Cobarte chuckle with amusement at his handiwork.

However, as he watched her fall to the ground, he failed to register that the powerful roar that had sounded after hearing Lana's cry of distress was much closer to him than originally thought. And the source was the mute, yet quite large for his age, blonde prince. Cobarte barely had any time to react before Sefu's teeth were around his head and he found himself under the very angry teen. As Sefu rained heavy blows onto Cobarte's face, the coyote-like canine suddenly felt the power gap between a dog and a lion that no amount of size could ever close. He was fully prepared for the end, as at the moment he saw no escape.

But, fortunately for the alpha male of the pack, another moment arrived, and with it an opportunity for escape. Some of the remaining dogs leapt onto Sefu's back, and the silent prince promptly kicked out and snapped both their necks with one paw each. However, this momentary distraction was all Cobarte needed to get from under the wrath of Mato's son and sprint away in retreat. Seeing their leader flee, the dogs that could still stand follow in the withdrawal, leaving their wounded and battered to an uncertain fate. The battle was over, and on this day the dogs would be denied.

However, as soon as Sefu was sure the assailants were gone, he turned his attention to Lana. She was getting back up, though the back of her neck was bleeding and she was clearly being affected by the blood loss. He hugged her, placing his paw on the back of her neck hoping to stem the bleeding, though he wondered if that was necessarily helping either. "Sefu, you…" Lana started speak her gratitude, but her eyes rolled as she turned to face him, and he was able to catch her as she fell. Sefu put her on his back, and began to race into the western direction.

"Hey! W-wait up!" Ni called out, as he was followed by Malka, then Khari and finally Othello. Magnus, however, couldn't muster up the will to follow them. He turned around, seeing the broken and battered canines strewn about. _Those poor fools,_ Magnus thought as he checked for any signs that they would survive their injuries. Unfortunately, all 17 dogs strewn about were in conditions that a mercy kill couldn't come quick enough. As Magnus saw one teenaged female attempt to push her innards back into her stomach, he grimaced and averted his eyes.

 _Damn you lions and your petty grudges!_


	28. Consequences (Part 2)

Nightfall in the Goldlands, as Magnus walked through the golden brush alone with his thoughts. He had hoped he wouldn't have to fight any member of Cobarte's pack, for as he saw it this quarrel shouldn't concern his pack anymore. The day Blood entered the Goldlands was the day the pack split right down the middle, and quite frankly he wished that the lions of the land would just do as Mala said they had done for generations and simply leave them to their devices again.

 _Everything was fine before_ _ **they**_ _showed up. Our pack was happy, and not at each other's throats. Mala wasn't constantly watching her own back; constantly worrying about if someone was going to betray her or not! Mom would still live! Dad wouldn't have been exiled! And my life wouldn't have been dictated and overshadowed by some spoiled weakling of a pussycat who actually thinks he's a lion!_ As Magnus stewed over what he witnessed, all of the mortality that he would watch unfold from his hiding spot in the cave once the fighting started, he realized that he shouldn't be angry at his friends. Hence why he was visiting the zebra plains, and entering the underground den. And boy was he surprised.

It wasn't the fact that Iago was lazing around, chewing on a bone that he no doubt stole from a weaker predator. Nor was it the fact that Choyana was doing her son's dirty work and slicing up the best cuts of meat for her son. What surprised him was the fact that Mala was also there. And she seemed to be… actually at ease. "Mala? What are you…" Magnus asked, but when he spoke to her she turned away, as though ashamed. The older sister was hesitant to reveal why she was here, but Cobarte limped into view and got Magnus' attention.

"Welcome back to the pack, Magnus." Now _that_ definitely caught the teenaged dog off guard. "What?" He asked, hollowly and rather dumbly. Cobarte realized he didn't get it, but Iago standing up and approaching signaled that he would be the one to explain it. "Mala has finally made the right decision, and rejoined the side of Blood's dynasty. It's a cause for celebration, really." Iago said jovially, and that was a surprise to Magnus. But surprise quickly turned to questioning.

"Mala, there were many casualties among our kind. Did you know this?" Mala's angst said it all, but she decided to answer. "Such is war, Magnus." She said, that same defeated tone that he always heard whenever something bad happened and she was unable to do anything about it. And Magnus was tired of hearing it. "And, knowing this, you're going to join… _him!?"_ Magnus pointed to Iago, but once again Mala said nothing. Instead, Iago moved between the brother and sister. "And you have a problem with this? Your side of the pack has come to their senses. And because of that, they shall share in the spoils of my eventual victory. They will have what my father gave them when he was alive and took over. Why don't you do as your sister has done, and join the winning team?" Iago more demanded than asked. To which Magnus bared his teeth.

" 'Winning team', eh? So far, you and your father have done nothing but use and abuse any and everyone who has been foolish or ill-informed enough to work for your ungrateful, rude ass! You are constantly arrogant, constantly belittling your so-called 'friends' and just generally awful for the sake of being awful! And not to mention that you are constantly harassing lionesses _**who don't want to be bothered by you anyway!**_ " Magnus exclaimed, and Mala knew that eventually her younger brother would say all of these things to Iago. And she dreaded it even at this very moment, especially when she saw Iago's clawed paw rise to the side of his head. However, he then started grooming his protracted claws instead.

"Yeah? This is coming from the mutt whose best friend is an arrogant, annoying slut who shakes her ass for any male that looks her way? She says stupid shit, thinks she's the funniest bitch in the room and acts like she can kick everyone's ass. And this on top of being the same slut who flirts with my stupid-ass brothers and then has the nerve to reject me outright, knowing full well that she looks like a real bitch for doing that? She knows she's doing it, too, because I see the way she taunts and smirks when the beta males jump right to her defense every time she bats her eyes. You're not even a lion and look at how she's got you wrapped around her paw; and you're trying to say that she's somehow any better than me?" Iago asked threateningly. Magnus almost lost his nerve, but he was not going to be intimidated so easily.

"Lana is a bit full of herself and sometimes tells bad jokes. She acts like a slut. You, on the other hand, _**are killing my pack!**_ " Magnus had enough of it, and that much was clear. Unfortunately, so had Iago. With a signal of thumbs down, a young hunter leaped from his hiding place and ripped Mala's throat out. Her eyes widened in surprise, yet she was dead before she could make a sound, and the only reason Magnus perceived her death was because her blood splashed on him. He looked to the side in horror.

"What! Mala!" Magnus called out, as he moved to attack the dog that had killed his sister. And, to his regret, he had taken his eyes off of Iago and allowed the diminutive lion to pounce and pin him to the ground. Small stature or not, even a weak lion possessed the strength to hold down the average sized dog, as Iago just proved to Magnus. He squirmed and kicked, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Damn it all!" He said, fury burning in his voice. Iago simply chuckled in amusement at the angry teenaged dog, as though he were a sadistic child torturing an ant. At least, that was the comparison Magnus made. "What are you waiting for?! Kill me already, you son of a bitch!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Iago asked, as he slapped Magnus across the muzzle. The teen's fury was stoked further, but he could not get free. "Now, that, right there, was me killing your pack. But, as you saw there, I never touched your sister. While you were talking all of that good shit about how your king and I were killing your pack, your sister just died to one of her own subordinates. Because even the dumb ones know who is their king, above all kings. Even the dumb ones know not to step up to me like you just did." Iago then placed his claws on Magnus' jugular.

"And now you will learn all about what I do to insubordinate bitches like you."


	29. The Family That Bickers Together

Malka, Othello, and Jezebel returned to the Goldlands, hoping to make it to Ivory Tower before the sun rose. Sefu, Khari and Ni stayed behind with Lana in the Jungle; they had gotten her to Ajabu's tree in time, and she would make a full recovery. However, she would need to rest and recuperate for at least a month. In all honesty, Othello and Jezebel had counted her lucky that she had went limp when she did, especially since that meant Cobarte only inflicted a deep flesh wound as opposed to snapping her spine as he intended. For Malka's part, he quite frankly was just happy that Lana's parents didn't lump him into the same category as Iago when he explained the situation.

Malka marveled at the sights of Nyota, Kuendesha and the other lionesses of the Jungle Pride, especially considering that it was the first time seeing them all. It wasn't unexpected, given that her looks had to come from somewhere and Icarus couldn't take all of the credit. _If I ever get kicked out of the Goldlands, I know exactly where I'm going._ Malka thought. Othello spoke, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Malka, can you believe that Kuendesha lady? She's got a mouth on her." Othello said with a chuckle. Malka had to agree at least on that; if nothing else, Kuendesha certainly talks a good fight. Of course, there is also the fact that Icarus and Nyota were firmly on her side as they had quite a problem with the fact that their daughter came to harm as a result of Iago's machinations. And Icarus almost immediately knew who had been behind yesterday's ordeal, without them even having to say anything. "A mouth that could very well speak predictions, you know. If the way they looked at Khari and Sefu were any indication, then I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of their wrath. Remember all those animals that showed up to wish her a speedy recovery and presented all of those herbs and medicinal grasses?" Yes, they did. And Othello couldn't help but remember that among them had been snakes, a tiger, a few eagles, a troop of gorillas no doubt headed by that Ajabu guy, and even some hyenas, and high ranking ones at that. "They've definitely got Iago beat in the hiring department, don't they?" Malka taunted, to Jezebel's ire.

"Yes, other animals are dumb enough to be their lackeys for no reward." She shot back, and Malka almost laughs, simply because he expected Jezebel to jump to Iago's defense. "Don't even bother with it, Jezebel. Face it: Iago is a weak fool with no real talent besides screaming pitifully for someone else to do his dirty work. Icarus or a member of his Pride is going to kill him once Lana is nursed back to health. And that's the best-case scenario. Sefu and Khari are going to be back later today, and after that little stunt the dogs pulled you better believe Mato is going to have something to do about this. And honestly, I can't decide which one I'd prefer to get to Iago first." Malka said with a laugh, one that one laughs when they are genuinely happy and anticipating an event. And Jezebel's disgust matched Malka's joviality on the prospect of Iago being murdered.

"Look at you! You're gloating about the possibility of your brother being murdered!" She said, and noticed that Malka rolled his eyes. "You know, ever since Dad died you have done nothing but antagonize and hate Iago, and for what?!" She asked rhetorically, and the sub-adult answered anyway. "Umm… He treats us as poorly as 'Dad' did? He acts like he has some sort of right to constantly interfere with my friendships, and the friendships of you and Othello? And what about the fact that he's always causing problems for others with his selfish, impulsive actions towards animals he knows aren't going to stoop to his level of pettiness and neuroticism? How's that? Making sense yet?" Othello couldn't argue with any of what Malka said, and knew for a fact that his half-brother was one-hundred percent right to dislike Iago for those reasons. Mostly because he himself disliked him for exactly those reasons. However, Jezebel was certainly going to argue.

"Oh, you want to talk about petty and neurotic? This is the same guy who only cares about others to spite his little brother? This is the same guy who thinks he's some sort of hero just because he antagonizes his brother over something he himself would be doing if the situations were reversed? You say all of this about Iago, when you and Othello both are just like him!" And now Othello chimes in.

"Hey, watch it. I am nothing like Iago. I actually have respect for reality, and those around me. I ain't so cocky as to think my bullshit is acceptable. And I actually have a chance with Lana, thank you very much." Now that earned a glance from Malka. _He can't honestly think that, especially when she has me as a choice. Can he?_ Malka thought, and then felt a twinge of pride that he showed more self-control than Iago by not expressing it.

And upon entering Ivory Tower, having just made it back as the lionesses woke up, Malka's pride was further stoked when Mato reminded him that his first solo hunt would be happening this morning.


	30. Julia And The Suitor

Julia was happy. Happy that today would be a day that Kuendesha wouldn't be bothering her, due to spending the day with Lana at Ajabu's tree. More than anything, she was happy that Kuendesha wasn't barking orders at her and instead had focused all of her attention onto David. While David was doing what Kuendesha told him, that left Julia with lots of free time. And she knew exactly how she was going to spend it. And exactly where she was going to spend it, besides as far away from the prying eyes of her family and pridesisters who would no doubt tell Kuendesha her every move.

She was going to see a certain someone today. It was someone who didn't tell her what to do, or what to think or how she should live her life. In fact, he accepted her for who she was, and perhaps that was why she thinks nothing of bringing him food on a regular basis. Such as the small tapir foal that Ni had hunted for Lana, but since she wasn't eating it today she figured it would make a nice present for Julia's secret friend. And, when she got there she called out for him.

"Kyabe?" She called into the cave that she stood in front of, the name echoing throughout the cavern that served as the den for the rogue of that name. And after a few moments, he clearly recognized her voice as he responded. "Julia?" And when Julia looked up her eyes came alight with joy, as the rogue of that name stepped out over the ledge and down the stair-like potrusions to greet her. Although he was a sub-adult like Ni and Malka, he was still an elegant sight to behold. His nice build and fluffy, dark mane complemented his cinnamon fur and the deep, muddy brown eyes that held within them a spark of great intellect and insightfulness. As Kyabe nuzzled Julia affectionately, she couldn't help letting out a purr of approval.

"I see you've brought lunch." He said, and his voice was exactly the kind that one would expect from a mysterious genius, but that just made him more alluring to the teenaged lioness. She gave him the small pig, and as he dug into it, he stopped and looked at her before taking the first bite. "You sure you don't want to partake?" He asked. Julia simply giggled, barely able to contain her affection for the very handsome lion in front of her. "Oh don't worry, I've already had plenty to eat. And, also, I don't need any… sort of suspicion cast on me." She said, and Kyabe knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Your mother is… well she wants what's best for you." He said, dancing around the issue. Julia knew exactly how Kyabe felt about her mother, and she didn't blame her for it. "And acting a fool towards my friends just because she doesn't 'trust' them is what she thinks is best for me?" Julia asked, and Kyabe was happy that it was her saying it and not him. "All Mom cares about is telling me and David what to do and treating us like children. She wants us to be a certain way, and but I would rather just be myself. You understand, don't you?" Kyabe did in fact understand, much more than Julia would probably believe. "Of course. I myself have… well, let's just say I have experience with parents who are overprotective." _And I have the bite marks to prove it._ He added on mentally, but did not voice.

"Now, if only I could just make her understand, you know? Like… How can I get her to listen to me?" Now that was something Kyabe didn't have the answer to, and that was something he perhaps would never have the answer for, beyond his own philosophy of simply living and letting live. "Umm… I don't know how to say this, but…" Julia both hated and loved it when he stopped short like that, simply because Kyabe was a master of suspense. As she leaned forward in anticipation, he stroked the top of her head with his claw, making her blush with the gesture.

"Your mother just needs to realize that you are growing up and that she has to trust in your decisions. As I do now." He said, his words mixed with his voice melting her even further. _And Mom thought my love for this lion was just 'a phase'._ Julia thought as she hugged the sub-adult lion in front of her. Kyabe whispered into her ear, sending chills down the teen's spine as he did. "I've something to show you."

As he said this, he lead Julia to what appeared to be a rosebush, but as soon as he cleared it away, carefully but with a skill that indicated that he had done this numerous times before, there lied an un-treaded trail. It was clear that only this lion and now Julia knew of this cobbled, rough path. "Follow me, and stay close. The savannah has eyes, and ears." He warned. But next to the gentle, yet fierce fighter Julia felt as though the danger was in fact her ally. _What does he have to fear?_ She thought as she looked at the aristocratic rogue that had, a month prior, won her heart without realizing it.

And without realizing it, the two young lions made it to their destination. Julia almost wouldn't believe they had walked this far out so quickly, but it turns out that the sun was now high in the sky and it was at perfect arc position to allow the massive papaya tree to provide the necessary shade. "Come on." Kyabe signaled, as he began to deftly and quickly ascend the branches.

Once Julia had caught up to him, she could see that quite a few animals were gathered here. There were animals of many types present, from felids, to mustelids, to canines, to primates and other herbivores, all were gathered and talking amongst themselves. Kyabe led Julia to one of the stumps that served as seats, before calling out to the mandrill arranging sets of fermented fruits in cup-like leaves.

"Hey, Korofi. How's about you pass me and the lady one of those marula fruits over there?" Korofi looked up, and his mood seemed to be lifted slightly when he saw it was Kyabe speaking. "Ah, yes. Kyabe, and a lady friend. Coming right up." The young mandrill said in a friendly tone. Julia looked at Kyabe, and the cinnamon-colored lion simply turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. I've had these before. Since this will be your first time, I suggest you drink slowly." Kyabe assured her, in the way that only he can. Julia, however, still wasn't certain. "Aren't we carnivores? Won't fruit affect our digestive tracts adversely?" She asked, and Kyabe's laughter mixed with some of the other patrons present.

"That's why Korofi and his assistants ferment the fruits into something that we meat-eaters can process. And, besides, it's no more dangerous than koala meat. Once you get past the strong aftertaste, you might like it." The sub-adult reassured. Julia tried it, and to her expectations Kyabe was right. So right, that she asked for another marula cup. Kyabe's chuckle said it all. As Julia was placing her order, however, Kyabe couldn't help but notice the change in Korofi's demeanor. On the one hand, and to his relief, it wasn't because of anything Julia was doing. Quite the opposite, in fact, as Julia was polite even as she was specifying exactly how much of which fruit should be mixed into her next drink.

On the other hand, he noticed that Korofi kept looking over his shoulder at another pair of felines: a teenaged male lion and a leopard. And the male lion was of definite interest, because despite his lack of stature and musculature he looked almost exactly as another lion from Kyabe's past.


	31. Disgust And Resolution

When Icarus woke up, his head was tense from frustration. Given that he remembered falling asleep in the main den with the rest of the Pride, he knew he was dreaming again. And yet this headache was so very real and so very painful. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, and though that seemed to assuage his headache for a split second, it was in that split second that Icarus was able to remember when and where he was. And why he was massaging his temples and taking a deep breath. He was in the cave that he had been born, raised in and then excommunicated from. He looked at his mother, who was curled beside two sleeping cubs. The male cub shared the same cinnamon fur as his mother, while the female cub was yellow-orange just as her father was, but both cubs had traits that were a near-perfect mix of their parents. "Tsara." Icarus calmly called his mother by her birth name, and to his surprise even to this day she didn't bother correcting him. She also allowed the two male lions to look right at her two sleeping cubs, as though they were trophies to be displayed, and they had lost their chance to win them. "Icarus. Saul" She acknowledged her blood son and one of her spiritual sons.

Although Icarus did not turn around, he had known Guan was standing at the entrance of the cave. He was happy that he didn't, lest his anger explode right there just as soon as he faced the offending lion. Instead, Icarus simply addressed the name of the lion he had thought was his other best friend. "Guan. Where is Tsavo?" Icarus didn't need to turn around, because he could almost feel Guan look away. And he now knew why, but perhaps Icarus would have rather the silence continue than to have it be broken with Tsara's response.

"Tsavo refused to leave like I told him to. He disobeyed, and he suffered the consequences." Tsara said simply, and coldly. Icarus felt the light in his eyes dim for just a moment, even though he had heard this before, but then the fire and hatred in his eyes returned with a passion. Tsara met Icarus's eyes, but she knew he had nothing further to say. She knew, right then and there, that her son had given up on her. He no longer considered her worth his words, and she knew it. However, whether she cared or not was hard to read. Though Icarus had a pretty good idea about that answer.

Saul, for his part, was much more verbose about his disillusionment and anger. "So, you cast out two of your sons, had the other one killed, all so you could get under another of your sons?" Saul seethed, and at that Tsara's unreadable face hardened even more. "Only Icarus can claim to be my son, and you know it." To that, Saul growled. "Only Icarus, eh? Then what do you call the day you and Daedalus found me? What do you call all of these years where you raised us alongside Icarus, as though we were your son? Everything that you've ever done, was so that we would be 'raised right', wasn't that what you always say?" Saul asked, his voice cracking as he spoke, and it only seemed to get worse as Tsara narrowed her eyes as a response. Saul was barely in control of his emotions as he recounted the same childhood that he did; one where Daedalus was their only comfort and reprieve from Tsara's draconian rules. Looking at it from this new perspective Icarus realized just how selfish and awful Tsara actually was and had always been; though he would never express it, he blamed himself for he and Saul's predicament and their hurt feelings. Being the smarter of the two, he thought he would have seen this coming sooner.

And it was perhaps that self-blame that lead him to say what he said next. "Tsara, I had known all along. I knew you had abandoned both of us. That you'd turned your back on me, and on everything my father stood for." At that, Tsara snapped at her son. "Then why did you return, after I told you two to never come back? You stupid fool: if you knew, why did you do this to yourself?" She asked, and Icarus had to take a deep breath, for he felt his claws unsheathing involuntarily. More importantly, they scraped across the rock and Guan began to move towards the disillusioned sons. That is, until Icarus spoke up without so much as turning around.

"I don't suggest coming any closer Guan, if you value keeping what you have _stolen_ from my father." The sheer venom and rage in Icarus' voice was enough to warn off the larger and likely stronger male. "And as for you and your _cubs_ -" Tsara had the audacity to interrupt Icarus at this moment. "Their names are Kyabe and Ijara; Guan chose them carefully. You had best remember who you are talking to." Icarus's purple eyes lit with fury, and in another rarity he raised his voice, at the lioness he had thought was his mother no less. Even Saul jumped from fright, for in his anger Icarus' voice dropped deeper than even Daedalus' voice had been in life.

" _ **THEIR NAMES ARE SHIT FOR ALL I CARE! AND SO ARE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR ANY CUB OF HIS EVER AGAIN! IF I DO, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**_ Icarus roared out, though his voice alone would have been intimidating enough. The cubs were jarred awake, and what they were greeted with was a large, dark stranger who was roaring at their mother and who had intimidated their father into staying where he was. Icarus looked down, snarled at the two of them, and then turned around to leave. Saul hesitated for a little while, before doing as Tsara did to him and her own son. He turned his back on her, and followed his best friend. As soon as they were far enough away, Saul spoke up.

"Icarus, I'm sorry." Saul said, sharing in the moment with his darker friend. Icarus, however, stopped but did not turn around. "We head for the Kuatan Jungle tomorrow. This place, this lifestyle; it disgust me!"


	32. Things Past, The Future

It had been 5 months since Lana finally healed, for a total of 7 months passed since the incident with the wild dogs. Icarus and Nyota, in addition to welcoming another cub into the world, had also noticed that Lana was close to two years of age, which meant that (just as it was with the other cubs in her generation) her coming-of-age ceremony was fast approaching. More than that, Nyota warned Icarus that she was becoming more and more beautiful as she began to grow into her adult body. Given Lana's tendencies to want to go exploring and exercise the freedoms that Icarus insisted that she have, Nyota grew concerned that young males would begin to become a problem that she'd have to contend with. Although Icarus swore Nyota was beginning to sound more and more like Kuendesha with each passing month, he knew exactly why she had every right to be worried.

Icarus kicked himself each and every day that he did not punish Iago for his wrongdoings, even if he made the excuse of honoring another king's request. As he thought more about that day, he wondered if he should have listened.

* * *

- **Flashback-**

-" _ **IAGO!**_ " Icarus had called out, his voice being carried for miles due to using his roar to project it. He had scoured the entire zebra plains and the family den that was hidden under the brush, but both had been devoid of the offender and the dogs that served him on this day. As though he knew exactly what was to come of his actions the week prior. Surely the sound of a foreign male roaring so grandly got the attention of at least one other predator, and the one he had called for was bound to be found if the dark lion could just talk to someone who knew him.

No response, so Icarus prepared to roar again. And just as he did, a sub-adult male appeared. Icarus instantly recognized him as Malka. "Malka." Icarus growled, making the younger and bigger male happy that he was not the target of the angry father's wrath. "I have an idea of why you're here." Malka said, and Icarus narrowing his eyes told him all he needed to know. "You'll find him at Ivory Tower." Malka said simply, and just as soon as he said that did Icarus turn and begin to break into a sprint. Malka had waited for a few seconds before following, and Icarus never saw the satisfied smirk on Malka's face. Icarus's rage simply built up, more and more, until he finally set his eyes on the wiry teen. And those violet eyes probably turned red as he locked on and began to race tirelessly towards his target.

" _ **IAGO!**_ " Icarus roared, his smooth and intelligent voice now more of an animalistic bellow than a voice. The look on Iago's face, as well as the faces of the young lionesses around him as they moved out of the way of the angry dark lion, was one of abject terror. For Iago, this terror lasted only a few seconds because in that time Icarus was upon him. Icarus bit down on Iago's head, and fortunately for the weedy teen he had moved just enough to prevent anything important from being caught by Icarus' teeth as the two rolled. Iago managed to slip out of Icarus's grip and immediately ran in the opposite direction. He didn't even look at Malka or acknowledge his half-brother's grin of approval as Icarus was hot on his trail. The dark lion was surprised at just how fast Blood's favored son could run, and then he was even more surprised to see how fast Iago could climb a tree, for in short order Iago practically jumped into a marula tree with all of his speed. Unfortunately for him, there was nowhere to run any longer and Icarus would be able to sink his claws into the marauder soon.

That is, until he felt his hind legs being pulled and then his whole body was being thrown. When Icarus landed, he saw… Miran. No, Miran was dead; he and Saul ensured that he was no longer among the living. Either way, the blonde lion who had just interfered was now going to suffer the dark lion's wrath. With strength Icarus never knew himself to be capable of, he charged right back at the intercepter. Although he attempted to catch the smaller lion, the blonde lion was still knocked down onto his back, Icarus' claws buried into his shoulders as he did. Although the blonde lion managed to throw Icarus off, in short order he was upon him again and forced the blonde lion to cover up and defend himself with an arm. That same arm swung out, and Icarus dodged under it and seized the chance to bite at the blonde lion's neck. Although he couldn't get through the thick mane, it was enough to send a shock through the tyrannical lion. To Icarus' optimism, he seemed to actually be damaging the blonde terror as he knocked him down again, but his anger was quickly overshadowing all other senses as he heard a lioness roar and then felt a sharp pain on his back.

It was Choyana, and upon seeing her favored son cowering in a tree and Icarus fighting who was no doubt their son's protector, she had leapt right into the fray to defend her son and attempted to bite through Icarus' mane. The Circle of Life was not on Choyana's side on this day, for her motherly instinct would be rewarded with Icarus' retaliation. In short order, Icarus turned around and slammed Choyana to the ground with all of his strength. She let out a plaintiff whimper as Icarus quite literally beat and sliced the life out of her. "No! Stop! Leave her alone!" Iago screamed out, but noticeably did not move to save his mother. He was afraid, and once it was clear that his words fell on deaf ears he merely covered his eyes and averted his face at the sound of Icarus's claws mutilating Choyana and the thuds of her head being slammed onto the hard ground.

After what seemed like forever, her screams of pain stopped coming altogether, and once Icarus realized that she was no longer struggling he let her go. Although he turned his focus back onto the lion in the tree, the voices he heard behind him got his attention for just a moment. "Mom!" Icarus looked over his shoulder, and growled at Othello and Jezebel. Although they wanted to go to their fallen mother, both of them cowered and shrunk away from the dark lion. The blonde lion recovered, and began to speak.

"Icarus! I'm no longer fighting! Stand down, please! Just… Listen. I just want to talk." Now that had caught Icarus off-guard. -

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

As the memory of what happened next replayed through Icarus' mind, he couldn't believe that he let his rage be abated by merely hearing the blonde tyrant want to talk things out. But, as he allowed that to happen, he realized that the 'Blonde Tyrant' was no tyrant at all, even if he was the undeniable son of Miran. As Mato told him who he was, and why he had defended Iago, Icarus began to slowly realize that Mato was nothing like his tyrannical father and perhaps his kindness extended too far, in fact. However, after it was all said and done, Mato had given his word, as one King to another.

That day, Mato ensured that as long as he lived, Iago would cause no further problems for Lana or anyone else.


	33. Tagalong Cub

"Hey! Hey, Lana! Where are we going? Is it somewhere cool?" A small, brownish-red cub with matching purple eyes and ear tufts asked for what Lana swore was the hundredth time. Her baby brother was now old enough to walk and talk, and his boundless energy made her remember her own cubhood days. "Of course it is, Jai. Just be patient." For all the good that advice was going to do, as the younger brother simply had more and more questions for his big sister. She did her best to keep the suspense for as long as she could, but as soon as Jai saw Masika, David and Akato, he bounded right towards them before Lana could say anything. "David? Akato? Are you guys part of the surprise too?" He asked, almost too fast for the others to understand. However, David did understand just enough, and he looked up from Jai's set of purple eyes and into Lana's as soon as she came into view. He was about to ask if she told him anything, but lost his train of thought as he did. Due to the discussion he had with Akato just moments before, David was able to look at Lana as though she were another lioness and not as her cousin.

And looking at her in that way allowed him to finally realize how beautiful she truly was, and just what effect she could have on males if they didn't brace themselves for her appearance. _If we weren't related…_ David found himself thinking, before clearing his mind to focus. He was unaware that Lana was sort of thinking the same thing as she realized that David himself had indeed grown up quite well. If Icarus was to be believed, Saul had been a very good-looking lion, because it was said that David had inherited almost all of his traits (including that very luscious, jet black mane that David has every right to be proud of) from his father. In fact Icarus pointed out that the only real differences between the two was the fact that David was a tannish-beige like his mother and twin sister as opposed to being caramel-orange, and that David was a bit taller than Saul.

This wasn't to say the Order of Nature had forgotten Akato, even if he believes otherwise. Sure, he was a bit shorter and lighter than Icarus and especially David, but his musculature had given him just what he needed. His mane, which was the short mane of early adulthood, was ashen-black as opposed to a vibrant black, but it was still a very nice feature that complemented Akato's lean, aristocratic appearance. His meekness was perhaps a turn on to some, and Lana was definitely happy to call him a close friend.

After a few moments of silence, which David was able to mask as simply him choosing his words, he finally asked his question. "Does Icarus know Jai is here?" David asked carefully, as though not wanting to reveal too much at once. Lana caught his meaning, and she knew exactly why it would be bad if her father found out about what they'd be doing. "Yes, Dad does." Lana answered solemnly, to which David and Akato both took deep breaths and looked at one another. Their decision was unanimous. "Jai, can you keep a secret." _No!_ Lana thought, remembering the last time Jai was entrusted with information. The cub, however, answered with what he thought was the truth.

"Of course! I'm the best at keeping secrets." Lana raised her eyebrow at that, but it fooled David and Akato well enough. "Alright." David checked to see if the coast is clear, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "We're going to see Julia and her boyfriend. They've got a secret stash of koalas hidden away, outside of the Kuatan Jungle." Jai's eyes lit up with excitement, especially after hearing that he was going to partake in something that Icarus outlawed before he was born.

"Koalas? Wow." Lana became decidedly uncomfortable with Jai knowing about this. "David, don't you remember what happened the last time Dad found out we were stashing koalas?" Lana reminded, to which Akato smirked, a smug, self-confident smirk that could convince an antelope that he wouldn't eat it if such was what he was about to say. "Yes, but we won't be on Jungle territory, now will we?" To that, Lana had to agree, but she was glad David thought ahead this when he voiced this next question. "But what will we do if Jai accidently spills the beans again?" To that Lana looked at her younger brother, and though he tried give a grin of innocence, he knew exactly what he had done wrong the last time. "Well, what do we have to give you to keep your mouth shut about this?" Lana asked, and her younger brother seemed to ponder that answer for a moment before making a final decision.

"Monkey Ball." It was only two words, but the three sub-adults knew exactly what the cub wanted with just those two words alone. "Uh, I don't know about that." Akato said, but Lana simply shrugged. "Hey, he wants to play it, I say we teach him. But after we've gotten a few koalas down. And maybe a few of those 'fermented fruits' that Malka and Julia said they had at Korofi's tree." Jai looked as though he became even more excited than before, which Lana hadn't figured was possible, but she knew exactly why. "And, if I can get you to keep this secret, next time we'll even let you try some fruit." Lana tempted, and the younger brother took the bait.

"I pinky-swear on our Mom!" Jai declared, and with that the cub and three sub-adults set off for the cave that Julia's boyfriend resided.


	34. Good & Evil

Othello was at a loss. It had been 7 months since the death of his mother, and perhaps more importantly to himself, the day all was made clear to him. He made the excuse that his mother's death hit him particularly hard, and that he needed extra time to mourn. However, despite Mato assuring Othello that he had no reason to blame himself, he couldn't help but do so as he remembered exactly what he did that day when Icarus had taken his mother's life. Or, rather, what he failed to do.

* * *

- **Flashback** -

\- "Mom!" Othello and Jezebel both called out upon seeing the dark lion brutalizing and beating her to death. Icarus' roar of anger sounded more like the bellow of a dark demon as opposed to any living lion; the cry of a turbulent soul that was letting out anger that had festered for much too long. If Othello and the others had suspected before, they now had undeniable proof that there was much more to Icarus than the kind, open-minded father he was to Lana and the understanding mate he had been to Nyota. Oh no, he was the kind to take action if his family had been wronged.

And right now, that action was retaliation for what had transpired three days before. Othello knew exactly what happened, even if he didn't see the lead up to it. Iago cowering in the tree above them, Mato on the ground just a short distance away and now Icarus' sheer rage and the viciousness of his swipes told him everything he needed to know. "Get off of her! She doesn't deserve this!" Jezebel cried out, and even began to move closer in what Othello was going to assume was an attempt to help. As Choyana's screams died down, and she was unable to put up any further struggle, Icarus let her go, and her head fell to the ground, splashing the pool of her own blood as it did. Othello blanched at the sight, and when Icarus noticed Jezebel moving closer he turned his attention to the murder lioness's younger children and growled. And when he did, Othello's heart skipped a beat, and when it resumed beating it was an irregular war drum that seemed as though it were placed in his ears as opposed to his chest. Ice water ran through his veins, and as a result he froze in place when he made eye contact with the older, darker lion. Icarus' violet eyes bore right through Othello's soul, and he could only maintain eye contact for a second before he looked down, tears of fear in his eyes.

 _I'm… I'm afraid! No, I'm intimidated! Me, scared of some other lion! Mom was right._ _ **DAD**_ _was right! Iago is weak; he's right to be afraid. But me? I have no such reason; I wasn't born a weakling, yet here I am, scared for my own skin! Am I really that pathetic? Am I so much a coward that I can't protect anything that I love!?_

 _No. I am not a coward. I am not a coward! I will never cower before anyone!_ _ **NEVER AGAIN!**_ -

- **Flashback Ends** -

* * *

That day, Othello had sworn he'd never let another member of his family perish at the claws of anyone else. Some of the other members of the Pride had called it unhealthy to obsess over honing the skills and techniques of a dead tyrant, but what they didn't understand was that Blood's philosophy was, when all was said and done, the only one that had made sense. At the end of the day, the only thing that any animal would ever care about is themselves and their families; the fact that a lion such as Icarus could murder a mother who was simply defending her child without so much as a pause was proof enough of how right Blood had been. And proof enough that he had been right to call him, Jezebel and Malka fools for disagreeing with him.

 _There is no such thing as good or evil. Only your side, and your enemies._ Othello thought as he approached the border of the Goldlands, the Pridelands and the Riverlands. And when he did he was greeted by Iago, Cobarte, Mercutio and, to his surprise, Magnus. "So glad you could make it, little bro." Iago said, with a syrupy voice that perhaps sounded wrong coming from his older brother. However, Iago's jovialty towards him was genuine, as he looked from both Magnus and Othello.

"So glad you two finally came to your senses." He congratulated, stroking his now-fully grown mane. Othello had to admit that Iago's mane was quite beautiful and luxurious, even if it seemed to be too large for his wiry body. He also had to admit that Magnus, now fully grown, was pretty large. He might not have been as unnaturally large as Cobarte, but he certainly possessed a sturdy build that would have allowed him to become the alpha male of a pack, if only Cobarte wasn't around. In addition to Mercutio, these were Iago's allies, though only Othello and Mercutio could truly say that they were voluntarily on Iago's side.

And, as he prepared to enter to hear what the grand plan that Iago no doubt had concocted in the aftermath of Choyana's death, only Othello could truly claim that he actually cared about the scrappy lion in front of him, and not about what he could do for him once he was in power.


	35. Julia's Predicament

Julia had a problem; it was a serious problem that she knew she'd have to deal with soon. Actually that was an understatement, because there were in fact _three_ problems according to the shaman, and they were growing inside of her as she thought about it. The lion in front of her, cutting up the koalas into choice slices for her and her friends, was the reason these three problems were going to have to be dealt with eventually. She knew that the blame shouldn't be placed completely on him; after all, how could she? He didn't even know what had been the result of their very intimate relationship. And Julia didn't know if she even wanted to tell him just yet, especially given the way she knew he'd react.

Kuendesha absolutely, positively did NOT trust Kyabe. In fact, if it were up to her he'd be dead the moment he set foot in the Kuatan Jungle, and for some reason Icarus was actually siding with her on that. When Julia asked why, he would simply say that he's a lion from his and Saul's past in the Wastelands, and that he originated from his birth pride. However, Julia regretted not asking more, because every time she would try to press Kyabe for more details on his past, he would simply say that it was painful and that he didn't want to burden her with his problems.

In any case, the cinnamon-colored lion assured her that his past wasn't important, nor was the misgivings of Icarus or her mother. What was important was what they choose to do with the past, and he was choosing to be a better lion for it. And, the very day he had told her that, their relationship became much more intimate; she had lain with him that very night. And from that night on she would no longer see him as a dashing, mysterious rogue but as a divine being incarnated on Earth. And he was finally going to meet her friends and cubhood playmates; from the scent in the air, that was going to happen right now.

"Julia? You in here?" It was Jai calling out, and Julia's heart sank. "Uh-oh." She said, knowing exactly what this would mean. "What's wrong?" Kyabe asked, concern welling up in his voice as he did. Julia simply looked at the pile of koala meat on the den floor. "I see. But, we aren't on Icarus' land; we're not breaking his law by eating these." Kayabe reassured, but that wasn't what Julia was most worried about. "I know, but what if Jai decides to tell Icarus where you found these? What if Mom finds out I've been here with you this whole time?!" Julia said that last sentence with a start of panic in her voice, to which Kyabe simply placed his arm around her to calm her down. "Don't worry. Kuendesha might be headstrong and controlling, but she's not a fool and we all know it." Although Julia wanted to believe him, she knew Kyabe was misjudging the lengths her mother would go to get her way.

What Kyabe didn't quite get was that, as Julia and David neared adulthood, Kuendesha seemed to respect their boundaries less and less as time went on. In fact, she had often acted as though she didn't respect either one of them at all, especially when she'd try to provoke them with her temper and would shout them down whenever they dare to 'talk back'. Julia would never forget the day she roared at David when he told her that he needed some alone, just because she felt the need to say whatever it was that she had to say. Julia swore she saw David's arms tense and his claws unsheathe when Kuendesha closed the distance and essentially challenged him directly. David, unsure of who Icarus would have to back up if a fight were to ensue, simply picked his battles and walked away. However, when he did, Julia could see just pure rage and anger in David's eyes, which only built up further as Kuendesha kept throwing parting shots as he walked away. And that was just because David dared to talk back to her.

Julia looked Kyabe in the eyes, her question practically written in her face. "Well, there's something else that might drive Mom over the edge, too." Julia said solemnly, her blue eyes meeting Kyabe's brown ones. He could almost read her thoughts, but he preferred to let her voice it. "I'm pregnant."

And like that, everything changed. Not only because Kyabe had to process what was just said, but also because it wasn't just him who heard this. "What?" Kyabe said, not realizing that he was saying that in unison with David, who was now standing at the entrance to the personal den. "We're going to be a family?" He said, as though he were no longer in control of his body or mind, but expressing what was going to happen. Or, rather, what he was expecting to happen. "You're pregnant?" David finally voiced when Kyabe had finished speaking.

The expectant parents looked over to the entrance of the den, and standing there dumbfounded at what he just heard was Julia's twin brother, and just behind him was Lana, Akato and (most worryingly) Lana's baby brother.


	36. That's All I Want

The sons of Blood followed Korofi as he was lead them around the Goldlands and Riverlands to the lands to the far south. The madrill had been quite clear that stealth was of the absolute essence; if the Pride that lived in their destination were to notice the coalition of males approaching, Korofi couldn't be sure of the reaction of the lionesses. They may very well decide that the tyrant the know is better than the ones they did not, and the benefit and interests of Korofi's plans would see him not risk it.

Upon reaching the border of their destination, Korofi pointed to the large gray mountain-like structure that was visible even from their great distance away. "Here we are; the Rocklands." Korofi said. And 'rock lands' was right, for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but jagged boulders and stones everywhere. The little bit of vegetation that grew here was being mowed down by the massive herds of herbivores, almost faster than it could grow. Iago had never seen so many different types of prey animals, from ungulates like wildebeest, antelope, zebra, and even wild horses to porcines such as warthogs and tapir. Overhunting would never be a problem in these lands; if anything, the surge of prey animals was probably why there was stony, pebbled ground for miles.

"Welcome. I see you kept your word, Korofi." Iago and Othello nearly jumped out of their skins, even if the voice was feminine and feline in nature. Although she did take him by surprise, Iago didn't much appreciate her giggles of amusement, partly because it was at his expense but mostly because that sultry, lust-inducing giggle coming out of the beautiful tan-furred lioness made him think only too much of Lana, and the fact that she consistently rejects him. "Why don't you wipe that smirk off your face, you stupid hoe!" Iago's outburst earned a shocked look from the very pretty lioness and an angry glance from Othello and Korofi, for different reasons. _Not this bullshit again._ Othello thought as he rounded on Iago. "Hey, watch what you say to her!" Othello warned, much in the same way he'd warn Iago about his treatment of Lana, and Iago noticed that. However, unlike the last time he'd dare to go against him, Othello was now much bigger and stronger than the favored son, and his mother was no longer there to rein him in if he chose to keep defying him. As a result, Iago let it slide, for now.

"I'm so sorry for that. What he meant to say was if you're the lioness that Korofi told us about." At that, the tan lioness looked around, as though checking if the coast is clear. "As Korofi should have told you, I'm Penda, and I'm the one who sent out the call to arms." The lioness introduced, and as she spoke all Iago could think about was how pretty she was, and he was sure that Othello had certainly made the comparisons to Lana that this Penda lioness possessed. He growled as silently as possible, but this still earned him a look from Othello and Korofi that told him everything he need to know about acting on his feelings and urges. That is, to not even think about it. "I see. Well, I'm glad Korofi told us about this call to arms, because between my combat skills and Iago's genius, we'll be able to liberate your Pride in no time." Othello rather proudly stated with a gleam to his baby-blue eyes, to which Iago just rolled his own azure eyes.

However, this lioness seemed to have bought it nonetheless. "There is a strong, fit look to you. And you definitely look like a thinker, and a mean one at that. Come on. We need to get out of the open. The tyrant has eyes and ears everywhere." Penda warned, and urged her three allies to follow her, presumably to plan the coup that she spoke about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malka had wandered through the Goldlands, and eventually ended up in the Kuatan Jungle. He had been walking aimlessly since this morning, lost in thought at what Mato had said to him the day Choyana died.

 _~At the end of it all, you have lost just as much as Iago has. And, if you both continue to allow your hatred to rule your decisions, you both shall lose much more yet. On this day it was your mother. The next day, it could be someone more precious to you._ ~

Malka honestly failed to see how his mother's death was on him, for he pointed out that Choyana had chosen to impede the vengeance of a father, vengeance that her son had instigated through his own attempts to kidnap and more than likely rape Lana. Iago deserves everything that Icarus wanted to do to him, especially after the dark lion had warned the foolish, prodigal son about the consequences of continuing to harass and endanger his daughter.

Speaking of Icarus' daughter, however, Malka noticed that he had wandered quite far into the Kuatan Jungle. More than that, he could see Lana and Julia in the distance from his vantage point. More than that, they both were clearly stalking a small primate, and their wiggling behinds as they prepared to stalk closer to their prey enticed him to come closer. However, he did not want to interrupt them while they were hunting, partly because he wanted to enjoy the view but also because, as he got closer, he could also notice that Akato was right there with them. That, and the Goldlander could hear someone speaking, although he could tell the voice was not leonine in nature.

"Scamper! Listen! Twitch!" What Malka could now see was a young colobus monkey recited, looking around. Malka noticed that he seemed particularly inexperienced and nervous, but also unaware that Lana, Julia and Akato were watching him. As he recited this rote memory a few more times, he could also notice that the young, diminutive primate was breaking out into song. Lana placing her paw in front of Akato was indication that she wanted to hear it, too.

*[Scamper, Listen, Twitch.

Scamper, Listen, Twitch.

 _~~~There's more to life than fear!_

 _And making some predator fat._

 _I may be tasty, fat-clear,_

 _But so is a freshly grown cabbage salad._

 _I'm gonna put all my woes away,_

 _And walk around in the open._

 _I'm gonna travel so far and wide,_

 _That I'll remember that I've been awoken._

 _For once I'll beeee,_

 _Taking care of meee._

 _If I get what I want, this little monkey's gone._

 _A tree of my own, that's my kind of home._

 _I'd be the biggest boss, in the forest I'm the net loss_

 _If I had my own, I'd never get cross_

 _Because there'd be no sass and sauce._

 _I'd be snoozing in my treetop haunt,_

 _Never having to scrimp and going for want._

 _Many miles from this jungle and the gathering team_

 _Looking out for number is all I sought._

 _That's all I want._

 _That's all I want!_

 _I've always whimpered and simpered, but now I'm gonna call the shots._

 _I've always been seen as a walking meal, but now it won't be for naught!~~~]*_

Malka smirked, for the small primate was so enamored and engrossed in his song and dance tune that he failed to notice that Lana, Julia and Akato had closed the distance and no surrounded him as he kept singing. "My dream in mi-ind! It's lion time!"

As soon as he realized what he said, and that there were indeed three adult felids surrounding him, the young macaque gasped in abject horror.


	37. Monkeyball

Malka almost laughed as he watched Lana and Julia clap in genuine applause at the rather talented macaque. "Well, what do you know? It's dinner, and a show." Lana said, her hypnotic voice turning Malka's insides to fire just from the mere act of speaking. He considered simply running up to her and begging for her paw in marriage, but he also prided himself on his self-control, which was one of the many things he could honestly claim to have over his favored half-brother. As he continued to watch, he noticed that Akato had appeared beside his two female friends.

"And who would have thought there were other musical foods besides beans." Akato attempted, and perhaps the two lionesses were in a good mood for they laughed along with him. In fact, the only one not laughing was the terrified young monkey in front of them, as he tried to scream to sound the alarm. To Malka's amusement, he was too frozen even for that. "Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-" That was all the macaque could manage, and that made Lana and Julia giggle even more.

"Oh, oh! I _love_ guessing games! I think I know what he's trying to say." Akato said, and then assumed a thinking posture before he started 'playing'. "Lemons! Limes! Lettuce! Lubricant!" Akato called out in quick succession, and the last one earned an eyebrow raise from Julia. However, Lana simply called Akato back. "I know how to fix this." She then grabbed the still-stuttering monkey, picked him up and pulled his tail, his stuttering speeding up each time she pulled. Malka, realizing that he might very well give away his hiding spot, couldn't help but laugh at the scene he was witnessing.

"LIONS!" The Macaque finally screamed after the third time his tail was pulled, and as soon as Lana set him down, he bolted right back to what was presumably his colony with what Malka was swore was the speed of lightning as Lana, Julia and Akato broke out in laughter. Lana looked behind her towards a rustling shrub. "Hey, Jai. Now watch this." She said, and Malka knew she was speaking to her baby brother. What he didn't know was if he was actually in that shrub or not. In any case, she lead Julia and Akato towards the tree that the diminutive monkey ran, and as Malka discreetly followed behind, perhaps in an almost involuntary trance, he was able to spot the macaque as he made it back to his colony.

"Aunt Miriam! We have to-" The callow monkey started, but was interrupted by his ornery aunt by that name. "Mordecai, you're supposed to be looking out for _**LIONS!**_ " Beratement turned to panic quite quickly as soon as the matriarch noticed that her nephew was being pursued by 2 lionesses and a male, and at that Malka swore the entire colony froze for a good 3 seconds before panicking and running around. "Wow. Look at them go." Akato pointed out. "And that's just the way I like them." Lana said, as the young sentry named Mordecai attempted to put on the brakes, but a few more of his troopmates ran into him and caused him to be forced against Lana's nose. "Scrambled." Oh, how Malka wished it he that Lana was tasting when she licked Mordecai hard enough to lift him off the ground for a bit.

 _Never did I ever think I'd be jealous of a primate_ , Malka thought as he felt the wind change. Not that it was going to distract the three sub-adult lions who were chasing the troop of monkeys all around, batting them into one another each chance they got. However, eventually the game of theirs had to end, as all of the monkeys were eventually able to make it back their tree. While they had taken their fun at playing monkey-ball, they had failed to account for the fact that macaques could turn a the inside of a tree into an elaborate lair, one that only a small animal could inside of. After a few seconds of pawing around and attempting to find any sign of life within the two entrances in the tree, Lana and Julia both just shrugged, realizing the fun's over.

"Heehee! Jai was right. It never gets old." Lana said, and now that Malka was a little closer he could now tell that she had definitely eaten a few koalas beforehand. Which was a cause of concern given Icarus' decree against that particular choice of food, but Malka only had a few seconds to ponder that when he heard Lana speak up. "You can come out now, Malka."

As she said that, Malka's fur bristled in embarrassment, and as he realized that she was looking right at him, he did his best to play it cool and then stepped out from under the brush that he was hiding in. "So that's how you play monkeyball. Looks like fun." Now able to actually see and hear him, Akato and Julia joined Lana in staring right at Malka. Given Malka's size, ebony-brown mane and yellow-orange fur, Akato and Julia began to wonder how they didn't notice Malka was there and likely watching them the whole time. More importantly, they wondered why no one alerted them as to the presence of another lion, friendly or not. "Oh, hi Malka. So glad you could drop by. Did David and Kyabe tell you where to find us?" Julia tested, but she quite possibly already knew the answer. "Well, actually, I didn't even see or hear either of them, really. I was… well, I was distracted by how you guys were at this game." Malka said, praying to the spirits that Lana didn't notice his prurient observation of her, but if she did he wouldn't give her the chance to react to it as another subject reared it's fortunate presence. "Wait, Kyabe?" Malka asked, genuinely not knowing who that was. "You sure you aren't talking about Ni?" Malka inquired further. Julia simply giggled at how wrong Malka was about that, and it was moments like this that made Malka truly believe she and Lana were cousins. They both certainly knew how to make males melt with their laughs and voices alone, that much is certain.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet. Well, Kyabe is the father of my cubs." Julia said, batting her eyes seductively in what Malka was going to assume was his direction. However, the next line out of his mouth betrayed his disbelief. "Cubs?"


	38. The Price of Vengeance

When Icarus woke up, he was nowhere near the Tree of Conception. In fact, he was not in the Wastelands, Askoka Crater or even in the Pridelands. It would be much more accurate to say that he was somewhere above Earth and quite close to the stars, which alarmed him greatly. _I can't be dead!_ Icarus thought, as he remembered lying down for his afternoon nap. However, if he had died, then he had passed away in his sleep, which he supposed was the best way to go. But then he thought about his younger son Jai, and how he was still but a cub born last season. As he started to search for a way back to the realm of the living, he certainly heard a very familiar voice.

"Don't be alarmed, son." That deep, powerful voice belonged to none other than Daedalus, that much Icarus would never forget. And when he turned around, he would have sworn that he was looking in a mirror if not for the goatee on his chin, the widow's peak in his mane as opposed the bangs that hung on Icarus's forehead and that he was bigger than him. "Dad?" Icarus rather dumbly said, and Daedalus' trademark grin was the response. "And not just Daedalus either." Another familiar, yet much less sophisticated and more thuggish-sounding, called out. And when Icarus turned around, he for sure knew his heart had stopped for just a moment.

"Saul?" Icarus said, and the caramel-orange fur wreathed in a luscious jet-black mane and otherwise covering the hard muscles of his spiritual brother confirmed that it was indeed Saul. But standing next to Daedalus was a lion of similar height to Daedalus, even if he was quite a bit thinner than him in terms of musculature. His yellow-orange fur and ashy mane was unmistakable, and though the sight of Guan filled Icarus' heart with anger, the lion standing beside Daedalus put things into perspective as soon as Icarus noticed him. He was shorter and smaller than even he and Saul, but this simply meant he was built for speed and hunting. His golden yellow fur and eyes, as well as the bronze mane was all the proof of identity that Icarus needed.

"Tsavo?" The short-statured lion of that name merely nodded. "But… how can you stand with… How can you stand to see…" Tsavo knew exactly where Icarus was going with this. "The afterlife can really change a lion, you know. Guan and I have already hashed it out. As has the rest of us concerning Tsara." At that, Icarus's arms tensed, and he was happy that he retained enough control to keep his claws sheathed. "Don't feel bad, my son." Daedalus said, perhaps reading his mind and knowing just how deep the anger of her betrayal ran. "Yes, what she did to you and the rest of my cubs was the height of selfishness, sure, but perhaps you should take solace in the knowledge that at least the Spirits agree with that. And, as we all were allowed to see, it wasn't the first, or even the worst, act of cruelty and selfishness she had committed." Now that one took Icarus by surprise. "What she did to me and Saul… What she condoned Guan to do to Tsavo, and the way she manipulated him into turning on everything you stood for just to satisfy her disgusting desires… That wasn't the _**worst**_ thing she had done?" Icarus more repeated for his own comprehension than to get an answer, but Daedalus decided to give him one anyway.

"Oh, I probably could have told you that when all of you were cubs. It definitely would have explained her methods, at least." That reminded Icarus of something that he thought he would never have the chance to ask his father, and something that clearly hadn't occurred to the Spirits of his adopted brothers either. However, now was that chance to ask. "Dad, I have to know: Why? You knew what she was doing, the way she would act towards us, but never, ever did you once address the source of the problem. Why?" Icarus more pleaded than asked, and he perhaps sounded more like a cub at this moment than a fully-grown adult. The pain in his voice, as well as the looks of general curiosity from the other lions he raised, made Daedalus look down for a moment to gather his thoughts before answering.

"I could say that I was blinded by love. I could say that I never truly saw her commit these actions for myself. But the truth is that I did not want to see. I did not want to believe that she was incapable of truly caring about anyone but herself and how she was going to get her way. I did not wish to see that she was so much as an unworthy addition to the Pride, let alone that she was unfit to be a mother. To do something about it, after all I that I had done in the name of being a good mate, would be to admit that I was simply a fool swayed by a beautiful face. And in doing so, I would also have to admit that I was not fit to rule a Pride my father and brother had ruled before me." Daedalus explained, although Icarus could see that his father's eyes were shining, as though full of tears.

As Daedalus said this, Saul stepped forward. "As I know now, it was much the same situation with my real parents. The difference was that at least my real mother had the sense to run away with me before I could remember my birth father. And then had the foresight to ensure that I was in the paws of a lion that would care for me once she herself was… unable to do so any further." Saul said, and though it clearly still affected him, he held an optimistic look in his eye. "But, as with all thing in the Order of Nature, what you do unto others shall be done onto you. If not sooner, then it shall be done later." Saul wisely said, as the scene changed to show a battle between two Prides taking place. Icarus was having trouble identifying the landscape that the fight was happening on, as it was a rocky land with very short vegetation that he had never set foot on in his life. As he surveyed the battle however, he could notice two things that immediately made his skin crawl.

The first thing was that the lionesses defending what could only be the base of operations for that kingdom's Pride were lead by two males, both of whom looked much like Saul did due to sharing the same caramel-orange fur. The older one, whose haggard mane was only a little darker than his pelt, was clearly past his prime and was struggling to continue to fight at the same level as his son was, but nonetheless he was still at least not being a hindrance to the fight to defend his territory from the rebelling Pride. It was this older lion that Saul watched with great intent, baring his teeth in anger at he who looked so much as he did. The younger male, whose features were more rounded than his father's, was clearly stronger than the 7 lionesses in front of him. Although his father was struggling with two lionesses, this meant the son was able to methodically and thorough beat back and get closer and closer to a victory.

And that was when the second hackle-raising event occurred. For at this point a roar sounded over the battle, getting everyone's attention. And, when Icarus saw what they were looking at, he swore he would die in his dream right then and there. For what he saw was Iago, flanked by Othello and a mandrill who was clearly a shaman of some sort. And, at the scrawny young man's feet were two lionesses, one about the age of each of the opposing males. And both lionesses, clearly the mates of the two lions, had their throats ripped out as though they were gazelles being slaughtered for a meal. Icarus' blood boiled at the sight of this, as was more than likely the case for the two lions on the battlefield. Unfortunately for them, this also meant that they were preoccupied with the shock of seeing their dead mates, and as a result were unable to see the two lionesses on the ledge above them working collectively to push a boulder over the edge. And onto the two defenders.

As the scene switched back to the ethereal realm, it was Daedalus who spoke, his tone solemn. "Those two lions; Tarsus and Ahaz. Saul's biological father and half-brother. All of what you see shall come to pass, and that boulder shall fall upon them. They will not die immediately, but will slowly expire over four days as they are both forced to watch their kingdom fall into more and more turmoil. Both of those lions had much in common with Tsara. They both were selfish, evil and only truly cared about their power and how much of it they could keep. Unlike Tsara, their mates enabled their tyranny and as a result, some of the lionesses of the Rocklands were so desperate that they have sided with lions who prove to be no better." Now that made Icarus even more angry, and the light of fury in his violet eyes as he met his father's said it all. As the world flashed white, it was then that Icarus realized what exactly he had done by allowing his rage to rule him the day he sought vengeance for Iago's attempt on his daughter.

As he blinked sleep away from his eyes, he was greeted with the pleading tones of two small monkeys; one young male and one older female.


	39. The Life Of An Outlaw Is Difficult

"Am I interrupting something?" The stately, yet diminutive, primate asked. Icarus merely rose from his position so that he was sitting. "Kind of. What troubles you now, Miriam?" Icarus asked, an edge to his tone as he spoke. Miriam placed her hands on her hips, in exactly the way that a known complainer would be expected to do, as she spoke. "Your daughter and her koala-eating friends, that's who." Miriam answered, and Icarus noted now more than ever that her voice the exact voice one would expect from an ornery old lady who would never stop complaining. He was still reeling from the dream he had been jarred from, and the last thing he wanted was to hear at this moment was some primate complaining about his daughter. Especially because she mentioned something that should have been common knowledge in the Jungle by now.

"Miriam, I know macaques have a hard time with following the law, but I made it quite clear some months ago that eating koalas was against the law from then on. My daughter and her friends no longer partake in koala meat, but anyways, if you have nothing further to discuss-" Icarus was interrupted, and his patience diminished fast with the primates in front of him. "Oh, I have much to discuss with you. This is the fifth time this month Lana and her friends have used my troop for their little 'monkeball' games!" She said, and Icarus rolled his violet eyes. "Well, did Lana win this time?" He said, and the disinterest was quite heavy in his voice. Miriam narrowed her eyes, but her nephew spoke up. "Icarus, we need you to listen to us. We don't feel safe in this Jungle. The only one who can stop her is you." He pleaded, but Icarus simply bent down to his level.

"Well, Mordecai, I might have considered that. But, see, it's hard for me to hold up my end of the deal when you macaques fragrantly break my law on a regular basis." And there it was; Icarus had laid out the source of his cavalier attitude towards the diminutive primates in front of him. Miriam was quick to respond, before Mordecai could stop her. "So that's what this is about? How you feel about the past?!" She said, and at that Icarus now stood his full height, which made him look absolutely, possitively massive to the cub-sized monkeys. "Normally, I'd say that it wasn't personal. But in this case, I can't help but take it personally when the laws that I set forth(that _**all**_ of the other animals, _**including**_ _the hyenas_ )voted on and agreed to, are just ignored. What was it that you called the law against stealing food from other frugivores? Hmm… something like 'Only a meshugenah would actually enforce that'?" Mordecai became visibly uncomfortable, especially since he knew exactly how much truth was in Icarus' words. That is, all of it.

"So, we might have not always agreed on what needs to be done. The point is, my troop is being threatened by your daughter, her friends and those two rogues." Icarus had to laugh, if only at the hypocritical outrage being presented to him. "Yeah, that's the thing about this game called 'life'. Things get difficult when you break the rules, and-" Icarus stopped cold as what Miriam said firmly sunk into his mind. "Wait, 'rogues'? Plural…" He mused, and the old macaque explained. "Yes, rogues. That Malka boy from the Goldlands, and Julia's boyfriend." Icarus' eyes dimmed for a second, as he knew exactly who she was talking about.

As he took off in the direction that he was sure the monkeys came from, Icarus' could only think one thing: _Keep your cool. Don't let your anger rule you._

* * *

Despite not participating in the hunt for obvious reasons, the expectant mother took the first bite of the wild horse that they brought down, as is customary for any hunt. "So, have you thought of any names yet?" Jai asked the question on everyone's minds, but only she had the temerity to voice it given the circumstances. "Well, you see…" Kyabe trailed off, not able to focus on his thoughts as he noticed Lana gazing at him with those entrancing eyes of hers. _Seriously, how can anyone focus on a conversation with her around?_ Kyabe mentally blanched, due to losing his answer. Julia cut in at that moment. "To be honest, little guy, we haven't even figured out how we're going to tell the rest of the Pride, let alone the names of the cubs." At that, Lana seemed to form a few ideas. "What about Kura for a girl, and Vituo for a boy?" Malka raised his eyebrows, as that had given him some ideas. "Hmm… those names sound awesome. But I was thinking more along the lines of Lekan for a boy, or Taraji for a girl." To that, David tilted his head inquisitively. "Well, you certainly sound hopeful for a cub, that much is certain." He snarked at the meaning of both of Malka's cub names. "And shouldn't I be? If they end up anything like me, then they'd have much to be hopeful for." As he said the word 'hopeful', he managed to sneak a tender rub against Lana's side. Although she didn't jerk away from him, Malka swore he heard a low growl being emitted. However, he also knew that it wasn't from anyone that he could currently see.

"Ooh, ooh! I have an idea for a cub name." Jai said, diverting Malka's attention back to the group. "I was thinking something cool, like Kanai." Jai had mentioned only one name, and the sub-adults wondered if he even understood what that name actually meant. "And? What about for a girl's name?" To Lana's question, Jai simply rolled his eyes. "Lana, you and I both know that can be a boy or a girl's name. Duh." Jai taunted, to which Lana narrowed her eyes. "Oh, well, I always thought you were more original. Or at least less narcissistic." Jai drew a blank at that last word. "I don't know what that means, but it sounds like you're just jealous that I'm gonna be King while you're gonna just be a Wanderer." Jai taunted as he stuck his tongue, totally oblivious to just how stereotypically childish he was being. "Wow. Why don't you start saying 'nyah nyah' while you're at it." Malka teased, to which Jai rolled his violet eyes. "Oh, you've checked back in? I thought you were too busy staring at Lana's butt to care about anything we were saying." Jai said, and couldn't hold his laughter at the embarrassed look on Malka's face as Lana realized that she had been unintentionally giving the boys a nice view as she was taking a cut of the meat. Even Julia couldn't help but laugh at the way Malka, David and Akato had been staring, but she felt a little relieved that Kyabe was at least discreet if he too had also been looking.

"Yeah, Malka. At least close your mouth and be a little more subtle." David joined in, to which Julia chimed in with a tease of her own. "Says the lion whose staring at his own cousin and having perverted thoughts while doing so." To that, Jai loosed a disgusted expression. "Yeah, David! That's disgusting! Eeww!" Jai said, to which David had to double-take. "…You know Julia and I aren't actually your cousins, right?" He asked, not completely sure if that was ever actually explained to the cub. The confusion on his face said it all. "Well, in that case, I'll just explain it. Dad was an orphaned cub, and he was taken in by your grandfather. Since he and Icarus were raised pretty much as brothers, they decided to swear an oath of brotherhood so that the day they were kicked out of their birth Pride they would form their own coalition. They are related in Spirit, but not by blood." Kyabe was secretly happy that Jai lead the conversation to this point, for David's explanation provided him with some answers that his own parents had failed to inform him of.

"A decision that this lion clearly will never respect, from what I see." The sub-adults nearly jumped out of their skins, for the voice that spoke was not anyone present. When they turned to face the source, it was none other than Icarus. And he stared right at Kyabe, vicious anger in his eyes at the offending lion.


	40. Backstory

"So, the prodigal son steps onto my lands, even after I made it clear that I never, ever wanted to see you again." Icarus said, making his way towards the younger lions. Kyabe had to admit that the older, shorter lion intimidated him, but he wouldn't let that show right now. "I see you haven't changed a bit." He responded, as Icarus began to circle him and Julia. "So here we are again. You once again doing as _**your**_ mother before you did and disregarding my boundaries." Julia looked to Kyabe, who had simply narrowed those same brown eyes that the aforementioned mother also possessed. "You know, she was also your mother too." Kyabe responded, and Julia looked as though she mentally slammed into a boulder, for now she had context to Icarus' words. She could almost hear them being said as he thought back to that day.

~ _He is a lion from my birth Pride, and one whom I hope I never have to see again._ ~

If that were the case, Julia and David wondered how Icarus could hate his own brother as intensely as he did at this moment. "You… And Icarus… are…" Julia said, and Icarus stopped in front of Kyabe, so that they were face-to-face. "Yes, we are brothers. Half-brothers, rather, due to Tsara's selfishness and manipulations." Icarus more growled than stated, and to that a surprising event unfolded. Specifically, Kyabe's reaction was not one of defensiveness, but one of silent concession. "Well, I wouldn't have put it past her. Especially given what she brought upon us back home." Icarus raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And I take it that I'm supposed to feel sorry for what befell her and those not smart enough to see through her bullshit?" Although Icarus bared his teeth, Kyabe's expression softened for a different reason. "No, but perhaps you should applaud the lions who did, for it was they who made her pay the consequences." Kyabe said, a note of hurtful regret in his voice. Icarus, despite his anger, was able to see vulnerability in the young lion. More than that, he noticed that the young lion's eyes, so similar to Tsara's, were filling with tears.

"Dad would only ever say kind words about you, and he wished to have had a chance to resolve things with you on your terms, but he would never have the chance. That day… The day that _they_ visited." Kyabe's voice broke as he said this, and though Julia's comforting embrace brought him back from a potential breakdown, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the tears would flow freely, and a part of him hoped Icarus would harden his heart and allow him to run away without having to relive the trauma of that day. But, however, it would be Lana's concern that would deny him that exit. "Kyabe… what happened to you?" She asked, and the softness and understanding in her tone of voice was such that Kyabe thought better of keeping it bottled up any longer.

"It was the day that… my sister and I had officially become yearlings. Our mother was an older lioness, sure, but she had her ways with males that would make most young lionesses jealous. Although she was with Dad and she made it clear that he was the alpha male of her Pride, this just meant that there was a target placed on his back. That is, more than usual out in the Wastelands. Really, I should have seen this coming given how my _friends_ -" Kyabe stopped short, and corrected himself. It was clear that the word 'friends' was a strong term in that instance. "-My pridemates would constantly talk about how they couldn't wait to be adults and able to properly get her attention. Little did I know that other, older and more dangerous lions were thinking much the same things as my peers were. And, unlike my peers, these lions had no interest in romance, oh no. Although Dad's presence was enough to warn even these lions off for a while, it was only a matter of time before they made their moves." Kyabe had to take a deep breath before continuing.

As he was telling the story, Icarus felt his heart being touched, and he knew the feeling to be sympathy for his half-brother. Although a part of him didn't want to admit it (and he surely wasn't going to admit it now after all he'd said), he knew he shouldn't blame Kyabe for Tsara's actions. And if there was any part of him that was trying to suppress his empathy, the next words out of Kyabe's mouth silenced any cruelty the older, darker lion may have had within him.

"Dad and I were scavenging for food at the time, so our Pride was taken by surprise, but this wasn't to say that Mom and the rest of the lionesses didn't try to fend them off. In fact, that was probably what lead those two _**villains**_ to commit the heinous acts that they did. For daring to defend themselves, and defend my mother from their depraved intentions, those two rogues murdered them all. Not even the cubs were spared their wrath; in fact, given the way some were killed and violated, I imagine those two rogues took the most fun with their deaths." Lana, Julia and Akato's faces said it all, especially when they heard the word 'violated'. _'Evil' isnt the word for what these lions are_ , Lana thought as Kyabe continued.

"By the time Dad and I had returned, the two rogues had just finished with my sister." He said, and here was where he had paused and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the tears flowed freely despite his best efforts, as the memories of what exactly happened to Ijara forced their way back into his mind. "They knew that she was only a yearling. They were proud of what they did to her, and that the two of them were enough to intimidate a young girl into doing what they wanted. They bragged about killing her anyway, and for being naive enough to think they'd actually spare Mom or the others just because she submitted to them in her place. We only listened for so long before enough was enough and we attacked. We fought, and fought, and fought. I had forgotten how long we had fought for, but eventually we prevailed. Well, father prevailed while I did my best to keep up against two fully-grown males. This… was probably why they were able to escape in the end." Kyabe ended the story right there, unable to continue any further. After hearing this story, Icarus felt regret. Regret for projecting his hatred onto him just for having the temerity to be born out of betrayal. Regret for telling him to never show up on his lands, just because he was a reminder of Tsara.

But, more than any of that, regret for then reopening a wound for this young man by asking a question to sate his own personal need for closure. "There's one thing still bothering me. What… What became of your father? What happened to Guan?" To that, Kyabe seemed to harden his expression and bare his teeth, but he looked away from everyone as he spoke. "The day after Mom and the rest of our Pride was murdered, he abandoned me without so much as telling me where he was going. He said he was going out for an evening hunt, but that night was the last night I saw him. I don't even think he mourned my mother's death. But, even though he abandoned me when I needed him most, I do have his actions to thank for my decision to leave the Wastelands. I have him to thank for my resolution to never abandon my cubs or my mate, no matter what may happen!" Kyabe said with perhaps the same resolution that he had when he found himself all alone, as he nuzzled Julia. She returned the favor, and to all present it was a tender moment.

"Your… mate?" The voice that reiterated this wasn't from anyone present or in plain sight, until they looked over in the direction of the voice. Although there were three older lionesses present, the one in the center was the one who had spoken. And, seeing Julia nuzzle and hug Kyabe set this lioness's eyes alight with quite a few emotions.

To say Kuendesha was unhappy would be an understatement.


	41. A Lioness Scorned

"Your cubs?" Kuendesha had continued where she left off, and Lana swore that the atmosphere became 20 degrees cooler when everyone noticed her presence. Although Julia shrunk back out of instinct, David and Kyabe both stood resolute. For Akato and Malka's parts, they were happy that it was Julia and Kyabe that Kuendesha was angry at.

"Julia, did he just say what I think he said?" Kuendesha asked, her tone stolid with anger, disappointment and, above all else, disbelief. Kyabe, seeing Julia unable to look her mother in the face, answered in her stead. "Yes, she is my mate and-" Kuendesha cut him off. "Shut up, boy! I asked my daughter a question!" She more roared than spoke, and Kyabe's expression hardened even further. Kuendesha, however, simply returned her attention to Julia. "Answer me this instant! Are you pregnant?" Julia finally found her voice. "Yes, Mom! I am! With triplets, okay? Ajabu told me last week that I'd be having three cubs." Now that much wasn't news; to Icarus, that is. For Kuendesha, this was not only a surprise but an unwelcome sound to her ears. "How… How could this happen! How could you do this to me?!" Kuendesha asked, more for herself than for an answer. But, against her better judgment, Julia gave her an answer.

"You? I've done nothing to you! I love him, and he loves me! Why cant you let me be who I'm going to be?" The only words that Kyabe paid any real attention to were the words 'I love him'. His heart was touched hearing those words, because it meant that he had finally found what he was missing his whole life. And though he would defend his new treasure with his life if need be, at this moment he much preferred taking Kuendesha's life in lieu of that. "You…You cant possibly mean that! You don't love him! You love the sweet nothings he whispers in your ear, and his manipulative ways! All he wants is to get between your legs, and that's it! You think some Wastelander can ever truly care for you?" Kuendesha asked incredulously, which earned a glower from Icarus and Lana. _Does she hear herself right now?_ Lana asked, wondering how she could forget from where Icarus and the father of her cubs had both originated.

At this point, Kyabe steps up so that he is now beside Julia and facing Kuendesha. "First of all, this 'Wastelander' doesn't treat her feelings as insignificant hindrances, for a start. Second, she loves me because I give her love, respect and the proper attention to the lioness she is. She's not a cub anymore, in case you needed any other reminder of that." Kuendesha, hearing that, faced right up to the larger male. "Oh, is that why you continued to see her after I told you to stay away from her? Is that why you don't respect her family and continue to defy her mother?! And is that why you are disregarded my warning and _spoke when I wasn't talking to you_?" Kuendesha's voice got more and more shrill, to the point where those watching swore she was about to break into a roar as she spoke. However, Kyabe was fast losing patience, and the gleam in his eye was one of anger. "You'd best remember that you are _**NOT**_ my mother." Kyabe growled, and then Kuendesha did something that no one, not even David and Julia, would have expected.

She slashed the father of her unborn grandcubs, right across his face. And as soon as she did, the world seemed to freeze for just a second, as though preparing for the storm that would ensue. And boy did the storm ensue, as Kyabe immediately responded with a swipe of his own. Only his was much stronger, and able to knock Kuendesha off her feet and onto her back. She rolled over to her paws, and lunged right back at her adversary. And as soon as they met, Kuendesha closed her jaws around the young man's neck, although she received a mouthful of mane for her trouble. And, as a result, Kyabe grappled her with his arms and threw her clear over her two allies. Almost on cue, Miasa and Hazana (who the others were just now remembering had accompanied the angry mother) charged at the cinnamon colored lion. Rather, they would have if David didn't block their way.

" _ **ENOUGH OF THIS!**_ " David roared, causing his voice to echo throughout the Jungle and potentially beyond. Kuendesha, who was back to her feet and fuming, glowered at her son. "Stand aside, boy!" Kuendesha said, but David did not move. "I said _**stand aside**_ , David!" David merely bared his teeth, and now more than ever did Icarus make the comparison between him and Saul when both were determined to see something through. "No, mother, I will not." David said, his green eyes narrowing as he did. Kuendesha's light blue eyes lit with fury, as she closed the distance between the two of them. "Why don't you stay in a child's place, and get out of my way?!" Kuendesha said, her voice becoming very shrill as she shouted in David's face. "I'm not a child no more, mother." David responded, as he stood his full height and bristled his fur. "And, _little lady_ , I suggest you calm down." David said, a hint of cold malice in his voice. Kuendesha, at being challenged, did the opposite of calm down. "You think you're a grown lion? You want to be the second daddy? Then you can go ahead and get out of _**my**_ den! You think you can do better, then go find your own pride!" David growled and his arms tensed, having heard this exact statement one time too many. Before he could raise his paw off the ground to finally do what he had always wanted to do, Icarus intervened.

"Ummm, as Saul's only cubs, he and Julia are to inherit the crown. It's their choice if they want to leave or not, not yours. Or did you forget that once again?" Icarus calmly reminded her, and as he did everyone present looked back at Kuendesha, to see her fuming at Icarus for speaking up. David began to chuckle triumphantly. "Yes. Thank you, Icarus, for speaking some sense to this situation." David said. However, Julia's response shocked everyone present, especially Lana and Akato, given what they've heard of Julia's ambitions for the future.

"Thank you Icarus, but I don't know if I even want to remain in the same pride as _her_." Julia said, staring daggers at the lioness who dared to attack the father of her cubs. "All Mom has ever done was hold our dependence on her over our heads. She acts like being the mother somehow means that she has the right to cross boundaries and disrespect us anytime she feels like it. Merely disagreeing with her can cause her to say what she just said to David. Since she wants to be that way, since she wants it to be all or nothing, then I'd rather just leave and find another pride." Julia turned to Kyabe. "I can't trust Mom not to do what she just did ever again. She just proved that she would do anything if it meant getting her way. And I'd rather not have to choose between loyalty to my mother or to my mate." Although Kyabe was still angry at the older lioness, Julia's words touched his heart. _She's a better lion than I, that much is certain,_ he thought as he put the thought of beating Kuendesha to a pulp out of his mind for the time being.

But before he could give his answer, Icarus spoke up. "Julia, Kyabe. I don't think you two need to do that. No one is forcing you to leave. _**No one**_." Icarus had said that last part with calm force, directed right at Kuendesha. "Since you talk about being the 'top cat in this den', let's do just that. You want Kyabe or David to leave? Then do what most lions would do and fight them." Icarus declared, and Kuendesha, for the first time, was given pause. "That… I…" Icarus finished her sentence for her. "You are a lioness, who doesn't stand a chance against the younger and much stronger male lions? Well, in that case, the Order of Nature dictates that _**you're**_ the one who has to leave. But, I'm going to extend the courtesy of decision to David, Julia, and Kyabe. What do you three think?" Icarus asked, but at this point he felt that question was more rhetorical than anything. After looking over to Miasa and Hazana, as well as the approving looks of the rest of the sub-adults (minus Malka, for a reason that Icarus could not comprehend), it was David who spoke what the other three were thinking.

"Get out, Kuendesha."


	42. Iago's Pride

Iago, Othello, and (to Iago's chagrin) Penda led their new Pride of loyalists back to the Goldlands. He really didn't like how she positioned herself at his side, and posited herself as though she were his equal in front of the lionesses. _She is beneath me! She and Othello both are beneath me, but here they are, acting like they run this Pride! They better be lucky that I need them right now._ Iago thought as they entered the Goldlands. It was the dead of night, and though the river made all 8 of the new lionesses look even more beautiful, it was Penda that held Iago's full attention. He could only wish that it was because she was trying to upstage him, but he had to be honest with himself here. She could perhaps rival Lana in terms of beauty, and unfortunately could also rival her in arrogance as well. And, just like Lana, she was able to sway a brute of a male into protecting her by just batting her eyes.

And, also just like Lana, Penda had made his one of his brothers turn against him for the chance to be with her, and this time it was Othello. They'd talk more about that when they had a moment, but right now, it was time to divulge his master plan. As Iago turned around, he looked over each lioness in turn, admiring the view of each one before clearing his thoughts. "I want you all to understand one thing. And that is the fact that every single one of you are entering _my_ kingdom, the territory that my father left to me and me alone. I am gracious enough to allow you to live here; I could have left you there with those mangy rogues to be their slaves." Othello rolled his eyes, for he knew in his heart what he and Penda have both just sentenced this entire Pride to. He wondered if things for these lionesses would really be any better under Iago's rule, and he wondered if killing the tyrant of the Rocklands was really for the best. _NO! No doubt is to be felt; it will cost you more of your flesh and blood if it lingers._ Othello mentally curbed any further misgivings, just in time for Iago to continue speaking.

"Right now, however, we will focus one thing," And as he said that, the smell of wild dog became strong in the air, for the sources of the scent appeared from the golden grasses behind Iago. Each lioness present was agape with surprise at seeing the size of Cobarte, and even the sons of Blood had to admit that he was of unusual size. Even more surprising was the appearance of Mercutio and two other leopards, one male and the other female. Iago continued to speak. "Korofi is going to be completing his half of the deal. The rest is up to us. Stick with me, and you'll have what the others around you will have. What my father before me gave them when he took over from the so-called 'Strongest Lion of his Day': the freedom to do as you please, kill and eat and mate anyone you'd like, so long as you serve my every whim until the day you die." The rallying cheers of the dogs and the leopards told the lionesses and (to Iago's delight and optimisim) especially Penda just what that could mean so long as Iago was satisfied. It was certainly a step up from the lions they had fled from, and definitely better than whatever those opportunistic rogues had planned for them.

* * *

As Iago and Othello's loyalists cheered for the success of the two brothers, the rest of the Goldlander Pride was unaware of the trouble brewing on the southern border. In fact, as Mato had already left for his daily patrol and the rest of the Pride had left for the morning hunt, this left Chuma, Sefu and the cubs of the Pride behind to be woken up to a sound he swore he was dreaming of. "Sefu? You awake?" If he wasn't before, he definitely was now. The mute sub-adult jumped to his feet at the sound of Lana's voice, and raced towards her, ignoring the fact that Malka and Masika were also present. His blue eyes still held in them that childlike glee that only a cub could have, despite the fact that he now matched his father's size and his bushy blonde mane had wrapped around his head entirely. As Sefu nuzzled Lana, and allowed her to bury her face into his mane, he couldn't help but let out a purr of pleasure. Malka turned his head, partly because he found himself staring at Lana's backside again, but mostly because he felt some serious jealousy well up.

 _Maybe one day, Sefu will have to marry whomever Mato and Chuma betrothed him to, and then I'll have my chance._ Malka thought, before shaking his head clear of any thoughts on the matter. _I'm not like_ _ **him**_ _!_ Malka mentally repeated until Lana spoke up. "We should get going before the cubs wake up. Come on." She whispered, leading the group out of Ivory Tower as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they were a good distance away, Masika finally asked the pertinent question. "So? I heard today that we're going to a papaya tree?" She lead, and David followed. "Ah yes, Kyabe told me the way to it, but he warned us not to overindulge." At that, Malka hatched an idea in his brain. "And we're totally going to indulge beyond any safe limits, aren't we?" The young man asked, and the sub-adults, minus Sefu, wore the most mischievous expression they could muster. "Oh, definitely." David reassured. Lana spoke up at that moment.

"Hey, Malka. Have you ever had a fermented fruit before?" She asked, and every urge in Malka's body told him to say yes, and try to look cooler in Lana's eyes. Yet, what he did instead shocked him. "I'm willing to try anything once, as I'm sure you remember." At that, Lana laughed that characteristic laugh of hers, and Malka knew that she definitely did remember. "Oh, you looked so good with green highlights in your mane; I wish we could have dyed your beard green, too." She teased, and Sefu's expression said it all. David, however, spoke what he was perhaps thinking. "Oh, yeah, I remember that. At least Mom wasn't talking about the shortage of koalas anymore. But, at least Malka and I could explain. Sefu… could not." David recounted, and the other lions present shared in the mirthful laugh at that memory, especially at the idea that Malka, David and Sefu would put green highlights in their manes.

As they continued to talk amongst themselves, they had made it to the massive Papaya tree that served as Korofi's home base. And the smell of fruity fermentation told the five of them that they'd be in for a good time once they got started.


	43. The Sons of Tyrants (Part 2)

Mato had caught the scent of about 8 lionesses, and he knew that it wasn't the hunting party returning because he did not also smell any red meat or blood to accompany the smell of feminine flesh. More than anything, this scent wasn't anything familiar; not Lana and her friends, nor was it Sina or any of her pridemembers. These lionesses were either from the Riverlands to the east or the Rocklands to the south. More importantly, Blood's scent had returned to the Goldlands, and though Mato enjoyed the past week without having to worry about looking after Iago and his shenanigans, he realized that perhaps he shouldn't have taken his eyes off of him after all.

And when he had returned to Ivory Tower, he wanted to rip his own eyes out of his head. For what the offending organs presented him was the sight of the Pride's cubs, all of whom were newly killed and strewn about the den. Just when Mato wondered how this scene could possibly become any more gruesome, he spotted Chuma in the exact same spot where she had slept beside him the night before. Only, this time, her eyes were close in death as opposed to content dreaming. This scene was as close to a real-life nightmare that Mato would see in his dreams. More disturbingly, however, was the fact that Mato remembered visiting this kind of horror upon other Prides, whether as part of Miran's pride or as a rogue in the Wastelands with no care in the world besides himself and his pleasure. And now, at this very moment, seeing his mate ripped open and his unborn cubs splattered in front of her, he could now understand the horror he inflicted in his past life.

And, as he smelled the approaching scents of the outsiders, he felt the urges of that past life returning. The urge to murder any who dared to be in the same vicinity as he when he so much as was displeased with whatever was in front of him. For right now, the culprit himself dared to show up among these outsiders.

"Not gonna lie, I expected Chuma to put up more of a fight than she did. She actually thought she was bad enough raise her claws to me, and then try and fight all 10 of us when the others. But we all knew the old hoe was all talk." Mato didn't even care that that Iago was gloating about needing help to murder a pregnant lioness. Oh no, all he could think about was the fact that Iago murdered his mate and his unborn cubs, as well as the cubs of the Pride that he swore to protect. And with that thought the massive blonde lion leapt right at Iago. Unfortunately for him, Mato failed to pay heed to the fact that Othello and a pride of 8 lionesses were present and very loyal to the prodigal son. Their claws were physically proving this fact, and Iago smirked as Mato's eyes widened in abject agony.

"The wild dogs, they are not." Iago laughed cockily as Othello and Penda bit down on Mato's head while the other 7 lionesses clawed at his sides and back. Although Othello and the lionesses seemed like an inseparable, perfectly coordinated mercenary unit, the older lion fought as though he were indeed an invincible force of nature. His rage and grief for his dead family, as well as for the cubs strewn about the den, allowed him to absorb more and more damage as he returned any blows landed on him with twice the power as before. At one point, he seemed to be on the verge of winning, as he managed to temporarily disable some of the lionesses and had even seemed to knock Othello to the ground and appeared to go for the kill.

However, 'temporarily' was the key word here, because just as soon as the battle began to turn in his favor did Iago put his plan into action. Once the battle ensued, Iago managed to dodge and remain out of sight long enough to make his way to his 'secret weapon'. Or rather, his secret ally in the form of a monitor lizard. "Move. Now!" Iago ordered, and though that managed to give away his position and draw Mato's attention, this in fact played to the wispy lion's favor. As Mato only saw the murderer of his mate and cubs, he was unaware that a very poisonous assassin had crawled up behind him. That is, until the great lion felt a prick on his back, and then all of his limbs turn to stone and finally saw his vision blur considerably.

Iago's laugh seemed to taint the air, as Mato slowed down and eventually stopped in his tracks trying to catch his breath. "Oh, now you've gotten yourself in a predicament, haven't you?" Iago taunted, as he now felt it safe to make his attack. And what an attack it was, as the wisp of a lion mustered strength and skill that Mato hadn't thought him capable of. Othello, when he saw Iago actually knock Mato to the ground, raised his eyebrows. _So he was paying attention to Dad's lessons after all._ Othello thought as Iago was now skillfully wailing on Mato's weakened form. However, 'weakened' was a relative term here, as after a few swipes and slashes from the diminutive lion, Mato found a second strength to throw a powerful blow, hard enough to knock Iago to the ceiling of the den. However, when Iago landed and Mato was unable to follow up, Othello and Penda especially noted that Iago did not lose his courage. "Why don't you just die like the bitch you are already?" He said as he stood back up and jumped at Mato. Although Mato was weakened, he still had much more force and strength to bear than the wiry usurper did. Iago managed to bite down on Mato's throat, just as the bigger lion slammed his paw down on his head. But a nasty kick from the young man stopped Mato from going any further as Iago got back up and pounced right back into the fight. And what a fight it was.

Both males rolled right passed Iago's surprised followers, and as they did both combatants clawed, bit and roared at each other. Iago perched himself on the king's back, bit down on his head and hung on for dear life as the king rolled and put all of his weight on the surprisingly durable adversary. Although Iago's grip loosened just a bit, he did not let go until Mato managed to throw him off. However, it soon became clear that every move Mato made weakened him considerably, and it dawned on the blonde lion that he had no real hope of actually surviving this battle. But, as Iago actually managed to pin Mato down for just an instant, he made a decision as soon as he reversed the situation and pinned Iago down instead. "You will now apologize to every cub whose life you just took." Mato growled as he raised his clawed paw into the air, his claws gleaming from the midday sun as he prepared to end Iago's life.

Unfortunately for the angry king, the venom that Iago's reptilian ally delivered just two minutes before prevented his claws from ever reaching Blood's favored son.


	44. The Madness of King Iago

Iago could scarcely believe it; Korofi's plan worked almost to perfection. The blonde 'usurper' was dead, and as his lifeless body fell to the side and Iago stood up, it dawned on the scrappy lion that he was once again able to call himself the King of the Goldlands. As the sun set, and the realization set in with it, Iago looked at his new Pride of lionesses, as well as his reptilian ally, then turned around to look out over the kingdom his father had left him. And he did the one thing he felt like doing all his life, and was finally able to do with the blonde king dead. He roared, and though he was a small, wisp of a male, he was a sub-adult male nonetheless, and this meant his roar was louder and grander than anything a lioness could produce. And as his roar thundered across the soft hues of sunset, it was only a matter of time before the native pride would hear it.

And when they heard it, each one could tell that this roar did not belong to the blonde king. "Dad?" Khari blankly said as the other 6 lionesses looked towards Ivory Tower. "No way that's Mato's roar, and you know it." Jezebel said, though the way she said it betrayed her grim outlook on what hearing a foreign male roaring so grandly could mean. However, Khari suspected that Jezebel knew exactly who that roar belonged to, but before she could make excuses for who she knew she would find at Ivory Tower, Khari raced away from the hunting party. Only Jezebel remained behind to drag the kill back to the den, but the other lionesses attempted to match Khari's pace. And when they got to their destination, every lioness present was aghast at what they witnessed. More pertinently, their noses were assaulted with the smell of drying blood and other smells of death, and when they saw Iago's triumphant, cocky smirk they could almost see exactly what had happened.

"Welcome back, lionesses. So glad you came back _empty-pawed_ as usual." He said with a hard sarcasm. However, the lionesses didn't hear a word he said because they were too focused on the dead lion he was standing next to. Khari's eyes dimmed for just a moment as her mouth gaped with horror and shock. She didn't want to believe it, but there Iago was standing over her father's dead form. "My… father…" Khari said blindly. "What? Speak up!" Iago taunted, and Khari was definitely going to. In fact, she was going to speak up much more loudly, as well as much closer than from the bottom of Ivory Tower. Before anyone could stop her, Khari ascended to where Iago stood, and as soon as she got there she pounced right at him.

The two of them rolled for a bit before Khari could register the smell of leonine blood that wafted from the den, and just as soon as she did, she also heard a roar erupt from that same royal den. When she looked up, her vision was smothered with a strong paw to the forehead, knocking her off Iago and nearly off of Ivory Tower. Although Khari had to take a minute to register what had just happened, the rest of the Pride was greeted with Othello's angry visage. If anyone had doubted who Othello's father was, his face as he narrowed his blue eyes at the fallen lioness made him look exactly as Blood did. Looking at Othello as he was now filled Jezebel with the same fear and trepidation that Blood would instill in her when he was alive, and now more than ever she realized that Othello was well and truly on Iago's side.

"Anyone else have a problem with me?" Iago asked, standing up and grooming his mane back to the way it was before Khari had tackled him. As he said this, Penda lead the rest of the foreign Pride out of the den. Jezebel counted 8 in all, and more pertinently Khari was able to do the same as she reoriented her senses. "Well, in that case, the rightful king has returned to his rightful place. Though you all served the pretender just as Chuma did, I'm willing to forgive you, if and only if you all chose to return your services back to the true king. That is, for some of you dumber broads, me." He looked right at Khari as he said this, and the daughter of the deceased king and queen, simply glowered at the scrappy lion who suddenly found the courage to face her down now that his pride was by his side. "Where is my mother, you bastard!?" Now, Iago cackles loudly, and at once he sounds like a demon and a hyena as he haughtily answers.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Iago said slyly, yet Khari couldn't think about that as she stepped into the royal den. Seizing the opportunity, Iago turned to Othello. _I got move quickly, before she comes back out._ He thought as he delivered his orders. "Lana and the others should be coming back soon. Go tell Cobarte that his pack needs to be ready. And this time, _Lana is to be brought here unharmed._ " Iago had put emphasis on that last part, and Othello took the order to heart as he set off. He then turned to Penda. "You want to be a leader? Then have your pride-sisters 'lead' the usurper's loyalists back to the zebra plains. Magnus' pack will take real good care of them." Iago said with a smirk as he entered the den for some alone time with Khari.

And once in the den, he nearly laughed at what he was sure was Khari's expression of horror and mourning. For what she was seeing was the bodies of the Goldlander cubs, killed by the claws of a lion. Some mauled beyond recognition, some had their throats torn out, and still some were torn in half. And in the center of it all was Chuma herself, her unborn cubs ripped out of her in a gruesome explosion of blood around her belly. "Mom. You too?" She said, her voice betraying her suffering as she could only mourn the horrific fate of her mother, unborn siblings and the rest of the cubs strewn about the den. And, most tragically of all, Iago surprising her with a pounce and a blow to the head would force her to shift from mourning the deeds that had been done to horror and disgust for the deeds Iago was currently doing to her.

Unaware that Othello and the outsiders were no longer present outside, Khari dared not fight back.


	45. Spiritual Warning

Icarus stood up, and due to being in the same spot in the den where he lied down, he simply assumed that he was in fact awake. He assumed that, and then heard Saul's voice from behind him. "Hey, finally got your attention again." Saul said, and laughed when Icarus whirled around in shock to face his spiritual brother. "Good to see you've been keeping in shape. Then again, not having to hunt your own food would leave much more time for weight training, eh?" Icarus knew it to be true; having a Pride to hunt for him as opposed to having to do it for himself meant that he had much more time to devote to honing his combat skills. As he followed Saul out to the lake in front of the den and looked at his reflection, he could see that it was more than just his mane that had gotten bigger. "Maybe so." Icarus conceded, and then turned to Saul.

"I wish we could talk while I'm awake." He said, voicing his innermost thoughts. Saul knew that was coming, and seemed to consider it before answering. "Well, a lot of Spirits are trying to reach the living world right now. And all of them think what they're doing is the most important thing ever. So this ain't as easy as you might think it is. But, hey, we're here now, right? That, and I think the Spirits actually do think what I have to tell you is of utmost importance." Saul finished nonchalantly, but Icarus wasn't so engrossed in his dream that he missed those words. "Of importance?" Icarus repeated. Saul had to know Icarus wouldn't miss that, but he raised his eyebrows anyway.

"I'm… actually surprised Mato isn't here to tell you this himself. What with his cub being here and all. And his oldest son being out with Lana right now." Now it was Icarus' turn to raise his eyebrows. "Mato? I mean, I know he's the son of a tyrannical demon, but that's only metaphorically true. Isn't it?" Icarus lead, but Saul did not follow the way he had hoped. "Oh… I guess it is too soon for you to know this, but Mato's dead now. He was killed this morning, in fact. By Iago." If the news of Mato's death wasn't shocking enough, then hearing who it was that carried this out nearly jolted Icarus right out of the dream world. As he looked into Saul's emerald eyes, he couldn't help but notice the disbelief within the speaker's own eyes just saying that. But the truth of that statement couldn't be denied, and as Saul continued Icarus felt uneasy.

"If that's true, then… that can only mean that what you, Dad and the others showed me has come to pass already. And _**that**_ means…" As Saul nodded and the world around him flashed white, Icarus literally jumped himself awake. As he did so, his feet landing got the attention of his son and his playmates. "Dad?" Jai asked, and the look of concern on his face was shared by the other three cubs present. However, it was the male cub with blue eyes, peach fur and the blonde tail tuft that held Icarus' rapt attention. "Don't worry cubs, it's just an emergency." Icarus looked to where Akato was sleeping, and didn't even care that he was slacking off on his assignment of watching the cubs. " _ **Akato!**_ " Icarus said with a little more force than he intended, but the reddish-brown lion was jarred awake nonetheless. "Who? What? Where?" Akato said as he was launched back into reality, and upon seeing the urgency etched into Icarus' face he became nervous. " _We have to go_. _**Now**_! _Lana and Masika both are in danger!_ " Icarus belted out, and the worry on the other cubs' faces was all the prompting Akato needed. "Okay. Let's go!" He said, as he exited the den. "Well, funs over, kids. Let's get you all ho-" Nyota started, and Icarus cut her off right there. " _ **NO!**_ Whatever you do, do not- I repeat- _**DO NOT**_ _send Davu back to the Goldlands!_ " Iacrus said with such finality and emergency that Nyota didn't even think to argue.

As Icarus and Akato raced to the border of the Goldlands, Icarus could only think one thought: _I hope I'm not too late._


	46. What Could Have Been

Othello and Cobarte both lead the pack of wild dogs to the edge of the Goldlands; both with vastly different mindsets as they waited for Lana and her friends since they would be passing through at any moment. Especially concerning the lioness who told them where the best spot to ambush them would be. "You sure about this? You better not be lying to me." Cobarte said to her, and though the beige lioness didn't much appreciate being spoken to in that way by a canine, she took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, now be patient." There was an edge to her voice that Cobarte did not appreciate, but he also wouldn't appreciate Iago's reaction if he once again failed him. Especially now that Iago and Othello had a Pride of lionesses who have shown themselves loyal; he had best remain useful to Blood's sons if he hoped to continue doing what he was doing.

As for their mysterious ally, there was certainly a motive to her helping them, for she seemed to know quite a bit about Lana and especially David. In fact, her resemblance to David as well as the shared fur color wasn't lost on Othello as she was telling him and Cobarte's pack where the best place to fulfill Iago's orders would be. However, Othello was more concerned about the fact that this older lioness was as beautiful as Julia was, and in fact looked as though she would be an older version of her, which boded well for Kyabe if this was indeed Julia after she returned to the past. But Othello, however, also knew that was unlikely. In any case, she knew David and Lana well enough, and that was what they needed at the moment.

"Here they come. Can your dogs see the signal? More importantly, would our prey be able to see it?" The older lioness inquired, and though Cobarte was unsure of that answer, he was definitely not going to falter in doing so. "They won't stand a chance, even if they can." The goliath said as he could also now see the returning young lions. And all three leader figures could see that said young lions had definitely partaken in fermented fruit juices, and the thousand-yard glares in each of their eyes caused great optimism in each of the three. However, it was Lana Cobarte and Othello had to worry about bringing back unharmed, and from the looks of the older lioness's glowering frown at Lana's sight, they both figured that she had a differing goal in mind.

That would be dealt with later. Right now, Cobarte gave the signal with his howl. Although Othello was happy that diverted the group's attention to their position, this was also not the signal the three of them had agreed upon. In any case, Cobarte and the older lioness moved out of sight, leaving him standing confused as all eyes were now on him. "Othello? Didn't know you could do a good dog impression." Lana said, slurring her words as she did. Even though she was clearly in a giggling stupor, Othello felt his insides turn to fire as she spoke. So much so that for a moment he abandoned the plan and began to descend to the level that the five sub-adults were standing. However, he stopped himself when he considered simply warning them of what Cobarte and the oddly very familiar, yet strange lioness had planned for them. _No! I can not and will not be weak again!_ Othello thought as he changed his game plan on the spot.

And on the spot it was, because just as soon as he caught himself simply absorbing the beauty that was a starry-eyed Lana in the sunset, he thought of an improvised plan, especially since Cobarte had yet to spring the ambush. "Well, Iago is always around them so I figured I'd learn to do an impression?" Othello was relieved that the five lions either bought it or the fruit they drank had simply suppressed their minds to the point of not really caring. Malka especially was quick to change the subject. "You know, I would have liked for you to join us, Othello." Malka said jovially, though it took a moment for Othello to actually register what he just said.

"Yes, really. Look, Lana and Masika both talked to me over the course of this day. And both of them made me understand one thing that perhaps you and Jezebel had already seen." Malka said, his words slurring out being only the secondary reason that Othello was failing to grasp where he was going with this. And then, Malka continued. "As much as I hate him, I realize now that perhaps it isn't him that I should be so angry at. After all, he never truly had a chance to be anything else, thanks to Blood." Malka more growled that name than spoke it, and at this moment Othello knew Blood never had a hope of being Malka's father, beyond just the literal sense. "That bastard wanted a son who would turn out to be just as he is, and he put in the work to get just that. Lana and Masika are right to say that what Iago needed all this time was help. However, I'm just not strong enough, brave enough or patient enough to try and deal with Blood's screw-up. I realize now just how strong Mom truly was, to face up to and then stand by her mistake. I understand now, Jezebel can sit there and make excuses for the way he is. And I understand why you left with him that day, when Mato told Iago to get out." The glower in Sefu's eyes as Malka reminded them all of that horrible day, the day Iago (for whatever reason) attempted to kill Sefu and Khari's younger brother was the day Mato had perhaps given up on trying to reform Iago. The twinge of guilt that Othello felt was now multiplied ten-fold as he realized just what that incident would forshadow. And if that wasn't bad enough, Malka's words kept slurring out.

"Mother's death has made me think much more about what is truly important, and the fact that you and Jezebel stuck with Iago has more than opened my eyes. At the end of the day, you, Jezebel and Iago are all the family that I have remaining. I… I can't let Iago continue down the path that he's going, but at the very least I can do what Mom and Mato were unable to do and reign him in." Hearing Malka say what he is saying, and seeing the silent approval of both Sefu and David; that brought tears to Othello's eyes.

It wasn't because of just how wrong Malka's assessment of the possibility of Iago's redemption was. It wasn't because of the fact that Masika and especially Lana were somehow able to see a shred of light in Iago's soul, in spite of the fact that the scrappy usurper was about to inflict upon them what Othello knew Khari was suffering through as they spoke.

No, Othello's tears were shed for the fact that all five lions in front of him truly believed what Malka just said. And perhaps will keep believing that even as the wild dogs leapt of the brush and dashed right for Lana.


	47. The Bonds of Family

Masika and Lana's shrieks of horror directed everyone else's attention towards them, and when they looked over all they were greeted with was the sight of over 50 wild dogs crashing into the two young lionesses. Just as shrill and high as they were emitted, their shrieks of surprise and pain were drowned out in almost the same moment in canine barks, growls and other sounds. And in that moment, Sefu found his courage, followed by David and then finally Malka. The three young lions, all determined to do as males do, rushed to defend the lionesses they care about.

Sefu especially was determined to fight his way to Lana as he began to pull dogs off of his friends, and whether they were simply tossed off with no injuries or had their necks snapped before being thrown roughly away varied with how much objection the individual put up. Some were smarter than others, definitely, but there still seemed to be an innumerable amount of dogs that now turned their attentions to the mute prince. Just as soon as they turned their attention to the prince did they then also realize that David and Malka were also upon them. As the three males fought their way to the fallen, beaten lionesses, Othello saw his chance.

Though Lana and Masika both were knocked unconscious in the ambush, Othello noticed that neither Cobarte nor the other males had seen them yet. What was more, the oddly-familiar lioness was nowhere to be seen. So Othello had to act right then and there. As he raced to the dark lioness, a plan formed in his mind. Somehow, someway, unconsciousness caused her beauty to be magnified ten-fold, and it was at this moment that Othello decided that family loyalty just absolutely wasn't worth handing this beautiful lioness over to Iago's depravity. Although Othello couldn't keep the realization, or even think too much about anything (let alone the epiphany he just had), in that moment he evaluated what Iago truly was. And from there made the decision that he did; that is, that he couldn't just hand her to the scrappy heir. Othello moved quickly, putting Lana's unconscious body on his back and breaking into a run. He had no clue where he was going, or if where he was going was going to be any safer for the lioness he was trying to rescue, but he figured that anywhere was better than the current battlefield. _She needs the attention of a shaman, but there's only one that I know of. And he'll probably alert Iago just as soon as he's done patching her up. Damn it, I hope he can see reason._ Othello thought as he almost mindlessly raced to the marula groves, where he knew Korofi had set up his residence. The smell of wild dog was heavy as he re-entered the Goldlands, but Othello didn't care about that beyond the hope that Masika (whom he left behind) hadn't been torn apart by the land equivalent of vultures yet.

* * *

And back at the battlefield, some of the wild dogs continued to bite and beat the unconscious lioness, taunting and laughing at their fallen victim as they did. Thankfully, before any serious wounds could be inflicted, David closed his jaws around one their necks, severing the arteries, and his resulting yelp of agony got the attention of the rest of Masika's tormentors. As the other 6 leaped at the beige sub-adult, each one was slashed across the face, and then sent hurtling to the ground in as much pain as they inflicted upon Masika. As soon as a path was cleared, and David was able to get to Masika's fallen body to check on her, he could notice the scent of another lion. More pertinently, this lion's scent was very familiar; the most familiar scent in the world to him in fact. " _ **MOM!**_ "

David had sounded more like a cub than the sub-adult he was, but seeing whom he called out had perhaps shocked him back into that equivalent mental state. For stepping out of the brush and in full view of all to see was none other than Kuendesha. Indeed, the entire battle stopped when the dogs heard David basically shriek for his mother, or rather that was what they perceived until they looked over and saw the two beige-tan felids standing across from each other, Masika's unconscious body seeming to draw a line between the two of them. Even Malka and Sefu stopped wailing on their adversaries when they looked over to see why all went silent, and when they saw Kuendesha the two of them found their jaws involuntarily apart from shock.

"Hi son." She said simply, yet viciously, as though 'son' was the worst insult imaginable. And David bared his teeth once he figured out why she was there. "Mom… you… How? Why? Don't you know what these mutts are about?! Don't you know ANYTHING AT ALL about Iago?" David asked, and if Kuendesha hadn't been focused on the way David had her exiled she might have mistaken his words and tone for concern. But she simply narrowed her icy eyes at him, and growled her next words. "Yes, and Iago, unlike you, is an obedient child and doesn't think to talk back to his _elders_ , especially when she knows best how to take care of him. He doesn't disrespect the one who so graciously helps him, even when he doesn't ask for it. Tell me, how is your _**second daddy**_ treating you? Is he loving you as only a mother can?" And, at Kuendesha's taunting tone, it is now that David roars in anger, as he jumped over Masika and into Kuendesha's face to confront her over what he just heard.

"So that is what this about? You are now siding with a pack of lowly canids; **worse** , you are now siding with a lion who anyone can see is a danger to each and every creature around him, and you are now the reason my life and the lives of my friends in abject jeopardy. And all because Julia and I told you to back the hell off and give us our space?!" David said, and the fact that his voice carried perhaps made his words stand out a lot more. His arms tensed, and though he raised his clawed paw, he held his wrath at bay just long enough to say what he was going to say next. "When you see my father, tell him that Icarus has indeed honored his last wish." And with that David brought his paw down as hard as he could.

How unfortunate the circumstances would truly turn out to be.


	48. The Burden of Choice (Part 1)

Akato had pulled ahead of Icarus just a little bit on account of his smaller, quicker body. And, unfortunately, this meant Akato didn't have the time to mentally prepare himself enough to tell Icarus what he was greeted with when they could finally pinpoint the scent of wild dog and then the sound of the soul-welding roar that filled the air. For when Akato and then Icarus arrived to the battlefield, they were greeted with the sight of about 60 wild dogs forming a literal dog-pile onto David, Malka and Sefu. Although the dogs had clearly suffered casualties, it was by no means enough to thin the still massive pack, and seeing the waterfall of canine fur engulf him was enough to jar Icarus and Akato into action. Kuendesha wondered if the two males even noticed her presence, but as they jumped right over her head in such a way that screamed 'We'll get to you later', it told her exactly what her next move should be.

But in the meantime, Icarus and Akato's reinforcement brought much needed relief to the three males, and the five of them fighting strategically and viciously began to expose the weaknesses of the pack. Icarus especially noted how, unlike a clan of hyenas, there was a certain degree of general apathy in the pack that lead to poor teamwork and coordination. With the element of surprise no longer in play, the dogs found themselves being beaten back with such force that some had begun to scatter and run away. For the ones who stayed, they were met with the claws and teeth of five very angry lions. A select few decided that Masika's unconscious body was an easier target, and each one of them were met with a bite to the throat from either Malka or Akato depending who happened to be closer. And, as the dogs began to lose their numbers, and the attacks began to slow down and then abate altogether, Icarus felt it safe to survey the battlefield. And what he saw was David and Akato attempting to bring Masika back to consciousness (with dodgy results), and Malka finishing off any dog not smart enough to run while they could. But what he did not see was Lana, anywhere on the battlefield. Although Icarus looked everywhere, his eyes focusing even harder than normal due to the early evening moonlight, he had couldn't find any trace of her. "Was Lana with you guys before the ambush?" Icarus asked, giving his best effort not to let his rage get the better of him at this moment. Though Malka's answer was a real test of that. "Othello! Othello must have taken her while we were distracted with those canines!" Malka exclaimed, and the looks of abject fear on Sefu and Icarus' faces matched almost perfectly. At least for the split second that they remained in place, for almost as soon as they processed what Malka said did the both of them take off for Ivory Tower.

Othello paced back and forth, just outside of the alcove in a massive marula tree that served as Korofi's second base of operations. Lana would be waking up sometime soon, and Othello had no clue what he was going to say to her when she did. How would he explain, well, everything to her? How could he tell her which side he was on, and what that would have to mean? As he looked at her still-sleeping form, and absorbed and admired her beauty, he couldn't help but remember how this lioness, beautiful even in her beaten state, had once been a close friend of his. However, at the same time, he then also remembered that this lioness was once possessed of androgynous and ambiguous traits as a cub, and that she had always had her attention on other males, even though she knew how much his heart ached for her. And his heart did ache for her, even after all that has happened. And it was at this point that he knew that he'd never have her love, or even her affection.

 _I'm sorry Lana. Our friendship is one that I will cherish forever, and perhaps we can possibly still be friends even after this. I have always understood; it is your choice whose love you wish to accept and whom you desire to be with. But, I hope you understand that with choices come consequences. You made your choice, and now I have to make mine._

As Othello thought this, Lana stirred, and Othello turned around just in time to meet the purple eyes that opened and seemed to drain his willpower with their languishing look. "Othello?" She said as she started to stand up and shake away the last of her unconscious torpor. "What happened? How did I end up here?" She asked as she looked around. "And where's Sefu? And Malka? Where is everyone else?" The concern in her voice was growing, and with each question Othello's mind wavered on the decision he had made. But he did not change the course of his mind as he answered. "Don't worry. Everyone is safe; we fended off the wild dogs. Just rest here. I'll go tell your father where you are." As Othello turned to leave, he stopped before formally exiting the den, simply because he knew what Lana was about to say. "And don't worry, Iago doesn't know you're here. I haven't told him anything, nor will I. But, for your safety, I need you to stay here until I return."

On this, at least, Othello was telling the absolute truth.


	49. While the Goldlands Are Sieged

When Kuendesha had returned to Ivory Tower, she was surprised to see that Cobarte and some of the wild dogs had gotten there first. More importantly, Iago seemed absolutely livid. "So let me get this straight: you piss-ants got the drop on them, knocked that bitch unconscious, and STILL failed to bring her here like I told you to?" The scrawny, yet powerfully-voiced lion berated. And there was something amusing about those dogs (one of who nearly matched Iago's size), simply cowering in fear at this weakling's tirade. "I ask for something simple, and was even gracious enough to tell _**my**_ lionesses to not interfere with you mutts, and you have the audacity to fail me!?" At that, Cobarte spoke up. "To be fair, she couldn't have gotten to far. And the wild dogs should hold out for sometime yet, so Magnus could still lead the reinforcements there and capture her." He began losing steam when Iago glared at him, but Kuendesha wasn't going to lose her courage so easily.

"Iago, have you considered that maybe 5 male lions might actually be too much for just one pack of dogs?" She had said this sincerely, as five well-built lions working together is very much a threat to pretty much any animal currently walking the Earth, and even a lone elephant could find himself perturbed at the possibility of facing such odds. But, Kuendesha forgot that wild dogs weren't able to think of the possibility of them not being the top predators, and their growls said it all. "How about you shut the fuck up about our pack?!" Cobarte threatened, his teeth bared. "We beat the hell out of two lionesses already; we can do the same to you." He said, as the three dogs with him growled in accordance. Iago stifled a laugh at seeing the twinge of surprise and fear on Kuendesha's face, but he then also saw the vicious glint in her blue eyes replace those other two emotions and knew that now would be the absolute worst time for infighting to happen. "Cobarte, control yourself." Iago ordered, and the irony of that statement was not lost on Kuendesha, especially in light of the sullied, beaten young lioness on the ground behind him.

"Kuendesha, if you're here, I'm going to assume you have pertinent information?" Iago queried, and Kuendesha sighed. "Yes, and that is to tell you that you don't have much time before Icarus and the others get here. They'll no doubt be looking for Lana-" And Iago cuts her off. "Well, clearly she's not here, is she?" Iago blurted out angrily. To that, Kuendesha narrowed her eyes. "They'll also be looking to spill your blood, especially if Lana isn't here. All the more reason to do so, in fact, because this means that _you_ won't be able to get to her." Kuendesha honestly couldn't believe she actually had to explain this to Iago, and from how quickly he changed his tune he perhaps already knew full well what to expect. "What the hell are you waiting for, then? Go assemble my lionesses, find Othello, and bring them back here to greet Icarus and his lackeys. I'll go look for Lana-"

And it was Iago's turn to be interrupted, but this time it wasn't a quadruped to do so. Oh no, instead it was the shaman who spoke, seemingly appearing out of thin air. "Might I suggest looking for her in the marula grove? Specifically, the one I'm using as my new home." He said knowingly, and to the lions his meaning was clear. However, one of the less intelligent wild dogs was confused by Korofi's words. "Why the hell would she be there?" Korofi rolled his eyes, wondering how any creature could tolerate an entire pack of these slow-witted canines. "Well, in case you missed it, you wild dogs inflicted some damage on her, so Othello had to bring her to my tree for some healing. He and I already discussed the plan. And Mirnai should be gathering the sum of your forces and bringing them here. Let them take care of the rest; you have a date with the Jungle Princess." Korofi reassured, and Iago grinned as though he were a kid in a candy store. "See, that's what I'm talking about. See that?" Iago looked at the 4 dogs present with a glower. "That is an example of a faithful subject. Take this piece of trash behind me" Iago gestured to the bleeding, violated ex-princess behind him. "… Out of my den. She's stinking up the joint." He ordered as he set off for the marula grove.

And as Iago got excited, and broke into a sprint for his meeting with Lana, all other thoughts and worries faded from his mind. _She's all mine, now and forever more. She belongs to the Blood King now, and if she were as smart as she thinks she is, she'd thank me for it._ That thought repeated over and over with increasing intensity as he neared the massive tree that Lana was being kept.

It was that thought process, to the exclusion of all others, that left him unprepared for what he actually found there.


	50. Et Tu, Magnus?

Lana found it difficult to keep pace with Ni, she was still an wobbly legs after being knocked unconscious the hard way. However, more than that, what was slowing her down the most wasn't any sort of physical hang-up or difficulty. No, it was his words that had tripped her up as they made their exodus towards the Kuatan Jungle.

~ _He's no longer the Othello you once knew. No matter what he might say._ ~

Ni had said that, and the gleam in his beautiful blue eyes told her that he was telling the absolute truth. However, that truth was one that she didn't much want to acknowledge, let alone confront and face it for what it was. Because, if she did, she would have to admit that there was a serious change in Othello's personality the day Icarus made his mistake. The mistake that Lana knew in her heart had set about an irrevocable chain of events that lead to the current predicament. Yet, at the same time, she did not fault her father for his actions, especially when she considered what she herself would have done if it had been her hypothetical cub. She had no clue what she would have done, beyond make the offending party pay. Really, if she thought about it, her father's real mistake was not persisting in spite of Mato's pleadings. If he had, Iago would be dead right now, and the dogs would have no quarrel with her and her friends.

"Lana." Ni said, getting the dark princess' attention. "Lana, get to cover. And once you do, make your way back home as silently and quickly as possible." He said simply, and that concerned gleam in his eye was present once again. Lana's purple eyes went wide as she was able to make out a very familiar scent. "Magnus?" She said, almost unconsciously. Ni simply stared at her, before the scent registered in his brain that he was indeed among the approaching scents. And then, the tawny-brown coat that wrapped around the above-average sized dog became visible. And his teeth were bared. "Magnus." Lana simply repeated, taken aback by how angry he was at seeing her. "Not gonna lie: clever move, sending Iago on a wild goose chase like that. But, it ends here. You…" As if on cue, quite a few other wild dogs made their presence known just as Magnus directed his attention to Ni. Specifically, more than 20 others appeared, all bearing a range of light brown coats that indicated which of the canine bloodlines they originated from. "… This is your chance to leave without a fight. I would take it." Magnus warned, but though Ni narrowed his eyes in anger, it was Lana who stepped forward. "Magnus, how could you? How could you side with… with _him_?" To that, the above-average sized dog faltered for just a moment before answering. "I… For the future of my family, and safety of my pack, I must serve my king faithfully. Now, surrender, and I'll ensure your safety." Magnus said, pointedly ignoring the lioness's inquiry. Lana however, wasn't so easily distracted. "And you think Iago is going to provide that safety for you? Even if he was strong enough to do that, you think _**IAGO**_ is going to care enough about you and your half of the pack? After everything he's done to you. After all that he has hurt you! After all that _you yourself_ has told me he's done to you, you are now choosing to betray your best friend for… for him?!" Lana repeated, the heartbreak in her voice now apparent. Ni had hoped they'd make it back to the Jungle before her absence from the shaman's base of operations could be noticed; before she could hear for herself the awful truth.

Ni knew firsthand about how treacherous others could be. This, in spite of all the memories of their youth the two of them shared, in spite ofconfessing their deepest, darkest secrets to one another without judgment, in spite of the bonds of friendship that had bridged the difference in species and status between two individuals. In the end, every animal was out for themselves. Every insect, every bird, every herbivore, frugivore, carnivore, and omnivore; only one question was pertinent to most animals. "What can you do for me now." Ni said aloud when Magnus didn't answer Lana's heartfelt queries.

"That's it, isn't it? You dogs act like you're so high and mighty, yet each and every one of you are only here because you fear Iago more than you fear Lana or anyone else on our side. What, that scrawny runt is going to somehow cause you more problems than a war with an entire pride? You'd rather risk your lives with me, than deal with whatever Iago is going to do to you?" Ni asked, and as he did, his claws unsheathed and he was absolutely sure to keep his teeth bared as he said this. And, for what it was worth, Ni was certainly not a lion you wanted to see standing against you, for he was quite an intimidating sight. Especially since it was clear that he was fully prepared to defend Lana with his life. As some of the smarter dogs began to back down, Magnus finally assessed his chances of getting past Ni. And though the dogs had numbers on their side, Magnus began to wonder how much that would actually mean in a fight with the adult male lion in front of him.

"You'll regret this. Just you wait." Magnus said, though there was clearly a hint of rueful regret in his voice as he turned and ran, that being the signal to his pack for a retreat. Lana swore she heard a collective sigh of relief from the dogs, but she was still very focused on the way Magnus had acted towards her. She lacked answers, and that was one thing the dark lioness couldn't stand. But for now, she simply followed Ni back to her territory.

* * *

And just as soon as she crossed the border did Iago find his way into Korofi's second home. "Oh, Lana. It's time to come out and… play." Iago lost steam and his cocky, taunting attitude at the sight he beheld. And though he could faintly detect Lana's scent in the alcove, emanating from the exact spot that Korofi said he had treated her wounds, he did not see the one he had called out. However, the beautiful chocolate fur and entrancing purple eyes that he was expecting was instead wrapped in a pitch-black mane that was now standing on end with sheer rage. And the purple eyes that should have been full of awe and fear that is due a king was instead alight with the intent to tear his guts out where he stood. Iago was face to face with a very angry, almost crazed Icarus. For about 3 seconds, the entire world had seemed to go quiet, as though in anticipation of the violence that was going to break out very soon.

Iago, as though realizing that, as well as figuring that he'd have nowhere to run, decided that it would be best that he be the one to start it.


	51. Evil & Valiance

Sefu, Malka, and David ascended Ivory Tower in short order, and to varying degrees each one hoped Akato would be enough on his own to free the captives Othello was leading him to. Malka especially doubted which side Othello was truly on, specifically because Othello's voice kept constantly wavering and shaking when he was speaking to them.

~ _'For your sake you had better be telling the truth.'_ ~

Malka remembered the words that Icarus used to warn Othello about giving them false information, but something just told him that anyone with Blood's genes in their body was not to be intimidated so easily, if only out of some twisted sense of pride and bravado. And, as Malka's mind was clearing and he could fully process what Lana and Masika both meant by their words to him earlier, it was ultimately this petty pride and blind bravado that had ruled his stepfather's life, and had derailed his own as much as it already had.

And when he led the other two into the royal den, his thoughts were torn asunder by the smell of death and violence, a stench that could practically be seen before the dried blood and dead bodies of the cubs could be seen. But once they did see, each one wished they could unsee what was strewn about in the cave. David and especially Sefu's jaws nearly hit the floor at the sight, but Malka was not visibly surprised at what he saw. "Iago… I knew you were capable of this but… Why?" Malka asked, and though Sefu perhaps knew the answer, he could not articulate his true feelings on the lion that was no doubt responsible for the murder of his mother and his unborn siblings. David, however, could no longer contain himself. "No! No questions about it! He cannot live! Not after this! Not after he's brainwashed my mother! He's a cub murderer, and is likely doing something worse right now to Lana and any other lioness he can get his claws on! Malka, we have to do what Mato and Icarus failed to do. He must die!" David vented, his anger and rage at the sight of the messy royal den exploding at Malka's question. Although Sefu could not speak to concur with the beige lion, the steely determination in his eyes was all the concurrence he needed to display. Malka took a deep breath, but if he were going to say something, another voice beat him to the punch.

"And don't think for one moment I don't recognize that." The voice was distinctly hominid in sound, and when Malka and David turned to face the speaker, it was indeed none other than the shaman himself. And next to him was Kuendesha, but only David seemed to focus on her as the mandrill continued to speak. "Rest assured, Iago isn't long for this world. You know it and I know it. But, for as long as he does rule, the immense powers of that demon shall be mine to wield." As Malka and David bared their teeth at the mandrill, Sefu pointedly still hadn't moved yet. And though he hadn't yet moved, Korofi could tell he was very, very angry. Mostly because he was currently reading the mute lion's mind, and while he was doing so the shaman's staff glowed with the power that he mentioned. "I'm sorry it had come to this, Sefu. Miran and even your own father's tyranny in life would have constituted an even greater power than that which Blood allows me to use. Now theirs would have been such that I could perhaps compete with the One Above All, if only Mato had allowed me to harness it. But he would not, and for that the Order of Nature saw fit to visit the same horror upon your family that he inflicted on those much more innocent than you lot." Now Sefu turns to face duumvirate of Kuendesha and Korofi, and the blonde sub-adult alone would have been a very intimidating sight for the both of them, if only Korofi didn't possess the supernatural powers that any shaman worth the tree he lived in would hone on a daily basis.

Sefu narrowed his eyes, a low growl escaping as his claws unsheathed and made an audible scraping noise on the ground. Korofi simply shrugged. "Why? You really need to ask that? I seek to rule for the sake of my troop and my descendants, just like you lions do for your own ends. All of that rage in your heart, yet Mato and Iago are no different from one another. Mato has visited horrors on others of his kind, simply because he could. Just as Iago trapped and tortured your sister and siblings once the blonde fool dropped dead, for no other reason than no one was going to stop him." Once Korofi noticed the energy on his staff had changed into a golden color, he pointed the ball of power towards the three enemy lions. "However, I am not Iago. I'm a firm believer of mercy, for those who will accept it. Lana will be dead as soon as Iago realizes that her father will be rescuing her from his clutches; though you stand firm, this fight is lost before you ever bared your claws. This is your only chance: cut your losses and surrender." Korofi demanded, and Sefu's response was to simply crouch into a pouncing position, the whole time emanating a low growl.

"I see. You'd rather die than live a life without even your harlot. You poor, poor bastard." Korofi lamented, and now Malka and David step forward. "If what you say is true, then through your death Iago will lose a powerful ally. And then maybe we can see him answer for his deeds." Malka said, his voice low and vicious as he prepared to join the mute sub-adult in his attack. David, never once taking his eyes off of Kuendesha, also found his anger and began to prepare to attack. "Mother, I am sorry that it has come to this, but you've made your choice. And now, I have made mine." David said, a hint of regret in his voice as he informed his mother of what was about to come to pass. Kuendesha simply narrowed her eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

And there it was. With that, the three males jumped to the attack. And just as soon as they did, Korofi unleashed the energy he had threatened them with. Although Malka and David managed to stop in time to avoid being blasted, Sefu wasn't so lucky. Or perhaps he just wasn't deterred at the possibility of dying anymore, for the look in his blue eyes as he was engulfed with the supernatural energy told Korofi everything he needed to know. The mute lion didn't so much as flinch as his body was swallowed by the golden burst of energy, even though the ending burst was enough to knock everyone exact the shaman himself down. As Malka and David got the golden dust out of their eyes, they could see what was left of their mute friend. That is, nothing at all; not even a shred of his blond mane was left behind.

As Korofi charged another blast of power, Malka and David both agreed on what their next move should be, whether they wanted to admit it or not.


	52. Khari's Last Words

Akato couldn't help but notice that Othello was becoming increasingly nervous and fearful as they neared the zebra plains. Othello wasn't telling them everything, and Icarus knew it. Hence why they split up to search the entire Goldlands; Sefu, Malka and David went to Ivory Tower, while he and Othello would free the native pride from their prison. Icarus would search for Lana at the location that Othello had given him, but the way Icarus had warned Blood's second son intimidated even Akato, and he wasn't even the one being threatened.

As they neared a particularly gnarled patch of brush, Akato's nose was assaulted with the stench of blood and death, and if Othello was also surprised he hid it quite well. Especially as he began to push away said brush, albeit in a slow and clearly unwilling way. Akato didn't miss that, and when they entered the den he was able to see exactly why. Akato's jaw dropped in absolute horror at the sight of the wild dogs eating and chewing on the corpses of the older lionesses from the native Pride. The ones who dared to put up a fight, and then lost. For Othello's part, he could only wonder where Penda and her pridesisters were, because they were supposed to be the ones watching over the ousted pride until Iago made a decision.

 _Until Iago made a decision,_ Othello mentally repeated and then blanched at how naïve he had been. Khari's desecrated, yet still technically alive body that Akato had seen and raced to told Othello everything he needed to know about how dumb he had been to actually believe that Iago was going to differentiate himself from Blood and show mercy that was not in some way beneficial to himself. Him taking these lionesses prisoner was not an indication of leniency or magnanimity; quite the opposite, in fact. No, that was free dinner and entertainment for his wild dogs, and now more than ever could Othello and Akato see that for what he truly was. Cobarte's horrible laugh as he noticed Khari weakly attempting to speak to Akato said it all, but Othello wasn't much able to accept the results of his allegiance to his brother.

"Akato? You… You are not safe here!" Khari attempted, but her wounds caused her voice to falter and then momentarily fail. Akato, if he even heard her, was not caring about his own safety at the moment. "Is this… Is this Iago's doing?!" Akato asked, though his tone of voice made it clear that he already knew the answer to that question. However, Khari's actual answer, emitted in short and painful spasms, surprised both him and Othello, but for different reasons.

"Iago… He is… only able to do this… because… he has powerful allies. Him…" Khari gestured to Othello, and at this point the red-maned lion turned his head away. Partly out of the fact that Khari coughed up blood from raising her voice, but mostly out of shame for what he allowed to befall her. "And… the shaman… the one who lives out in the borderlands." Akato immediately knew who she was talking about, and in all honesty he did find it weird that Korofi was not present at his tree and was allowing an omega male from his troop to serve the visitors on this day. As he winced from the mental blow that his lack of concern for that detail caused, Khari continued. "Please… you have to… escape. Don't let Sefu… suffer the same fate… as me, mother or… our siblings. Someone… has to… live to tell our story." As Khari finished, she coughed up more blood and set her head back down; the light in her eyes dimmed. Akato's eyes began to fill with tears, for he knew exactly what was happening. Iago had done more than just violate her. Oh no, he couldn't just force himself onto the poor lioness; he had to beat her and abuse her further and further. It was a wonder that she was still alive to be dragged and pushed to this death camp, but as he looked over her entire body he could see that some wounds were distinctly not leonine in origin. And the most probable culprit spoke up at that moment.

"Took her long enough. Now, if you'd be so kind, get the fuck away from my desert." Cobarte demanded, and the red-coated goliath didn't so much as falter when Akato turned and glowered at him. "Are you dumb? I said move out of my way!" He demanded once again, and this time Akato bared his teeth as he answered. "How about you mangy mutts go straight to hell!" Akato more roared than spoke, and Othello blanched at that, simply because of how outnumbered the red lion was. "What did you just say?" Cobarte threatened, and as the other 30 dogs reinforced his threat, Akato simply crouched into a combat position. "You heard what I said. You have feasted well on the corpses of decent, honorable lions who just wanted to live their lives. No more!" The lean lion stated, and though he was smaller than Icarus he was still clearly not a weakling like Iago.

As the dogs took exception to Akato's words, Othello ran away. A part of him hoped that his leonine strength and combat skills would be more than enough to handle the wild dogs, but the rational part of his mind knew what fate was awaiting the brave lion he left behind. Although he swore he heard Akato's roar of combat, the sound had in fact originated far, far away from the hidden den in the zebra plains.


	53. Justice Delayed,

" _ **BASTARD!"**_ Icarus roared out, as he chased his daughter's attempted rapist with tireless fury.

Iago fought as hard as he could, using all of the skills and maneuvers that his father had taught him. Unfortunately, Blood had definitely not taught his favored son everything he knew, and even if he did Icarus remembered defeating him with ease in any case. As such, the much weaker and less experienced son was on the run for most of the fight. Icarus, in his near blind rage, had to admit the source of his vicious onslaught that he was currently raining upon his adversary was because the boy's skill was initially able to give him the advantage, especially as he had struck first. But the key word there was 'initially'; as soon as Icarus was able to strike back he was able to pin down the scrappy lion and attempt to exact his justice upon him.

But, alas, Iago's lack of size and his brilliant red mane were exactly what allowed him to bob and weave and avoid any sort of fatal damage from Icarus's jaws. The one bite the boy couldn't completely dodge was rendered ineffective due to the mane that Icarus swore was an oxymoron to the otherwise-sickly looking lion under his claws. In that moment Iago landed a blow that nearly blinded the more experienced lion, and used that to get out of Icarus' grip and jump out of the tree, sprinting for his dear life and hoping he was running to safety. Icarus followed, and his larger size was perhaps a detriment in this situation as it meant he was slower than the wispy young tyrant he was nonetheless determined to catch. " _ **YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! AND WHEN I CATCH YOU…"**_ Icarus called out as he put on an extra burst of speed. For a split second it seemed as though the dark lion was about to catch Iago. In fact, he very well could have buried his claws into the boy's spine, if only he hadn't been tackled to the ground at this very moment.

Although Icarus lashed out with nearly all of his strength, his claws were unable to hit anything at all. This was because his assailant had jumped back just in time, and Icarus was able to make out a lioness' form once he got a good look at her. Or, rather, the forms of many lionesses because though the tan-furred lioness was the one to accost him, she was followed by about 7 others who stood beside Iago as though they were an obedient army awaiting their orders. And, just as soon as Iago noticed this, oh how his demeanor changed. Icarus' growl as he stood his ground and prepared to pounce once again earned a cocky grin from Iago as opposed to fear. "What's the matter? Where's all of that anger just a second ago?" Iago taunted, but recoiled as though struck as soon as Icarus roared at him. And as soon as he roared at him, the tan lioness stepped between the two of them, prompting Iago to regain his courage. "Step aside." Icarus calmly ordered, though the fury in his eyes told exactly what would happen if she decided not to do that.

"You are in no position to make demands here. I say you should quit while you're ahead." The young lioness kindly, professionally yet firmly informed. However, the dark king in front of her was not to be deterred. "Not until Iago is dead at my feet!" Icarus hissed, and at that, Iago chimed in. "Such big talk, coming from a little bitch! Penda, you and your pride show him what happens when anyone steps out of line!" Iago ordered, but it would be Icarus to make the first move. And that first move was to lunge at Iago, his claws would never reach the scrappy lion because he was intercepted by Penda throwing her full weight right at his head, and then the other 7 lionesses piling on top of him. As Iago backtracked, and began to see that Icarus was only being slowed down by his pride, he bolted back to Ivory Tower as fast as he could. Seeing that Iago's form was getting smaller and smaller as he ran faster and faster, Icarus decided it would be best to deal with the 8 problems in front of him.

And deal with them he intended to. As Icarus now allowed his self-control to wane and the demon of rage within to take over once again, he became a totally different lion altogether. He immediately kicked out, launching the lionesses of him as though he were a disobedient horse. Although Penda and her pridesisters were proving to be more of a match than the uncouth and untrained rabble that were the wild dogs, they were still up against a lion from the Wastelands; one who had, out of necessity, mastered pitched combat and had knew enough tricks to survive and somewhat thrive in that horrid environment. On top of the experience and training factor, he just had more strength than any lioness could muster, accounting for 4 of his opponents at any given time. His claws bared, he threw carefully scouted and calculated punches to each opponent that made the mistake of getting too close. For every lioness he knocked away, another lioness took her spot. However, none of them ever took too much of a risk, never once set themselves up for Icarus to land a decisive, devastating blow. Icarus had to admit, their strategy was sound; much better than he expected from the callow, inexperienced youths that had clearly choosen their allegiance poorly.

However, Icarus had seen this tactic before. Mostly because he and Saul had used this same exact strategy on a lion much stronger than himself. Unlike Miran, however, Icarus was not so foolish as to allow himself to get tired out so easily. Despite being a bit older than these young huntresses, Icarus never once exerted himself to the point of losing stamina.

For this reason, he was able to inflict more damage upon his opponents than they were able to inflict upon him. And for this reason, once Penda caught the scent of what could only be Icarus' approaching pride, she immediately called out to her pridesisters, abruptly stopping any more attacks. "The scent of another pride!" She more indirectly ordered than stated a fact, and her pridesisters caught the hint. Although some of the more vicious and battle-frenzied lionesses hesitated, they realized exactly what would happen once this blood-lusted father had any sort of back-up.

It was time for them to retreat.


	54. But Disaster Averted

"Ugh!" Mato and Chuma's youngest son groaned. Nyota knew how restless the young cub was, and that he also was much more aware that something was wrong than the adults would let him in on. "Why can't I go home tonight? Why wouldn't you let us go with Kyabe and the others?!" Davu complained, and not helping was the fact that Jai backed up his friend despite looking so much like the blonde tyrant did, only in cub form.

"Yeah, Mom! What if something bad is happening and Dad needs our help? We can totally fit in places that you adults can't. Maybe we could set a trap for any danger that fighting can't solve." Jai was throwing out suggestions left and right, and if Nyota wasn't frenzied and stressed she might have considered these as genius plans. But right now, her annoyed tone made it obvious just how much she wanted to hear much of anything at the moment.

"Jai, Davu, go to sleep with the rest of the cubs. Everything will be fine." Nyota said, but it is very well known just how 'fine' everything actually was; that is, the two cubs who remained awake could see right through Nyota's façade. And perhaps felt their respective intellects were insulted by the motherly lioness's blatant attempt to shoo them away. Davu and Jai both didn't want to accept that, and might not have if not for seeing Lana and Ni appear over the horizon.

And both of them looked as though they had just witnessed some serious horrors. "Lana!" Nyota yelled out, completely forgetting about the two cubs at the entrance of the den. As she jumped from branch to branch with the sure-footedness that only an experienced huntress could possess, she was embracing Lana in no time whatsoever. "My baby! Are you okay?" Nyota asked, almost too quickly to be understood. Lana, still reeling from what she had been through, had to take a moment to process the question.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I don't know about Dad or the others though." Lana said, almost unconsciously as the thought of what Magnus said weighed heavily on her mind. So much so that she missed what her mother asked her. "Where is your father? And the boys?" It was a good five seconds before Ni realized that Lana didn't even so much as hear what her mother asked, and before she could ask again he chimed in, as though coming to her rescue again. "Nyota, Lana has just been through a lot in the past few hours. I… barely got there in time to save her." He explained, and what he said got Nyota's attention. "Saved her?" She repeated, prompting Ni to tell the story.

"Well, yeah. I happened to be on my way here, actually, when I saw those wild dogs, Othello and Kuendesha attack Lana and Masika. The four males fought valiantly, and for the most part defended them well enough, but then I saw Othello taking Lana away from the battlefield and knew something was really wrong. I followed him to that shaman's tree, and as soon as he left to do exactly what I expected him to do, I made my move and rescued her."

Nyota heard this, but one detail in particular stood out in her mind. "Kuendesha… was with them? She's siding with Iago?" She repeated, and Ni nodded. "Then that means… Kyabe's suspicions were right after all." Nyota knew what Kuendesha was capable of, how skilled she was in a fight and in a hunt. Even if her only advantage was simply the willingness to do anything to win, that alone would be more than enough to garner the victory for Iago's side. And Iago just could not have his way.

"I hope they get there in time." Nyota said, knowing that at this point the only thing she could do was place faith in her mate's ability to strategize and fight intelligently.

* * *

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'THEY GOT AWAY'?!**_ " Iago roared at his loyalists. Although Penda was the one to deliver the news, it was Cobarte's face he was screaming in. The goliath of a canine didn't much appreciate it, but he also knew exactly what would happen if he so much as put a paw too far over the line. And yet he risked it by answering. "You heard what your feline slut said. The pussy-cats got away." He said calmly and forcefully, causing Iago to bare his teeth in anger.

"You would do well to remember who the hell you're talking to, you mutt. You owe me and my dad everything you got, do you understand me!" Iago roared again, and Cobarte simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I don't care about-" And the dog would never be able to finish his sentence, as Iago's paw collided with Cobarte's nose. Although the goliath did not budge too far, and though he was making to lunge at the scrappy king, he would never be able to complete his attack.

Just as soon as he tried to retaliate, he found himself pinned down on his back. Othello was rather quick on the draw, and his clawed paw was under Coberte's neck in no time. A plaintiff whine was forced out of the massive dog's body, as the much larger of Blood's sons was standing on his chest. " _I'm_ the only creature in the world that is allowed to knock him on his ass, is that _**clear**_?" Othello had roared that last word at Cobarte, his teeth slavering as he did. Even the goliath was not so dumb as to test him, and fortunately for him Iago was simply content to scoff at the cowering dog as he turned his attention to Penda and her lionesses.

"Now, what was your lame-ass excuse for not being able to handle Lana's stupid father?" Iago demanded and Penda took a deep breath as she stood her full height and looked Iago in the eye. "Because, _your highness_ , Malka and David, as well as the rest of Icarus' pride, showed up at the worst possible moment. It's not _our_ fault that we aren't invincible or infallible." Now, Iago might have taken offense to her sarcastic tone, if not for one simple fact.

Iago would never admit this to anyone, least of all himself, but something changed in his mind at that moment. Seeing Penda standing up to him (and the fact that he was only two inches taller than her, if that), in front of his pride, had infuriated him to no end. Yet, he found himself unwilling to raise his paw to her, unlike the simpering canine that Othello was just now starting to allow to get up and dust his coat off. The look of fear, anger and defeat on Cobarte's muzzle said it all, too.

 _You're lucky I need your sorry asses,_ Iago thought, though perhaps even he was aware on some level just how true that was. And Othello stepping up was perhaps the last thing he needed as Cobarte and the wild dogs were dismissed. "Okay. Enough!" Othello said as soon as the dogs were no longer in earshot, with much more authority than Iago would like. "It couldn't be helped; Lana escapes on this night, and while Malka, Icarus and the others live. The Jungle Pride is much better trained than originally believed, and that is why…" Othello stepped between Iago and Penda, though he pointedly stared down his older, yet much smaller brother. And the way he positioned himself as a barrier, impeding Iago from striking Penda even if he wanted to, made the scrappy king's eyes light with jealous rage as he continued.

"We must not fight amongst ourselves. We are lions, Iago. And, at the end of the day, lions are all we've truly got. And yes, this includes our sister, Jezebel." Othello reminded, but unbeknownst to him Iago had very different plans for her. And those plans held similarities for his plans for Malka.


	55. The Temptress

As dawn began to break on the Goldlands, all animals from the massive elephant to the tiny mouse sought shelter, hoping to take refuge from and forget about the events of this night and its unpleasantries. The stars themselves, even the great star that was the sun, were been hidden by the clouds. Only the light of the fading moon continued the darkness, yet it added to the dark gloomy atmosphere.

A young male lion, his muscles rippling with each step he took, walks back and forth looking for a place to rest his head and get a little bit of sleep. He absolutely did not want to sleep in the main den; that was now firmly controlled by his brother. No, he has chosen to sleep alone in a den near Ivory Tower. This den held fond, if bittersweet, memories for the red-maned lion.

"What's that's smell?" said Othello before he entered what their mother called their vacation home. The lion stood to the side of the opening to allow weakened moonlight to fill his home.

Resting in his mother's alcove, a natural divot in the cave floor was an aged lioness, she was covered in wounds and rotting flesh hung from her body, maggots were consuming her remains. Her body had already swelled and burst open sending fluids, liquid viscera and juices everywhere. And all of that bodily mess covered the ground where she had clearly died.

"Worse thing about this? It doesn't even faze me anymore." Said Othello as he was turning to leave.

"Won't you spare a few words for the departed?" said a voice.

Othello turned back to the lioness, to his horror she was the one who spoke.

All the fur on Othello's body became stiff and rigged as he witnesses the impossible.

"What are you, who are you", were the only things that could leave Othello's mouth?

"My dear Othello, I am just using this corps as a vessel. I am a great admirer of your father and brothers works. So much pain and suffering it's delicious laughed the lioness as one of her pale white eyes fell out of her eye socket. You see, darling, I feed on the pain and suffering of others. And such was the degree of horrors that it was a buffet here in the Goldlands." She said, chuckling in a seductive way. Now _that_ got to Othello, and he might have let his gag reflex do its job if he wasn't so focused on intimidating this anomaly of nature by baring his teeth.

However, Othello backed up defensively as the corpse ambled towards him, maggots and rotting body fluids spilling to the ground from holes in her chest cavity. "What's wrong do I scare you, I believe you said that death makes you feel empty inside. Why would run from me my darling Othello, I only want to help you toss away the weakness in your heart," smiled the lioness.

"I warn you don't call me your darling, or I will send you right back to hell or whatever shithole you came from", growled Othello.

"I know your fears, what will happen when you want to have cubs, who would take you as a mate, do I even have a soul and what will my sister say when she finds out. I know you Othello. I know your fears, you cannot hide them from me. You like that lioness, but will she make a good mother, she is a mass murderer with a soul just as dark as your brothers," answered the dead lioness.

"Yes, I am afraid, but I don't need you to fucking tell me", roared Othello striking at her with his paw. It never made contact she was now to his left.

"Oh, what if I told Iago of your doubt in killing Icarus, you have fond memories of him. Pulling on his ears climbing on his back, going swimming in the lake. Learning how to fish, playfighting with him and Lana. You and Lana sleep on him, calling him your pillow. Your heart is not as black as I want it to be my dear Othello," said the decaying lioness.

Othello just stood face to face with the walking corpse. "Get away from me, you're just some bad dream! Yeah, it's something I ate!", yelled the male, backing away.

"You should kill Icarus and Lana. Free advice from a demon: drug them both and beat Icarus skull on a rock slowly until it crackles open like a coconut or you could pull his eyes out and remove his paws and leave him to die that's always my favorites. Tossing them into a geyser is also enjoyable, it will boil their fur right off," smiled the lioness. Othello looked sick which made her laugh.

"Or I could lead you to a place that a powerful poison grows in abundance, one that melts them from the inside out in two days, a very painful way to go. I done eviler and darker things then Blood and Iago could ever do. When I walked the world of the living, I had my own harem of males and when they no longer pleased me, I killed them and fed them to my other males. I am Kinyume; you might have heard of me in your nightmares." said the lioness.

"Sorry I don't know that name and I don't fucking care. Why don't you go talk to Iago? He is fucking crazy and just your style lady, get away from me! Go on; get the hell out my face before this turns ugly!" Answered Othello, his voice becoming a roar upon voicing his threat.

"What's going on?" cried the voice of a cub? Behind Kinyume was the white silhouette of a cub and a lioness. "You have to stay hidden it's not safe some bad lions have killed the king, you need to hide my darling." said the lioness. "Grandma, I'm scared. What's going on?" pleaded the cub. "You are safe here with me, I love you." The old lioness attempted to reassure. And almost as soon as she said this, another shadowed loomed over the both of them.

The grandmother never saw it coming; the new lioness in a single motion killed the cub's protector and then grabbed the cub and beat it into the rock wall of the cave, savoring the cub's whimpers of horror and pain until it died. " _ **What the actual fuck?!**_ "said Othello.

"I just showed you the emotional imprint that will forever reside in this den of yours, was it not beautiful? The same thing that happened to your loved ones (this case your mother) happened to that lioness her grandson got to watch her die." Giggled Kinyume, her seductive, alluring voice making him even angrier. "The best part? The one you pine for even now was the one did the killing." Kinyume cooed, savoring the lurching grimace on Othello's face.

"What are you?", asked Othello in a helpless rage, he wanted to strike out, but was it of any use.? "What do you want from me? Tell me right now, or go back to hell and leave me alone demon. I don't like games and if I can't harm you, I will just leave." Othello demanded.

"I won't tell you who I am, I will save that story for another time. However, I will tell you what I want. It is very simple really. I feed on the darkness inside a soul and on the pain and suffering they created around them. Blood always delivered on spreading darkness and pain and he had the best testing darkness inside his heart. You see when a heart has good in it and then falls into darkness forever it has an amazing taste", giggled Kinyume.

"Blood murdered a lioness by the simple act of being born, and from there he would only follow the dark path. Meanwhile, Iago only had a small piece of good in his heart and that was when he was born. Blood darkened that heart so fast that the taste does not please me. However, your heart? Yours is full of conflict and when you fall into the darkness you will be eviler then Iago or Blood could ever be, you will drown this world in a sea of atrocities and suffering. Your darkness will be the sweetest and most tender of all the hearts I have fed on. You only need a push in the right direction," said Kinyume she retreated back into the cave. As she moved her rear in the exact same way that Lana and Penda do, she turned back around to face Othello.

"Let me help you on your path. find Nyota and kill her and send her head back to Icarus. In his rage, the so-called 'philosopher king' will erroneously blame and then go after Iago. And because of his loss Icarus will walk right into your trap and be killed. Or just kill Nyota for the simple pleasure of it; it's why Icarus took your mother, so why not take his wife?" Kinyume drawled out sleepily.

"I have a gift for you." A strange red flower grew from the earth in front of them as she said this. "Force feed Nyota this flower and in four days she will die as her stomach explode, maggots will burst out of it killing her," said Kinyume, seeing the clouds move and the dawn firmly approaching. "Oh, the light of day, how I hate it." Snarled Kinyume sarcastically, but nonetheless her host body started to fall apart, the flesh rotting away at astronomical rates and even the bones dissolve into powder that is blown away by even the faint breeze.

Now it is just Othello, left standing in front of the black and red pelted poppy flower.


	56. The Weakest Link

In a pit within a cave laid a young lioness, the sole survivor of Mato's pride. She was surrounded by the dry old bones of prey, from zebras to antelope to smaller animals that had become meals for the lions and dogs. They had been tossed into this pit as a cleanup project orchestrated by the pride's former king. But now, it was her prison and own personal hell. She was lying down and looking into the decaying, almost transparent skull of a long dead zebra.

"What am I going to do, how could everything I know and love be destroyed so readily? My brother Othello; he has fallen to Iago's level. He's sold his soul for what? Me, a useless, cowardly piece of garbage. It should have been me who died not Khari, Akato, Sefu or any others. Why did he have to do it?! Why? Why this?" cried Jezebel.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Hey, I know you are having a hard time, but in the end, this shit will be worth it. I have to protect my family at any cost. I did this all for you can't you see that's it's the only way. Why won't you look at me? It's done! They're all dead! Just get over it and join us? Please, or Iago will keep you here forever. Don't you want to make them pay for murdering our mother?! Talk to me! Yell at me! _**DO SOMETHING BESIDES CRY LIKE A WEAKLING!**_ " Roared Othello.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"It was all for me; he murdered them all, and it was all for me. This will be my legacy to the world: dead lions, lioness and cubs. Othello and Iago are continuing our family's dark legacy. Blood spoke of how dark his family was; he was _**proud**_ of it. His favorite story was about his grandfather. He wouldn't shut up about how this lion murdered his own brothers and devoured his nieces and nephews, all because his sisters-in-law dared to be loyal mates. He took a cub and turned him to the path of pure evil. Blood loved Iago and Iago alone, and often joked that one day his special little demon would assassinate him and take his place. This… is my family. But for not being strong enough to stop them, what am I?" Jezebel asked of herself.

"Don't you hate them? They killed your mother and destroyed everything you loved," a voice sounded over the silence of the dungeon. "You know I am right, why lie to yourself? The truth is you are, or will become, just like them. Iago, Othello and Blood; you're going to murder, rape and oppress one day. Just as they do now; just as your ancestors before you did. The best part? You're going to enjoy being the one doing it; you will love the power and freedom it gives you to tread upon others for a change." said the voice.

"Just go away and leave me alone; you're not real you're something I made up. You're just a voice inside my head. I have known about myself for some time how could, how could I not? Psychopathic tendencies are in my bloodline; tell me something I couldn't see for myself!" Jezebel more roared than said, before calming down. "However, I won't let you ever become real, my mind made you, so it can get rid of you!" Jezebel declared with as much finality as she could muster.

"It doesn't work that way, and you knew that without me having to say it. When you are at your weakness, the monster inside will loosen its chains. Soon enough, it will be free and you will never go back to the weakling you currently are. This world will fall before the Blood Queen. It has a nice ring, does it not?" Jezebel covered her ears, for all the good it would do to the voice behind her eardrums.

"You're slipping and at any moment I will be free, and you will know your true self," laughed the voice. "I won't kill my brothers or anyone; I am not my father, I am not Iago", screamed Jezebel.

"Poor, poor Jezebel I know what's in your heart because I am you. If you could kill Icarus in the most painful way possible you would. We dream of his death often; he killed our mother, not for justice or the greater good like you tell yourself so often. No, it was because he could not get to Iago and just had to take it out on someone else. You saw that look on his face; the thrill he felt was almost sexual in nature. As he mutilated our mother, he was laughing and enjoying her suffering. For that, you want them both dead; Lana and Icarus." The voice laughed. "If could, you'd slaughter his entire kingdom, such evil intentions for someone who claims to be on the side of good." Jezebel closed her eyes.

"Yes, I want him dead, and maybe it _would_ make me happy for a time. But what will happen when thrill of killing him gets old? I will keep killing and killing and killing, until my lust for blood satisfied. But that's just it; when will it stop? And how many will have truly deserved it? I don't want to become like my family. I want a life abd cubs as far away from this place as possible." Whispered Jezebel in the dark.

"Such a noble speech. But you will never be able to run from what you are. You are a monster just like everyone else in our family. You hide it behind your smile and bright sunny attitude, nevertheless you are Blood's daughter; your heritage will emerge one day, and it will be glorious" The voice triumphantly, and most worryingly, charismatically said.

"I want Icarus dead and even Lana if I am being truthful with myself. Lana was my sister; I enjoyed visiting her home and playing in her den. However, had she just done something about Iago in the first place… She could have chosen a mate and left and not screwed around with the minds of males. Then things would be different; everyone would be alive. I hate them all!", screamed Jezebel.

"Icarus invited us into his home, played with us and taught us. He took us all down to the river and showed us all how to fish. We were cubs, and when we failed he acted as our father. I wanted to run away and live in the jungle with Lana's family. However, Othello would never leave. For the same reason, Mother and I could not as well. And then it happened; you finally couldn't take it anymore. What was done was done. And he just stood there and said nothing us he talked with Mato and then left like all would be well. He had no remorse for wrongfully killing my mother. He could have said something when Mato thanked you for killing her. It would have made the thought of at least his death less appetizing. Yes, Icarus, I do want you to suffer and die the most painful death that I can dream off." Whispered Jezebel, and to her horror her mental voice was accompanied by the voice of hatred as well.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?! Lana did nothing to me, and Icarus… well, he deserves my hate. However, if I allow it into my heart, I will never be able to get it out. Once it has taken a stronger hold of me than it already has… No! I won't become like my family I am going to run as soon as I can." Declared Jezebel going to sleep and shutting out any further thoughts.

"Such a pity, she failed to change, even after all of that. And here I thought I had finally mastered this technique. But, I merely need to try again, for I will be able to drive her fully insane and unlock the demon she keeps chained up inside her. Iago will be pleased with the fact that his sister is a psychopath just like him. Or he could be pissed at the fact that I failed to corrupt her. No matter, either way." Korofi nonchalantly pondered as he began to walk back to the marula grove.

"Psychopath or not, Iago at least knows exactly what he can do to me even if I insult him to his face. That is, not a damn thing at all. He needs me, and the powers that my troop can provide to him. But then, I do much like the power that Blood's evil is bestowing upon me… Well, it appears I might have underestimated my position just a bit. But such is this game of crowns; it just means I need to adjust my strategy and tactics."


	57. Sins of the Father

Icarus sat alone as the sun rose; it had been a few hours after failing to kill Iago. He watched as Lana's remaining friends try and comfort each other. His own daughter had rejected his offering of comfort; she pushed him away. He lied down, hoping to clear his mind for the time being.

"Had I killed Iago when he was in that tree, would things have been different now? My little princess has been slowly pushing me out of her life. The Goldlands no longer exist; only a land covered in blood and death is what remains. I failed to kill Iago and it has cost everyone dearly. What kind of King am I?!" Icarus exclaimed.

When Icarus opened his eyes, he realized he was no longer in his den. He was standing in a field of green grass, he walked forwards only to find a pool of clear water he gazed into it and could not see the bottom. It looked to go on forever. "I guess I fell asleep. That was fast." Icarus thought as he remembered lying down and closing his eyes just one moment before.

"Father? Where are you; is anyone here?" Yelled the dark lion. "Kill, kill is that the only thing you can do? Icarus," said a blond lion cu that Icarus was only just now seeing in front of him. "Who are you? And what do you want? Answer me now, cub." Icarus impatiently demanded, though he had an idea who this overweight cub could be. "Nothing much, just to mock you and laugh at your misfortune. Oh, false king, you really don't know who I am, do you?" Laughed the lion cub. Icarus eyes widened when it was all but confirmed. "You!

"Yes, the one and only Miran! I love how you fucked up the world. Oh, and as a side note, you're not a king at all. You, like all others before you, did not best me in combat. You killed me with a snake like a pissant instead of simply accepting your death like a lion. And because I chose to fight you in combat, your cheating makes you ineligible to be king. There is no one alive to anoint you as king, as indicated in the ancient laws. You are just a pretender, and so was that lion you called brother," said Miran. Hearing him talk badly about Saul caused Icarus to place his heavy paw on the cub's head to shut him up.

"I don't care about you or your death. I am the king, and my family will rule." Icarus more threatened than said. Not that it deterred or even perturbed Miran in the slightest.

"You're a fool. The way you took my crown has cursed you and your family. My bloodline ruled, because it was our divine right to do so. All of the Kings of the Past were blessed by the Spirits. Unlike you, who has been cursed. You, for all of your self-righteous posturing, have begun a cycle of death far greater than anyone in this era." Laughed Miran. "What's wrong, don't you want to snap my neck?" He further taunted. "What do you mean cycle of death? Answer me now!" Roared Icarus. Miran simply laughed more as he spoke.

"Your family killed Queen Uru. Her son Taka bore witness to it, and because of that he was pushed into becoming Scar. Scar will lead the Pridelands to ruins and so many will die and suffer. When you murdered Iago's mother, he was free to do whatever he wanted. So, he killed my son Mato and every cub and lioness who lived in the Goldlands. You made all this possible with your anger, you an accursed creature, Icarus. Your honor is just a mask (and a poorly crafted mask, might I add), for you are a hypocrite." Miran stated in a matter-of-fact way. Icarus pinned the cub spirit down, his claws close to where his jugular would have been in life.

"Then what the bloody hell are you, Miran? Why should, and why would, the spirits allow you to rule?" Icarus demanded through his cold fury.

"I am a warrior, father, teacher, executioner and a tyrant. I have no problem saying these things. I know what I am, I know my place, and I have known this for a long time. It was my birthright to be king, and for better or worse the Spirits will see that my family rules. That is what you and Saul both lack, along with self-control. You both are nothing but trash, some wastes of seed and egg that fell from the backsides of whores living in the Wastelands."

Icarus bit down on the cub's head, only for him to crush a rock instead. He slowly let go and hoped that no one saw his outburst. And was happy that the world flashing white was an indication that this was all a dream, and that the sun being high in the sky indicated that some time had passed since he lied down this morning.

"I can't allow what Miran said to get the best of me. I am not a murderer! I am not cursed; Iago will die nexttime he and I meet. I just have to fix things with Lana and everything will be ok. She will forgive me; she has to. None of this was my fault, Miran is lying" Icarus whispered to himself as he went to find Lana. However, he did not need to go far because he soon heard her speaking near the lake.

"I can't stay here anymore David. I am going to leave the pride; it's better for everyone. They're all dead; every last one of them. It's all my fault! And him… I don't think I can ever look him in the eyes anymore. His anger got the best of him, and in that moment I saw a monster no better than Iago." Lana cried, being caressed between her spiritual cousins David and Julia. David growled as he spoke. "Believe me: Othello is going to pay greatly for this once I sink my claws into him." David promised.

"No, don't kill him. Please. He's lost right now, yes. But there is still good in him. His eyes said it all. Those were not the eyes of a monster, but of a scared cub who just wants to hold onto the last thing he has in this world. Please, don't kill him, David. Just let it go; too many friends have died. Killing him won't do any good. My father doing just that forced him down the path he is taking right now." Lana pleaded. David's green eyes filled with tears, for more than just Lana's kindness and saddened mood.

"I can promise that I will only take his life if it is to protect myself or another individual from harm. But that's the best I can do Lana. I don't want you to hate me if I kill him. Trust me, it's not something I want to do. We were friends, and maybe there is still good inside him." David answered. "It was not Othello I was talking about. I can't… I can't face my father. I can't… can't truly fault him. He… He only was protecting me, like any father would… but… How could he be so much like… like him?" Sobbed Lana, right into David's mane.

Icarus walked away with his head hung low; he had heard everything. _My daughter blames herself for the death of all those innocent lions. She intends to run away, but not right now because Julia has not given birth. She sees me as a beast, one who has been locked up and just found freedom and enjoys killing,_ thought the lonely king as he walked. But then his resolve returned with force.

 _I cannot allow Iago to become my obsession. However, we need to prepare for the worst. A war might fall upon these lands and I need to know if what Miran is true. I need to find Ajabu. He and I must to talk to the spirits. I have to know if they are against me and consider me a false king. Iago can have his kingdom. I must tend to what is mine and protect it._


	58. The Sword May Dull, But It Cannot Break

Sefu was walking at a slower rate than normal; he was trying to not disturb the strange cat he was carrying on his back. It looked to be young, and he knew it was definitely a female. The prominent characteristics include the small head, large ears, spotted and striped golden-yellow coat, long legs, and a black-tipped tail; all of which meant this feline was a serval. She never saw it coming; one moment she was minding her own business, and then the very next moment a goliath was shunted onto her and knocked her out cold. He was looking around for a place to set her down gently, until he heard a yawn. And then that yawn turned to panic when this cat realized what her 'bed' was made of.

"EEEEK! Don't eat me, I warn you, I am a fighter going in AND coming out!" Warned the cat jumping off Sefu's back.

They now stood face to face as the serval hissed and bared her fangs at Sefu. Rather, given the size difference, face to lower chest. Sefu just sat down on all fours, gave the cat a smile and yawned. "First you attack me and now you treat me like a joke! What's wrong with you?!" Yelled the cat in her beautiful exotic voice. _A lot of things, actually._ Sefu thought but could not voice.

"Well? I'm waiting." Demanded the serval. As a response, a bunch of strange, unearthly sounds came from Sefu's mouth. The small cat stopped and tilted her head at the strange sounds. "Can you talk?" Asked the cat looking closely at Sefu. _What was your first clue?!_ Sefu thought, but instead of showing that in his body language, he simply moved his head left to right to indicate 'No'.

"I understand: you're mute. In that case, my name is Kora. Things you need to know; I am a serval and I control this area of the Sea of Grass. We are three miles away from the ocean where the council of the Sea of Grass resides. This area is my own; no other serval lives here with me. Well, sometimes these stupid-ass males come to ask for my paw and I kick them out." Sefu rolled his eyes. _Now where have I seen this before?_

"I don't know what kind of cat you are, but you are _**MASSIVE**_. I wish that you could tell me your name. Any way, you can stay here with me. I hunt rabbits and sometimes fish. We are the only predators in the area and that means you can just crush anyone that stands in your way. Hopefully not me." Laughed Kora, batting her eyes as she said this.

 _"He's so hot. Those blue eyes; his peach colored fur; those tightly toned muscles that ripple when he walks. And that beautiful blond fur that frames his face. Oh my... Stop thinking these thoughts! You just met the guy, and anyway he's another species. I must look like a fool not talking and just staring at him_. Kora realized.

"Blue eyes, I think that a mystic will be able to help you and me understand each other. If you are willing to try spending the night with me… I mean in my bed… No! I mean, you can stay in my den and in the morning we can head to the council. Lulu is a mystic, she could help me understand you better." Kora said through yawns.

Sefu got up and Kora took that as a 'yes'. She led him to her den, purring a happy song as the blonde sub-adult followed her.

 _Now I know what Lana meant when she said she hated being viewed just as a pretty face and ogled by the males around her. This is so demeaning, and I need to find out how to get home. I still can't account for how I'm even alive, though. Korofi's blast should have killed me._ These were Sefu's thoughts as he followed Kora.

Kora's den was a large dugout in a hillside, the opening sloped down into a large chamber with a sort ceiling. It was not dark yet, so the two cats sat outside. Sefu found that Kora was quite pleased with his company, though he wondered if she was even aware that he was not just an overgrown serval. He watched as the cat vanished into the grass and, just a few seconds later, leapt out with a rabbit in her mouth, which she gave to him.

"I know this is not normally enough for you, cause you're a big boy. Teehee… I can get you some fish if you like," Kora more flirted than stated. Sefu pawed the ground, indicating for Kora to stay; she got the message and sat right next to him.

 _I really don't feel like eating right now, but I don't want to rude it's not every day that a stranger decides to help someone who fell out of the sky. My family is all dead and I don't know how to get back home. Iago will pay for this! He'll pay for this!_ Sefu thought as he tore into the rabbit he was given.

Kora watched Sefu eat the rabbit and waited until he was done to speak. "I think about where you came from, but don't have a clue beyond the fact that you fell from heaven. But I can tell that you are upset about something. I guess that you did not want to come to the "Sea of Grass"; you were forced somehow. You're a nice cat, Blue-Eyes. And tomorrow I hope that I can get you help", yawned Kora.

Soon night fell on the "Sea of Grass" and Kora and Sefu went inside for the night. How Sefu was able to get comfortable enough to sleep in this comparatively tiny alcove was anyone's guess, but he managed it.

And when he did, Sefu soon found himself standing on a large rock above the clouds."Ok, this is strange," said the normally mute lion. And then he realized that he spoke aloud.

"I can talk?!" Exclaimed Sefu, however, the lion did not have time to think about this as he was knocked over by something. Or rather, by someone. Opening his eyes again, Sefu found that he was staring into the eyes of sapphire blue that he knew."Khari." Sefu said.

"Sefu I missed you so much", cried Khari as she buried her face in his fur. Sister and brother stayed like that for a few minutes until they got up and faced each other.

"It's allmy fault I should have been with you instead of partying with my friends! You wanted me to come with you and I blew you off; I am so sorry." Sefu lamented.

"It's not your fault. Nothing would have changed, except that you would be dead as well. Nothing would have changed, even if Choyana did not die. This was going to happen, one way or another. Don't you remember what father told us about Choyana and her death?" asked Khari.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

"Sefu and Khari I need to have words with you two." Mato said, not quite sure how to continue from there, so he just said it directly.

"I know your upset for Othello and Jezebel. However, you should not mourn Choyana death. I was once an evil lion, and though I don't like talking about my past, one of the things I learned was mercy. Specifically, what it meant receive it and how it felt when it was not given." As Mato's voice went cold, Sefu and Khari listened even more intently.

"Because of this, I did not kick Choyana out of the pride or execute her. I knew what would befall her in exile, for in my past life I had inflicted just that upon many a lioness dumb enough, foolish enough, or just unlucky enough to find herself in that predicament. However, I could not have known just how wrong that decision turned out to be." Mato paused, as though he was still trying to process where he went wrong with her.

"She would join the hunt sometimes. However, most of the times she would take more meat then she needed. And I found out some time ago that she would give it all to Iago. I did not want to trouble anyone else, so I often hunted for Othello and Jezebel." That suddenly explained quite a few of his absences, but just then he would explain the rest of them.

"At other times, she would bully her pride-sisters, sometimes for no other reason than she could. She would use those wild dogs to force them off a spot she wanted to sunbath. And, if any cub tried to attack Iago for hurting them, Choyana would scare them by telling them that she would send wild dogs to eat them in the night. I wanted to kill her, however my heart did not want to leave Othello, Jezebel, and Iago without a mother. If I killed her or kicked her out, Othello, Jezebel and Iago would all have become the monsters Blood once was. As you knew, Jezebel for a long time had multiple imaginary friends who told her to hurt others, lie, cheat and steal. It was only after I sent her and Othello with Lana and her family for two months did the voices quit and she returned to her natural self." Mato said, causing Sefu realize exactly where he going with this conversation.

"Choyana did not even care that I sent Othello and Jezebel on a vacation for two months, and was happy they weren't around to displease Iago with their presence. Jezebel met with Ajabu, the Kuatan Jungle's shaman who worked on helping her. I believed that Choyana death will allow me to help Iago as I did with his siblings" Mato declared.

 **Flash-Back End**

* * *

"Dad had a big heart; he gave Choyana all the help she could ever want but she spat in his face for it. You're right; nothing good would have come with that bitch alive. Together, she and Iago would have destroyed the Goldlands and the Kuatan Jungle for kicks. I am going to rip Iago in two and toss his body off Ivory Tower, then I will crush Magnus and Cobarth skulls into a fine powered. And Othello… ", Sefu snarled, his brain hatching all kinds of horrid schemes for the stronger of Blood's sons.

Khari just looked at her brother, and Sefu realized that she was sadden by what she was hearing. "What's wrong?"Asked Sefu, giving her a quick nuzzle. "Don't become Miran, Blood, Iago or even like dad once was. If you kill Iago to satisfy your anger, you run the risk of becoming a monster. However, Iago and Cobarte have to die for their crimes. Othello has a heart; he's confused as to what path to take. Mangus' family and pack were not the ones eating our pride-sisters or defiling their remains. He is trapped by Iago, and is just as confused and afraid as Othello. Those two have done horrible things but they are not lost yet." Khari pleaded.

"How did you become so wise? You were so silly when you were a cub. And then we dined on koalas, and you were a riot. You're right, though. About not letting myself become a monster. If there is still hope that our two friends can come back to the side of good, I will be lenient with them. However, do you know why I did not die when Korofi blasted me?" Asked Sefu. To that, Khari shrugged.

"Perhaps Korofi meant what he said to you after all. He isn't exactly following Iago out of loyalty or admiration, you know." Suddenly it all made sense to Sefu, at least concerning why he was alive. "One more thing" Khari said as the world flashed white. "Our little brother is alive. He's with Icarus's pride." Khari whispered as she faded away.

Sefu found himself awake and looking down he realized that Kora was sleeping in between his paws softly purring _. I hope she's not dreaming about me_ , thought Sefu as he began to think about what Khari had told him.


	59. The Root of All Evil

Icarus had gone to find the shaman of the Kuatan Jungle, but when he got to the mango grove that housed him, the silverback was in a sad mood. This was an unsettling sight to Icarus, since Ajabu was almost always happy even in the darkest of times. However the graying ape sat on a large stone below his home looking sad, lost and (most worryingly) afraid.

"Do you need something Icarus, I have a lot on my mind, however, I can take a respite from taking with the dead for even they do not have the answers I seek." Stated the ape.

"I wanted to know if you know anything related to the Tree of Conception. Does it favor Miran's blood? And if it does, do you know why? Is the tree a threat to my family and people?" Icarus inquired. Ajabu took a deep breath.

"The Tree watches over Miran's lineage and his people because it was born from the blood of Miran's ancestors. A lioness was wounded in a battle, and her mate loved her so much that the Spirits, who allowed her to come to harm in said battle, changed her into a tree. That tree gave birth to the cub that the lioness was carrying, and thus is the origin of the Blonde Royalty. Miran's bloodline is full of evil, yes, but there is also a legacy of good to be found as well. That tree was infused with the spirits of past kings, and the birth of the Kuatan Jungle was the result of their intervention. They watch over the whole of the pride, and protects the _pride's_ existence, not the interest of just one individual. To answer your question, the tree is not a threat to your family, because you are a part of the Kuatan Pride" Ajabu explained, his voice clearly weary from his mood.

"Ajabu, please; what's bothering you?" Asked Icarus. "It is hard to explain. But three days ago, I felt it. More than likely, all the shamans in the world felt it. A great darkness only spoke of in whispers and warning left of those who came before. A creature beyond what we know to be evil. Beyond anything even Iago or his father can dream of being capable of. It descended to the mortal plane, manifesting itself in the Goldlands" warned Ajabu, his voice shaking. "If this is Korofi's doing, then he is beyond mad in his quest for power." said Ajabu, his voice low in horror.

"I have never seen you afraid in my time as king here. Ajabu, tell me: what was it that came to the Goldlands?" asked Icarus. Ajabu seemed to hesitate for a moment, before relenting on some dilemma. "Let me just show you what my great ancestors souls showed me. Behold ". The dark lion was enveloped in a white light. When it dimmed down, he found himself floating above a forest in the mountain. "This is the meeting place of ten different shamans. Never before had this happened, and never again would it happen, but such was the direness of the situation that on this day they have come together. They knew they had to try and create some sort of peace, if only temporary, between all creatures." Said Ajabu. And all looked to be going smoothly.

However, then sun went down. Icarus spotted fires breaking out, and quickly started consuming the whole forest. He now found himself looking a something, but it was blocked by the smoke. Against his better judgment and instincts, he walked forwards and saw exactly what could scare Ajabu that much.

It was a large 'dead' gorilla made up parts for different animals. 'Animated corpse' was the best description Icarus could come up with, but even that seemed to fail to describe exactly what this thing was. In any case, it was in the process of crushing a panther to death with the claws in its right hand. And then, using those talons as piercing points, shoved the whole hand inside of the chest cavity of a lion that it held with its other hand. The lion's body, which looked to be recently deceased, promptly decayed fully and became a pool of slime and maggots on the forest floor. Said slime chased and then consumed a family of monkeys that had been trying to flee, and the abomination seemed particularly pleased with its handiwork.

As it kills everything around it, it spots and then advanced one of the more seasoned shamans, who promptly doubles back and shoots blasts of energy at it from his staff. Not that it really did much of anything to this anomaly of nature. "Ah, yes, Rafiki. Before I kill you, I really must thank you. Such a lust for power and gratification; the blatant disregard for everyone else but yourself; a willingness to do anything for just to get even the smallest of victories; it's not every day these things come together so perfectly. But when it does, my heart is filled with a joy like no other." Taunts the beast, as it sprays the gathered shamen with acid.

Icarus becomes ill as he watched Rafiki dodge the blast of acid and allowed his fellow shaman to be hit in his place. As their bodies melted quickly, yet slowly enough for all of them to scream in high-pitched agony, even Rafiki had to look away from this horror. But then, without warning, an ape that looked like Ajabu in his prime barges in and actually manages to land a very heavy blow on this abomination. In fact, he was able to knock the beast clear off its feet. As Icarus marveled at that feat, he realizes that there was something otherworldly about this younger version of Ajabu, his black fur glowing with energy. It had a gold aura to it and his eyes seemed to emit sunlight, but more than anything was the sound of his voice. Rather, the fact that it wasn't just his voice coming out of his mouth.

"You had been warned before, but you still plague the world of mortals and we will not allow it! Behold our power!" The silverback's staff, which looked more like a club at this moment, gave off a blinding white light. The beast seemed to stand firm for a second, before it was forced to scream in abject horror and mind-stopping pain as its body fell apart at the seams. "We banish you from this plane with all our power return to your pit!" Roared the ape, and as he did the abomination's body was ripped asunder and splattered into the sky.

Icarus looked at Ajabu and yelled at him. "What the actual, bleeding fuck was that thing!? And why didn't you tell me _that_ was waiting for me?!" Ajabu was taken aback by this outburst, even if he somewhat expected that reaction. "It is rare to see you use profanity, perhaps I should have warned you beforehand, I am sorry my friend". said Ajabu.

"In a last ditch effort to curtail this horror, I allowed my body to be controlled by the Spirits. As I did, I realized the error of my ways" Ajabu's mood plunged at that moment, as he began to speak from his heart. "I regret allowing my petty grudge with Rafiki to go as far as it did. It lead to both of us going to any lengths to get what we wanted, and one of those lengths was to summon that… thing. After I was allowed to banish it back to the Underworld, the Spirits rightly stripped us of our powers and levied a punishment worse than anything we could ever imagine. And that was the curse of eternal life." Icarus tilted his head, and Ajabu didn't need to read his mind to know exactly what the dark king was thinking. "The two of us were going to live to see the consequences of our hedonism. We watched as our troops lost power and became mere servants to the ones the Spirits chose to replace us. We were bound to the laws of the Circle of Life, the very laws we thought we could bend to our own selfishness." Ajabu paused, as he looked Icarus in the eye.

"The very laws Korofi is likely trying to manipulate once again. That 'thing' you saw was the personification of Evil. It touts itself as being as powerful as the One Above All, but obviously has limits to what it can do. Its only weakness is daylight, and even that is debatable given what Rafiki had told me about it." Icarus, however, had to be certain one thing.

"And this thing is now somewhere in Goldlands. Do you know how?" Asked Icarus. "Well, Korofi repeating his ancestor's foolishness is the most likely answer. However, it could also simply be drawn to the grief, suffering, angst and horror in the same way vultures are drawn to a rotting carcass. Or perhaps it could be cause of all of those things, by giving Iago just enough courage to go through with his atrocities." Ajabu stated as he thought about this more.

"Do you believe that it would help Iago in any way beyond this? That's my greatest concern right now; if it's even nominally on Iago's side then that could be disastrous for every kingdom in the entire world. Would it help Iago to attack our home? Or even work for Korofi, if only to amuse its self? It destroyed that meeting because they were trying to end wars that it created. Given what was happening there, you think it will simply be content in the Goldlands?" Asked Icarus.

"It could destroy our home and everything beyond with just the essence of its darkness. If that were its intent, then it could kill the land, contaminate the water and turn the air toxic with its mere presence alone. It does not need Korofi or Iago's help to do what it does. However, the good thing is that for now it is confined to a small area in the Goldlands. It cannot sneak up on us, for you will feel its pull of darkness in your soul. It can only empower the darkness inside living things, but it can not increase that darkness. But, perhaps as a trade-off, even something as insignificant as bridled rage can be counted as darkness." answered Ajabu, to Icarus' horror and realization.

"What we must do now, however, is work on protecting our home, for as much as we can do so. This might be a war that we can't survive anyway." Ajabu stated coldly and seriously. However, Icarus was not one to be intimidated by the odds.

"In that case, we'll just have to train diligently."


	60. King Of Facades

**The Goldlands Around Midday**

Jezebel knew that someone would be bringing her food at about this time. Well, what could be charitably called 'food', given how they tended to only give her what Iago, Othello and their 'Pride' didn't eat. Usually, it was lowered into the pit by a vine. And when Jezebel saw the vines moving, she decided that this time she was going to pull whoever was on the other end right into the pit. And when the dogs would have to lower a ramp to get their subordinate, she was going to tear whoever it was to shreds and then escape.

"Right on time." Whispered Jezebel as she grabbed the vine and yanked it as hard as she could.

And then she looked up. And upon doing so, she saw a puppy and her eyes widened in horro. She realized what would happen if it hit the ground, and just how much she didn't want that to happen. She wouldn't have cared if an adult broke a few ribs, but a kid was a whole other matter. She used her body to intercept it, leaving the small dog was dazed from his fall but otherwise unhurt. However as soon as he realized that Jezebel saved him the unexpected happened.

"You're not a monster. At all." Said the dog, still on her back. "What do you mean?" Asked Jezebel. "Well everyone says that you're a monster. That's why they keep you trapped in here. Aren't you the King Iago's crazy sister?" The puppy asked.

He got off her back and stood to face her with a happy smile. "I'm Diego" Said the dog gleefully. "Well Diego, why are you doing this job? I didn't think Cobarte would allow a pup to do this." Jezebel asked, suddenly quite confused.

"Uhh… Well my friend Yaroi, who's just two years old, needed a day off and asked me to do the job. He said he'd put in a good word with my father so that he'd let me live."

"What do you mean 'let you live'?!" Jezebel exclaimed, worried for the puppy. "Well, um… you see, I am a puppy born from a low-ranking mother that the alpha mated with. The law of the Pack dictates that for the crime of an omega female seducing the alpha male, the resulting puppies are to be put to death. And that is exactly what happened to all the others, except me. My mom hid me and was working on hiding the others when the alpha found her. My mommy died, and I was alone until another mother took me in." Answered Diego, clearly trying to keep a good attitude.

"Cobarte…" Growled Jezebel in anger, as more a musing to herself than anything else. However, Diego heard his name nonetheless. "Yes. Him…that's the Alpha and my father. He told me that he might allow me to live if I stepped up more and was of use to him." Diego, and Jezebel noted that he honestly believed this. "Is that… Is that what you truly want? To be part of your 'father's pack?" Jezebel asked in concern.

"It's the only thing I have." Said Diego after a few seconds of thinking. "A dog's place is in the pack, and hopefully not at the bottom. It's all I have, and all a dog will ever have. Just like you; don't you have a pack?" Diego asked sincerely.

"I am a lioness, so my pack would be called a pride. And you can be whatever you want Diego. Don't let yourself believe the lies around you, because a lack of options is the first thing they'll want you to believe. I know a place that would take you in if I took you to them." Jezebel reassured.

"You mean a place that won't kill me for being born from a low-ranking mother?" Whispered a very hopeful Diego. "Yes, I just need to get out of this hole and both me and you can go I will just be dropping you off".

"Hello princess." Interrupted Korofi, walking over and looking down into the pit. "So? Will you join your brothers today?" Jezebel bared her teeth, but after a few moments, she 'relented'. "I will. What choice do I have? I can't spend my life here forever. And I will _**not**_ end my life as a prisoner. I can be helpful to our lionesses." Said Jezebel, in her best possible defeated tone. It helped that she allowed desperation to return to her mind just for the moments that Korofi read her mind.

"No, you can't. All of the original Goldlands lioness and cubs are dead; I didn't let not a one escape Iago's attention." Laughed Korofi. Jezebel looked down, saying nothing. "I will be back before dusk. I have a meeting with his majesty." Korofi said darkly.

 **The Blood Tower – Formally Known as The Ivory Tower**

The larger and stronger of Blood's sons was heading to the main throne room the home of the pride and the seat of power for the Goldlands. He had been summoned by the favored son, which meant he was now forced to walk into the last place on earth he wanted to be. That is, until he entered the throne room, and when he did he realized how clean the place was. It was spotless; the floor was smooth and Othello could for once appreciate how shiny white marble actually was. Where the old throne used by all the former kings resided was now a large imposing red throne, also made of marble. On the left and the right there were matching thrones, however these sat lower than the main one.

"Brother" said Iago, sitting up to face him. "Come, sit down. We got a lot to talk about." Now, this… this really freaked out Othello. He was expecting Iago to be hostile and arrogant towards him, but he actually seemed… almost friendly. "I just got the last piece of my collection, and you can thank Korofi's magic for the remodel. Look above my throne on the cave wall." Laughed Iago clearly proud of his decoration choices. Othello dared not look Korofi in the face, because if he did he might have roared at the shaman. Instead he looked where Iago told him to.

Over Iago's throne was a groove in the stone. And within it was a set of lion skulls, all of whom Othello knew who they had belonged to but would not voice his knowledge. "It took sometime, but after my dogs cleaned off most of the flesh from Khari's skull, Korofi here cleaned it up real good. The one in the center is Mato. The one on his right is Chuma and to his left are the skulls of Khari and Sefu." To that one, Othello raised his eyebrow.

"It took him a minute, but Korofi managed to craft a skull from the dust that was left over when he vaporized Sefu." Smiled Iago, but then he frown a little bit. "However, the wild dogs completely devoured Davu, and Korofi refused to wipe a canine's ass for any bits to piece together. So no skull for him." Iago laughed at the joke that was funny only to him. "I pity, because I had use Akato's skull for my pissing pot instead. Now that one Korofi could find for me from in the death pits. However, the best news is that Korofi here has perfected that spell I requested." To that, Othello tilted his head. "Spell?" He said, and Iago almost laughed at how dumbly he said this before snapping his fingers. "I command you to come in, Sakeo." Iago ordered.

And in sauntered a young, quite beautiful tan-furred lioness, yet all Othello could notice was the blank look in her onyx eyes. "Yes, my king. The One Above All, made into flesh." The lioness droned. Othello looked at her and noticed that she was new; a poor, helpless rogue most likely. _What in the fresh hell have you done?!_ Thought Othello.

"She no longer has free will; watch this. Sakeo I command you to jump off the tower!" So Iago happily. And as soon as he commanded it, Sakeo walked over to an opening that was meant to let in light and jumped to her death. Iago ran to the window and laughed, before remembering exactly what he had just done. "Oh… Oh yeah, that's right… Well, there's probably plenty of those where she came from." Iago remembered that he had not had her for his own pleasure just yet, but shrugged before turning to his shaman. "Korofi, send the wild dogs to clean up that mess, yelled Iago. "Sadly, it does exactly what I want it to do, and that's its one flaw. It destroys everything about an individual. Meaning if I use it on Penda, I would lose my best female warrior. But, damn I can't wait to take Lana's freewill and ride her hard as I can." Iago swooned, and licked his lips at the sheer prospect of that happening.

Inside Othello was going mad and that must have been conveyed on the outside quite well because Iago chuckled awkwardly before changing the subject. "Today brother, our sister Jezebel has decided to join us. Of her own free will." Iago said, hoping this would bring Othello's mood back to amicable. "Korofi, go now and bring her to us." Commanded Iago. Korofi left as fast as possible to not destroy Iago's good mood. Or, worse, gain Othello's attention.

 **Jezebel's Prison**

When Korofi returned, he realized that he completely forgot about a certain detail.

"Oh, you have a guest. Let me help you both out." Said Korofi as kindly as he possibly could. With his staff, he floats the lioness and the puppy he was just now remembering right to him and sets them down. "Now let's go see your kin- brothers. Your brothers." Korofi corrected himself just a little too late for Jezebel's liking. "I hope you can all get along." Laughed the primate " Especially considering that they killed your friends."

Korofi had a plan, but what happened next went right against it. Jezebel unloaded her claws right into him, and even though he blocked her with his staff with ease the message was clear. "That's not very nice." Said Korofi, holding her in the air with his power. He hesitated however, before setting her down. "No, that would be a disaster. I can't so much as harm you, and I know this. But, oh so many options that leaves for me." Korofi hissed as he stared Diego down. Jezebel realized all too late what was happening.

"Not Diego! He's just a puppy!" Yelled Jezebel as the small dog's body glowed in a blue light; it was too fast for her to do anything to save him. Korofi held out his free hand and a blue stone floated to him he held it in front of Jezebel.

"This is your dear little friend Diego. Don't worry; he's still alive in this stone… as long as it is intact" Korofi viciously smiled. And as he was saying this, he 'accidently' crushed it into dust. "Whoops. Ooooh… Did I do that?" He laughed at his 'sleight of hand'. Jezebel growled

 _You bastard! You'll pay for this!_ _ **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS**_ _! I know what I must do now. For the sake of the fallen, for the sake of all of those who have been victimized by these selfish wastes of life. I can no longer run away from here; how selfish could I have been to think to abandon this kingdom now that all has been made clear to me. No, I must remain. If nothing else to free this land from Iago's brutality. And it starts from within the Pride._

 **Two Weeks into The Future**

Othello talked with Iago and convinced him that, if they were going to keep Jezebel's cooperation, he'd have to at least pretend to have some decency. "I have a great idea, I will just hide most of my favorite pastimes from our sister. It'll make her trust us more won't it?"Iago said, having just had an epiphany. "Your right brother said Othello walking away. _It took him this long to figure that out?_ Othello thought but did not voice.

Othello walked down to get a drink and spotted Jezebel having pinned Cobarte, her claws under his throat. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I thought you were just some other lione-" Jezebel's paw to his skull abruptly stopped Cobarte's simpering pleas.

"You're a fucking asshole! What the hell did you think you were doing?! You thought you were just going to misbehave on my pridesisters and go unpunished!?" Cobarte whined as Jezebel hit him again. "Were you really about to kill Madora for that, you dumb mutt?! For daring to tell you to back off and leave her alone, you bite her on the throat?!" Yelled Jezebel into the whimpering goliath's swollen face as she once again wailed on him.

"Jezebel?" Othello said, and that distraction was enough for Jezebel's grip to loosen just a bit. Realizing this, Jezebel let Cobarte up and the scalded dog ran away, almost literally with his tail between his legs and whimpering the whole time. She took a deep breath and turned to face Othello and the rest of Iago's Pride.

"That is why. That is why we mustn't allow Iago's lapse in planning to breed complacency and dependence on those wild dogs. That slobbering cur was about to kill one of our own, for no other reason than he thought he could get away with it." Jezebel growled, before regaining her composure. "However, he thought that he could get away with it because his pack provides us with our food and for that we look weak and lazy. What happened to the Pride that, just two weeks ago, was a force that could make other kings surrender?" Jezebel said. And that seemed to strike exactly the nerve she wanted it to.

"It's true. Because the dogs bring us our food, we have lost our edge. Jezebel is right; we need to have a hunting schedule and plan our own hunts, like real lionesses. We have become lazy and fat because of our king and his pets." Hissed Penda, as though disgusted with her own neglect of her training. Jezebel, seeing this, took the chance to speak.

"This is what we should do: before every hunt we meet at the base of the tower and plan. This pride needs to be self-sufficient once more, not fat bloated warthogs waiting to be taken advantage of." Said Jezebel.

"At first, I could not see why Iago and Othello wanted you on their side. But now I can understand. If you had a mane, you'd be the king, not them. You _are_ one of us. This proves it." Penda said.

 _What has happened to my sister? She wears no crown, but has become a queen, and a strong one at that. However, the way she takes control makes me feel sick inside. She is slowly becoming like father. More importantly, she is becoming like Icarus, but in a good way. And for that exact reason, I cannot allow her to continue on that path. If Iago isnt careful, she could kill him one day… No more! I will not lose another family member_. Othello swore to himself.

 _Perhaps some good can come out of this after all. It is unfortunate, but Iago cannot live. At the very least, his reign must come to an end. I know what you're thinking, Othello. I only hope you do not have to die with him, but maybe one day you'll join our side; if only because Iago will have driven you to that point. Without his pets, he is less than nothing; a sniveling, cowering weakling that doesn't even have the guts to openly be a bastard to those he knows can kill him. Penda and I are similar; we are both lionesses who had no other options. And she sees what I see; Othello and Korofi are Iago's only real hopes. If the two of us can just get rid of Korofi and bring Othello back to the side of good…_ Jezebel thought, and began pondering on ways to go about this.

 **A few hours later**

Othello tried to destroy the flower that was given to him by Kinyume, but nothing works. _Hopefully this withers and dies soon,_ he thought as he hid it in a remote cave and went back to border patrol.

"Who…" Othello started, but could not go any further as he was looking right at a lioness was laying down on a rock by the river her front paws in the water. She was beautiful; her dark tan fur had wrapped her soft, feminine muscles nicely. Her body in general was perfect; she herself was perfect. Othello was about to call out Lana's name when he realized that it was Penda.

 _What is she doing? Does she know that I'm here?_ Othello thought, before shaking his head clear. "Does being a pervert run in my family? Why am I spying on her like a voyeur?" Penda lifted her paw out of the water, her claws skewering a fish. "Oh. Oh, that's what she was doing." Othello said, not realizing he was speaking aloud that whole time.

"It's not nice to stare at a lioness like that. Hee hee, but for you I will allow it" Penda said, batting her eyes the whole time. "Maybe I could join you? I really don't want to go give Iago a report that he isn't listening to anyway." Said Othello, and saying that aloud made him realize exactly what position he held in Iago's government. That is, a pretty low rank. "Come here; let's talk. I really don't know much about you." Invited Penda, and Othello obliged. _If I can't be with Lana, why not be with Penda? What do I have to lose? She is so much like Lana in how she looks and that intelligent fire inside her. Oh, it's driving me mad for her._

Othello realized his train of thought, and began to feel guilty for it. Not that it was going to stop him from allowing the Circle of Life to do what it was going to do.


	61. A Heart of Justice

Sunlight had started to rise on the Kuatan Jungle, and light fills the den of the king and queen. The brownish-red lioness with crimson eyes got up and sat next her mate, who was already awake. His eyes fixed on the horizon, and it was clear that he was deep in thought. She tried to knock him over by playfully leaning on him, and it worked. "What the-? Oh, it's you, Nyota." Icarus realized, looking up at his mate. "You looked so still, I thought you turned to stone. Of course the only thing that could fix that was my kiss." Smiled Nyota, planting one on her darker mate.

"Are you happy here, Nyota?" Icarus asked, and his mate could sense the regret in his voice as he did. She knew that he needed to hear the truth. "For someone so smart, that was the stupidest question to ask." Laughed Nyota, laying on Icarus' chest. "I told you of meeting Miran in a dream. And of what Ajabu told me about the tree and the unholy presence in the Goldlands and I want to-" Nyota placed a finger over Icarus' lips, shushing him in the process. "Icarus, we need to be here together. If you're thinking about sending _any_ of us away, I will make you sleep outside. My dark, fluffy pillow." Nyota teased as she played with his mane.

"Icarus, something happened yesterday. Our son and Davu swore an oath brotherhood." Nyota said, and allowed it to sink into Icarus' mind. "I… I so am proud of him. That is what me and Saul did. Yet, you sound like you have a problem with it" Icarus noticed. "Well Jai told me that Davu was now his brother and that we needed to adopt him. I mean… I sense much of Miran in Davu… Know what? I am ok with it, but we have to ensure that we do not make any mistakes with him." Whispered Nyota into her mate's ear. "That was my plan anyway." Answered Icarus he was becoming flustered with his queen's antics.

"I have to start the morning patrol", whispered Icarus as he realized that he was weakening under his mate's gaze. Nyota simply giggled, and at this moment he realized just who Lana learned her seductive tricks from. "No, that's taken care of. David, Kyabe and Malka are doing that right now. But you're going to come back to bed with me and we are going to sleep in. I need more time with you because you keep running off to meetings." Flirted Nyota. And Icarus, like any other male, gave right into his mates demands.

 **The Border**

At the border Kyabe, David and Malka where walking, doing their due diligence by inspecting the border and checking for indications of trespassers. "So… about that dance routine you and Malka mentioned?" David asked nonchalantly. And Kyabe nearly laughed all over again. "Why, I don't know what you're talking about. Malka just had a 24-hour stomach flu and was delirious that was why he was vomiting the other day." Kyabe said, and David knew that even the dead could see he was lying poorly.. "Yeah, I had it very bad. Without Kyabe here I would be in worse shape if he had not carried me to that den." Answered Malka as though David and Julia didn't walk in on Malka passed out drunk.

"You know I am going to find out one day." Teased David lightly crushing Malka between him and Kyabe. "Hey, are you excited? Julia's probably going to have the cubs in the next few days." Malka said. "I have been thinking about names for males, and I really favor Saul, Thoth, Daniel and Tiberius." Kyabe listed. "You want to name him after my dad?" David more thought aloud than said. "If that is ok. Julia certainly wants to and I do too. She's been telling me stories of my adopted brother Saul. I am Icarus's half-brother, so that would also make me a brother to Saul. Who they say looks just like you." Kyabe said.

"I am fine with it as long as you don't go naming your son 'queen'." Yawned David. "What do you mean?" asked Kyabe? "Didn't you know? Muscle machismo over here? Yeah, his name means 'queen' in the old tongue." Laughed David, and he was soon joined by Kyabe." I warned you not to tell anyone." Whined Malka, catching David off guard and knocking him over. "Help me sit on him, so I can mess up his mane." yelled Malka, laughing along with Kyabe. "If you help him, I am going to tell Icarus that you gave Jai that orange dye he pranked him with." Yelled David. The laughter of the three males echoed throughout the jungle.

 **The Lake**

Julia and Lana where sitting under a tree enjoying the shade and cold breeze coming off the lake. "So, do you want to talk about anything?" Julia led, looking at Lana who was staring out at the lake. "Julia… I plan to leave as soon as the cubs are born, I just can't stay here. We had a plan to go explore the world together, however you're going to have cubs and David is going to protect our home with my father. Remember that all of us had planned to go on a trip to the ocean? That's no longer a possibility now and I won't go myself, how could I it was our plan as a group." Lana spilt, but

"I was going to ask if you knew any good female cub names" Said Julia. "Let me think… how about Imani, Hatama and Lily?" Lana said wistfully. Julia said nothing after a long pause, and when Lana turned to her she saw Julia's face contort with pain. " _My water just broke!_ " Julia screamed. " _ **The cubs are coming right now!**_ " Julia exclaimed as the pain started.

 **Two hours later...**

"So, guys I am going to find my mate, I feel guilty about leaving her all day." Said Kyabe. "Lana and my sister are spending the day down by the lake, in our private hangout." Answered David. "I have stuff to do, like take a nap." Malka lazily said. "I need to talk with Icarus, so I am going back to the tree." David declared. As such, Kyabe headed off to the lake by himself.

Kyabe caught a strange scent as he neared where his mate was spending her day. The male went faster and exited the brush to find his mate and Lana discussing something. "Why is Julia on her side like that?" Kyabe mused aloud, getting the attention of the females. Then he heard the tiny mewling of newborn cubs, and now he realizes. "As I was saying before, I will not be leaving you to get help, you're out in the open and just gave birth." Lana paused, and Kyabe caught her cue. As she began to walk away, she turned and looked at the new family once more. "Aww. Look how cute they are." She giggled to herself.

"I am so proud of you", said Kyabe coming up to Julia, and kissing her forehead. "I was not planning to give birth here, but our family is such an odd little group." Julia said, clearly still a little weakened from the experience. "We have two sons and a daughter" Julia finally said softly. "They are all perfect and you are amazing." Said Kyabe giving her a gentle nuzzle. "I'll go get David. And…" Lana sighed to herself. "And my father." She added dejectedly.

Icarus, David, Nyota and Ajabu now stood congratulating the new mother and father. "They are all healthy", said Ajabu as he stopped observing the cubs as they slept peacefully. "Saul would love to have seen them… they are a mix of my family's blood and Saul's blood a perfect combination. I can't wait to get to know you better little ones, I am your uncle." Said Icarus as he fawned over them.

Kyabe had to think for a moment, but he was indeed Icarus's half-brother and Julia was the daughter of Saul, who was Icarus's adopted brother. Since he shared the same mother with Icarus, that would in fact make Icarus the cubs uncle. "I know this is strange, but me and Julia want you to name one of the cubs." Kyabe said. Icarus raised his eyebrow, but decided to go along with it.

"I would be glad to. This little lioness is going to be your princess. Therefore, I believe the name 'Tumani' will suit her well." Said Icarus. After a few seconds, Julia and Kyabe seemed to agree. "I would like to name this one Saul with your blessing of course." Said Julia, looking at Icarus. "I… I approve of that name." Said Icarus as he sat down next to his mate. "David and Lana, we would like you to name our other son." Said both Kyabe and Julia at the same time. David and Lana discussed their choices in private and in ten minutes they returned to the group. "We have picked the name 'Siri'." Said both Lana and David, and it wasn't lost on anyone present that this had the same meaning in the old language as Lana's name did in the current language. That is, mystery…

 **Sometime later in the day….**

"Icarus, my friend, I need to have words with you." said Ajabu with a smile on his face like normal. "I am glad you are feeling better, after what I saw I felt lost. Just so cold and alone, like nothing mattered. But Nyota broke the spell I was under." Said Icarus. Ajabu placed his hand on Icarus' shoulder. "I would like you to give a speech to the pride. As King, you really should give them the hope and inspiration to be strong in the dark times that are to come." Ajabu responded and then pointed towards the royal den.

"A voice in the wind told me that we shall prevail should a war break out. We will be able to protect what is ours and aid our kin. From there, we will continue to rise and prosper." Ajabu closed his eyes. " Yes, I can only feel goodness, peace and happiness unlike anything I have known. The Tree of Conception is speaking to me, and for once Miran is not a part of it." Ajabu continued.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Asked Icarus, and Ajabu picked up on it. "Whoever she is, she will help us protect our home, but I don't know how." Ajabu stated, and then elaborated. "Unknown to anyone at the massive tree, a large blossom begins to grow. Gestating within it is… a female tiger cub. This was the protection and aid that the tree speaks of: an avatar and warrior born to protect its people. You must raise her to respect the Order of Nature, and as a lioness of the Pride until she can choose her own path." Ajabu instructed, not that he needed to given Icarus' own intent and purpose for raising this new, miraculously spawned cub.

"I can give a speech tomorrow, I need time to think on what I have to say, I also need to talk with my daughter and try to make her understand about the day, I went to the Goldlands. Lana is going to leave because she is now old enough. I can't let my little princess go without talking to her, I can't stomach the thought of her hating me".

"She only uses about five words to talk with me and she does not eat with us or play with her brother, the only lions she wants around her are her friends. Nyota and her almost got into a fight. Nyota wanted Lana to come home and not sleep in "David's bed"." To that, Ajabu raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. And you can imagine just how her poor choice of words could cause Lana to react the was she did. David has a nice bed of dried grass and furs, and for the time being he gave his den to Lana and sleeps outside like a guard dog." Icarus explained.

"Lana responded by yelling back at her own mother and Nyota, being who she is, pinned Lana for it. However, as you know, my daughter isn't a small lioness, and now I have to deal with the fallout of her reminding Nyota of that. Lana is pushing away from us more and more, every time the sun rises and sets. I need to stop this before we lose her for good." Icarus said, not that he knew how to do that.

 **With Nyota & Lana**

Nyota walked up to David's den and went inside, there was Lana sleeping in comfort. Nyota laid down beside her daughter and gently nuzzled her. "Mom?" Lana said as she opened her eyes. As she nuzzled back, she began to speak. "I am sorry for my reaction, I shouldn't have done that." Nyota, however, had an apology of her own to make. "I forgive you, I went overboard trying to handle you like a cub. I just want you to speak with your father and be with us." Whispered Nyota.

"I can't talk to him, I don't want to hate him but if we talk now I am going to go berserk. I am going to yell and swear. Say anything I can to hurt him, and that will destroy our relationship. I have hate in my heart, but no matter what I try I can't get rid of it. I blame him for what happened in the Goldlands, but I blame myself more. If I talk to him, I will end our relationship and I don't want to do that." Answered Lana.

"Your father has rage issues and he works on controlling them every day. Though his rage is one of his stronger strengths, it is also his greatest weakness. You are ripping him apart on the inside and hurting yourself at the same time. We all love you, and I think you know that. However, I know what this is also about." Nyota paused to allow Lana to come to her own conclusion, before continuing.

"You're going to leave and explore the world, and you'd much rather get used to being away from us, so your pushing us away. But you don't have to, because we understand that you are a young adult now. Tomorrow your father is going to give a speech. Ajabu informed me that he was going to request it. Just wait for the speech and then talk to your father, okay? You and Icarus, in the end, are much the same. You both are driven by love, and your senses of justice and kindness. And, as you have seen, this can lead to stubbornness and blind conviction." Nyota said, and Lana understood.

"Ok, I promise that I will stay and talk with him." Whispered Lana.

 **The Day of The Speech**

Icarus stood at the base of the great tree; the heart of the Kuatan Jungle. His pride and, most importantly his family, was present. Kyabe and Julia where visible from the den off to his left, tending to their cubs and ensuring they stay quiet during his speech. Nyota, Lana, David, Jai and Davu stood at attention giving him smiles and, by extension, reassurance. Ajabu was with troop, and was now holding Jai and Davu on his shoulders. _That's what you call a monkey's uncle_ , thought the lion. He was waiting for some guests; a massive eagle came flying in and took a spot in a nearby tree. A tiger and his mate along with four cubs had at last arrived. The last guests were a hyena matriarch who was still panting from her run and a jaguar. Most of all, however, Icarus was happy that Malka had finally come to his senses and seemed to be joining the Jungle Pride for good. He took a deep breath before speaking, and addressed everyone present.

 **The Speech**

 _For almost 4 years, I have lived with you in this beautiful Jungle we call home. We have faced hard times, as well as enjoyed good times. We have endured losses together, and celebrated new life as one. Without you, my pride, I would be all alone in this world. Without friends and family, one would find the world a darker and harsher place than it already._

 _We mourn for the ones that we have lost to death and to uncertainty in their souls. We mourn for Akato, Khari, Sefu, King Mato and Queen Chuma along with her unborn cubs. We mourn for all the lionesses of the Goldlands, whose blood is shared with some of our prides great huntresses._

 _Today we have with us the last true heir to the Goldlander Pride. Last night I asked him a simple question: Whether justice or revenge is the better choice. He told me that he didn't know which was the right answer, because what is justice but the vengeance of those whom history remembers as heroic figures? He then asked me about those who truly love Iago, and what they would think about 'his cause' and how they'd be affected by 'our justice'. It was this, hearing it said by one so young and innocent, that reminded me of just what the right solution to the coming struggle should be._

 _Today I would like to put the worries in your heart to rest. I will not be waging war on the Goldlands. I have come to understand that going to war would do nothing but put us at a disadvantage and result in heavy casualties. But, a battle is coming, and we will stand as one with are families and allies. We will train, and build up defenses for what is to come. We will protect our home, our families and friends. In doing so, we must not embrace the same darkness that shall be forged against us, for darkness can not meet darkness and produce light._

 _My closing words to you are these do not allow yourself to be blinded by revenge, but temper your resolves with justice!_

 **The Speech's End**

"Before this meeting is over I have a few more words to say and they are happy ones." Icarus said, before signaling Ajabu to raise the two cubs on his shoulders. "My son Jai has made an oath with Davu, just like I did with my brother Saul. This pleases me greatly because no one should be alone. They are great friends and work well together. So, Nyota and Iwould like to tell you that we have adopted Davu. He is now a prince of the Kuatan Jungle." Davu's resemblance to Miran was not lost on those old enough to remember him, but the animals gathered cheered nonetheless. And, with his best roar, Icarus closed the meeting.

Icarus looked around and could not find Lana, he became upset and went to the family den. He was happy that he did not cause a spectacle, since he was going to save it for his mate and Pride.

"She must really hate me to leave like that without saying goodbye. I was a fool to think she wouldn't, though." Said Icarus entering the den, and was jarred to hear Lana's voice respond behind him. "I don't hate you. I really wanted to, because I thought you deserved it, but it made me twisted up inside. I did not want to say something that I could never take back; I was so angry and blinded by my own fear and rage. I just can't understand why you did it, why could you not let her go. You said that one of the best virtues to have is the ability of self-control and the capacity to show mercy." Lana said. Icarus hung his head in shame, before recomposing himself to respond.

"I… let my anger get the best of me. I just could not show mercy for what he tried to do to you. You are my daughter, my flesh and blood, and I would face the One Above All in combat to protect you. And when Iago brought harm to you, so many things went through my mind and clouded my judgment. I admit, I did not kill Choyana for the good of everyone else, even if she ultimately deserved death. I didn't even kill her because I blamed her for enabling Iago and raising him to be the way he is. In the end, I killed her because she dared to stand in my way and impede what I believed to be right." Icarus answered solemnly.

Lana hesitated and looked at her father, to Icarus her purple eyes where looking at his soul. "Some people say that you tortured her to death and that you enjoyed it, that you beat her skull on the ground and gutted her. And, when she screamed for mercy, you laughed at her." Lana recounted, and the raised eyebrow from Icarus said it all.

"I probably did do all of that, because all I remember is her pouncing on me and then me retaliating. One moment she had attacked me from behind, and the next moment she was dead and her children were deathly afraid of me. We both were fighting for the protection and honor of our children, and the result was that my rage was bigger than hers." Answered Icarus.

Lana started to cry however she would not allow her father near. "What about Jezebel and Othello? How could you forget about them? And how they came to live with us? How we all played together; how Jezebel asked if she could stay forever and be a part of our family. How you taught all three of us to fish; and how we napped on you? Did that mean nothing to you? You hurt them and did not even try to say you're sorry for it." Lana sobbed.

"I regret that. Truth is, I wasn't sorry for Choyana's death. I'm not sorry I killed her and will kill Iago if he threatens my pride and my family. But I am sorry it had to happen. I regret that I have let it come to this and I hope that you forgive me, my daughter." Icarus grabbed her face to make her look him in the eyes, much the way he used to when she was just opening her eyes for the first time as a cub.

"I loved you the day I knew that I was going to have a cub, be it boy or girl. No matter what it would be, it made me the happiest lion in the world. This is hard to say, but my first mistake was thinking only with my anger. My second, was then acting on it and making a mess of _your_ life, to sate my own feelings. Now I am learning from both." Icarus answered. And for what it was worth, it seemed to get through.

"That's all I wanted to know. To know that you had a heart, that you're not some kind of psychopath." Lana took a deep breath "I've said goodbye to everyone and now its time for us to part ways." Said Lana as she nuzzled her father. Icarus in turn kissed her forehead. The two just stood there until Lana pulled away. "Daddy it's time for me to go." Lana declared.

"I have just one more thing to say, Lana. Don't live your life as a martyr. Nyota and I both know that you hope leaving would make Iago chase you. That his armies would leave our home alone if you aren't here. But it won't. He is the kind to do horrible, heinous actions simply because he thinks he could get away with it. I have personally witnessed many lions just like him in the Wastelands; he would gladly do his worst to you if he gets just half a chance. So, I ask that you stay safe, and do what you believe to be right." Icarus warned, as he gave her one last nuzzle before imparting one last lesson upon her.

"Only a heart of justice could truly find the gall to do what it truly thinks is right. Yet, it is that very heart that can harm just as much as it tried to help. Wisdom is the ability to know when to act upon the feelings of the heart." Icarus said, as he noticed the sun setting on his kingdom. And with it, Lana headed towards the border.

 **The End**


End file.
